Twisted Love
by Yasuko
Summary: Kag is Sess's servent. She is seeing Inu wo Sess's knowledge. When he finds out he tries to split them up. (Shikon is lost & strange powers rise up.) Kag sumhow ends up with Sess. Will Inuyasha b able to get her back, will he even want her back. r&r pplz
1. Nighttime Bliss

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha, but then who knows maybe I will someday. Yeah I know how unlikely that is but a girl can still hope can't she?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Twisted Love

  


Chapter One

  


Nighttime Bliss

  
  
  
  
  


Kagome stared out the window gazing up at the first stars to grace the evening sky. She shivered slightly in the breeze as her thoughts began to wander. "Inuyasha..." she whispered gently feeling a tinge of guilt. If only he knew how much she loved him, but it could not be; her master would never let it last if he found out. But as long as he did not find out about them she was free to love as she chose and as long as Inuyasha did not find out about her master she knew he would not abandon her. But things were becoming increasingly difficult now that her master had obtained a certain liking for her. She was lucky to get away from him for a few hours let alone the days she used to spend with Inuyasha. She never knew how long it would be between their meetings.

Lost in her thoughts she did not notice the encroaching footsteps as an unknown presence neared her. A cold white arm reached out at her and Kagome almost jumped when she felt a hand take hold of her arm. She calmed slightly when she saw the talons on the end of each finger wrapping themselves around her thin delicate arm. "Lord Sesshoumaru", she said turning with a flourish to bow before him as he dropped her arm. She blushed slightly noticing she was only wearing a thin nightgown and reached for a coat to cover herself.

"Don't bother covering yourself, I'm not bothered by your appearance", Lord Sesshoumaru stated flatly. But Kagome got the impression that he was lying and could see his eyes roving over every curve of her body. Flustered she went to sit down on a couch along the back wall. After offering him a seat she sat down gracefully, smoothing the wrinkles in the material covering her lap, not looking up as she inquired, "To what do I owe this surprise visit, Lord Sesshoumaru? I'm quite honored that you came directly to my quarters. Why is it that you did not just ring for me as you usually do?"

He sat down next to her not even an arm's length away. "Kagome, it pains me to think that you see me as only your master for I would greatly desire to also be your friend. That is why I came here tonight. I have decided to have dinner with you tomorrow so we can get acquainted." Kagome didn't like the sound of that, she had hoped to see Inuyasha after she had finished her chores. She searched her mind for some sort of excuse. "But master don't you remember that tomorrow is laundry day _and_ market day? I will be doing chores until late into the night. I do not have time for a luxurious dinner such as that." Sesshoumaru didn't look worried in any way, cool, calm, and collected as usual. He took a slow deep breath. "Kagome, things like that can be taken care of. I'll just have Sango and Miroku take care of it. It shouldn't be that hard on them. Tomorrow is Sango's day off anyway she'll have plenty of time to take care of it, don't you think?"

Kagome could think all right and she knew that Sango would hate her for this. She'd been planning on visiting her little brother who was sick. He was staying with their mother and they lived so far away that Sango needed a whole day to have time to get there and back still having time left to spend with them. Now she'd have to stay and do someone else's work. That was unfair, but what was Kagome to do. Sesshoumaru's heart was set on it and her arguing would only make things worse for poor Sango. Instead she offered, "I suppose it will be okay as long as I do her work when you have your little "get to know you dinner" with her." She doubted he was planning on doing anything like that but she'd give it a shot. She smiled sweetly at him hoping it didn't look as forced as it truly was.

"Indeed..." He eyed her strangely, all the while his hand wandering closer to her bare leg. "I shall have to tell her that when I give her the news. She won't mind I'm sure, you two are close friends right? So what's a little favor for a friend?"

His hand was barely an inch away from her thigh and she could almost feel his cold sharp talons tapping across her skin. She stood up quickly to escape his touch and with great effort appeared to be merely excited. "Oh we shall have so much fun. I can't wait. But you better hurry and go tell Sango; she'll be packing for tomorrow and she goes to bed early sometimes."

Sesshoumaru seamed rather bewildered. This was easier than he'd thought it would be. Not that he couldn't have forced her to go but she looked quite anxious and he hadn't expected a reaction like this. It was a little awkward for him, perhaps because he wasn't used to this kind of thing, it was strange she'd never acted like this before. Usually she acted as though he wasn't there, not even looking at him when he spoke. Now she was at least being more than polite. "Alright I will go tell Sango, she will be angry for a few days, I'm sure but perhaps your offer will make up for it." He walked to the door slowly whispering quietly over his shoulder, "And don't even think about skipping out on me tomorrow. You know what happens when you don't behave." A sly smile spread across his face as he closed the door softly behind him.

Kagome shuddered. Yes, she knew what would happen. She could still feel the sting of his whip although the cuts on her back had long since healed and become long sharp scars.

She still sat on the couch; motionless long after Sesshoumaru had made his dramatic exit.

  
  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


A few miles away Inuyasha was taking a walk through the wood. He walked slowly taking in everything, sights, sounds, the beauty of the forest at night. He walked along a path he knew well, he didn't even need to look where he was going. His feet tread sure leading him through a twisted net of foliage. He walked until he reached a clearing. Not any old clearing he thought to himself. This was where he and Kagome had had their first kiss. The night she had discovered his secret. He sat down leaning his back against a tree as he remembered. Thinking about it he felt as though it had only been yesterday. They'd been walking along the same path he had just left...

  


_"That was a beautiful sunset", Kagome exclaimed looking at the horizon where the last rays of the sun were dyeing the sky with ribbons of blood-red light flooding over the crisp violet that covered the rest of the sky. Inuyasha looked at her, her face a reddish hue in this light, her eyes glowed and a smile turned up the ends of her mouth. She was beautiful like this and he stared trying to take in every inch of her beauty to keep it, to remember it, and hold it close to his heart like everything else about her. He saw her turn and look into his eyes she smiled at him her eyes reflecting his love. He could fall into those eyes buried deep inside of them. She was so wonderful no wonder why he'd fallen for her. She laughed bringing him back to reality. He blushed, soft pink flushing his cheeks. He turned away from her gaze but clasped her hand when she reached out for his._

_ They walked for a while talking about this and that, their hands still holding on neither one willing to let go of the other. Just as they rounded a corner to continue following the path Inuyasha's ears began to twitch and his fingers began shaking. He dropped Kagome's hand. "Kagome I have to go uhhh... I...I just remembered I have to do something. I'll see you tomorrow or something okay." He ran off into the trees. He stopped several yards away in a clearing. Sitting with his back against a tree he hoped Kagome would just turn around and go home._

_ His ears twitched again and this time they faded away only to appear again at the side of his head like a normal human, the talons on his hands changing into short fingernails. His hair darkened slowly becoming the deep midnight black his mother had had and his eyes lost their brilliance becoming the same crisp violet as the sky had been. He hadn't told Kagome about any of this and was afraid that she would be angry with him for keeping something like this from her. He was angry with himself for running off and leaving her alone in the semidarkness like that. He hit himself mentally for being so rude to her, but just as he resolved to go find her and apologize, he heard something and turned around to see Kagome stumble into the clearing. He ran to her, "Kagome are you okay?" He helped her across the clearing and set her down against the tree he'd been leaning against. "Kagome are you okay?" He repeated it once more just to make sure she'd heard him the first time._

_"Inu--Inuyasha?!! What happened to you?" She said reaching for a lock of his hair. He blushed again a deeper hue and looked up. "Well um... I wanted to tell you Kagome but I thought you'd think I was even weirder than when you saw my ears." Kagome grabbed his arm urging him to sit down next to her. When he sat down she again reached out to hold his hand. He took it, a small smile spreading across his face. "How did you get like this?"_

_"Well do you remember when I told you I was a demon?" He waited for her to nod and then continued, "Well I'm not a full-blooded demon, only half. I'm a hanyou; half youkai, half human. Once every month when it's a new moon I change into my human form." She squeezed his hand tightly. "You could have just told me you know it's not that bad, I mean not bad enough to run away like that." She ran her fingers through his hair. "It's not as nice as your pearly white locks but I like it." She let out a small laugh like a bell tinkling. He laughed with her feeling all his troubles melt away._

_"I'm tired." Kagome acknowledge after several fits of uncontrollable laughing had had their way with her. She leaned back resting her head against Inuyasha's chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. Running his fingers through her hair slowly, he reveled in this seldom-experienced happiness._

_ Kagome lifted her head, tilting it back to look into his eyes, their noses almost touching. "Inu-" But she never finished. Almost as soon as she had started to say his name Inuyasha had leaned forward their lips touching lightly. Kagome leaned into it as well shivers running down her back as Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. It was a long lingering kiss, both their tongues searching to find the secrets hidden in the other's mouth. When they let go Kagome smiled a pure deep smile up at her hanyou. Inuyasha smiled back as she let her head drop to lean against his chest again. He held her close to him all through the night even long after they both had fallen asleep._

  
  


Inuyasha smiled at the memory. So much had happened since then, they were so much closer now. He knew a lot about her but it still puzzled him when she left sometimes. There would be no warning, no reason he'd just look up and she'd be gone. She apologized for leaving him but she never told him where she went. He wondered if it was because she didn't trust him or perhaps she didn't want to tell him. But somehow he knew that when the time came she would tell him, he trusted her that much at least.

Sitting alone in the dark his thoughts on Kagome he drifted off to sleep among the memories that misted about him.

  
  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  
  


Kagome couldn't sleep. She'd only just moved form where Sesshoumaru had left her sitting on the couch. Climbing into her bed she had pulled the covers up over her as if they could protect her. She lay in her bed thinking about what he had said. She still could find no way out of it and she didn't want to just abandon Inuyasha without a reason again. She rolled over on her side looking out the window. Perhaps Inuyasha was out there thinking about her at that very moment. If only he knew, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let it be. She sat up slowly turning so her feat dangled over the side. She wanted to go to the clearing; it was always easier for her to think when she was there and more often than not Inuyasha could be found there. Maybe she should tell him about Sesshoumaru. But then, maybe not. A turmoil of thoughts twisted and turned inside her head wrestling against each other for supremacy as she stood and grabbed a coat to wrap around herself to keep warm.

It was a long walk from her master's estate to the forest, but she needed to think and this was the only time she'd have. Tomorrow she'd be lucky if Sango didn't kill her for ruining her day off, then there would be that dinner with Lord Sesshoumaru, and to top it all off it would be a whole day she had to spend without Inuyasha. She hadn't seen him in so long. She wondered if he would even be there, maybe he had given up waiting for her to come. She hoped he hadn't because she really was looking forward to seeing his face. She loved everything about that little hanyou from his pearly white locks and those bright golden eyes, to his long talon ended fingers. She especially liked his eyes. They were such an unnatural color, like the golden wheat fields she used to work in long ago before she had belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru. Those were much better days. She could still remember them faintly, growing up free not having to worry about cleaning up after someone or attending to their needs. She missed her family; her little brother and her mother. She even missed her grandpa with all his long boring stories. Kagome sighed, she wouldn't be seeing any of them in the near future.

She was almost there and she could see the trees a short way off in the distance. She shivered lightly in the cold, pulling her coat tighter around her.

Her feet tread softly along the path towards the clearing. Listening to the night she wandered into the clearing to find Inuyasha waiting for her. He cocked his head to the side looking at her questioningly.

"I needed to think." She said walking over to him. "And why are you here?"

"The same I suppose, I've had a lot of things to think about lately." He helped her to sit letting her down slowly so she could hold the coat close around her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her to keep her warm. She leaned her head on his shoulder smelling the scent of the forest on him accompanied with the light hint of his own sweet smell. She loved the way he smelled it gave her the feeling that she was walking through a forest the smell of the trees soothing her into a comfortable sedated state of mine. "What was it that you came here to think about?" Kagome looked up at him remembering that she had to tell him something. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was a servant specifically Sesshoumaru's servant. But she needed to tell him that she would not be able to see him tomorrow. She'd run out on him enough times before and she owed it to him to tell him. She lifted her head off his shoulder leaning back so she could see his face. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't see you tomorrow. I have to do something for one of my friends and I won't be finished until late in the night. I'm sorry, you know if I had the choice I'd rather be with you but I promised I'd help her out. I think that she's going to be needing a lot of my help so I might not be able to see you as much as I used to." She waited not sure what to expect from him but at the same time unsure if she should say more. For a long time neither of them said anything, until Inuyasha spoke, "Remember Kagome I'll always be here for you and if you ever want to find me, I'll be here in this clearing waiting for you. I want you to come back to me as soon as you can even if it is only for a little while at a time." 

"Thank you for understanding." She whispered knowing that it took effort for him to admit things like that. She pushed herself off the ground leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed slightly and she could barely tell in this faint light. They sat like this for another hour and a half. Inuyasha telling her about his new job working in the mines and of all the new people he was meeting, Kagome talking about her little brother and how badly he used to behave when her mother wasn't around. They laughed with each other and Kagome felt slightly better now. As it was getting earlier she knew she would have to talk to Sango before she went ballistic on her. She got up slowly standing up and stretching her arms out. "Leaving already?" Inuyasha was looking up at her, his head tilted to the side in that cute little questioning look of his. "Yes, I'm sorry but I have to go and see my friend and I don't want to be late, she needs my help for the rest of the day so I would feel guilty having her wait too long for me. I'll come back and see you as soon as I can. I promise."

He stood up wrapping his arms around her enfolding her in a tight embrace. He kissed her softly on her forehead before dropping his arms and backing away. Kagome smiled up at him and before she knew it he'd grabbed both her arms and held them behind her back. "Ha! Now how will you leave?"

"I'll fight you off." She replied jokingly.

"Like you really could." He retorted.

"Yes I could. You're a push over." She said rather indignantly as she struggled to escape his firm grasp. "I'm just in a hurry that's all."

"I'm sure." He said a smile playing across his face. "As long as you promise to come back, I'll let you go. But I'm not sure I can trust you, you do lie an awful lot." He turned her around to face him. "How can I be sure you won't run off and marry some old codger for his money and never come back to me?"

Kagome swiftly leaned forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. In his surprise he let go of her hands. That was all she needed. She turned and ran yelling back at him over her shoulder, "You'll just have to trust me won't you. But then who knows that old codger might be pretty cute if I squint my eyes."

Inuyasha listened to the soft cadence of her laughter as it faded into the distance along with her footsteps. He could still hear it long after he could no longer see her, his dog ears straining as far as they could. She was gone, that sweet laugh of hers only a memory until the next time he saw her. He hoped that would be soon.

  
  


A/N: Please review this is my first story and I wouldn't mind suggestions. I hope you like it and I hope it's not too short. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. Over and out.


	2. Unwanted Touch, Cloaked Mystery

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha but I'm working on it (Yeah right, it's never gonna happen I can be sure of that)

  
  
  
  
  


Twisted Love

  


Chapter Two

  


Unwanted Touch, Cloaked Mystery

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kagome hurried back to Sesshoumaru's estate climbing in through a window so she didn't wake anyone least of all Sesshoumaru himself. She went straight to Sango's room, knocking hesitantly. She waited for Sango to come to the door looking up and down the hall making sure she hadn't disturbed anyone. Sango opened the door quickly. "Get in here." She said grabbing Kagome by the wrist and yanking her through the doorway. She closed the door softly before turning on Kagome.

"Kagome what's wrong with you? First you go and get my day off ruined, then you have Sesshoumaru looking for you and you're no where to be found. Where have you been?" She hissed. Sango stood legs apart arms held across her chest tightly, glaring at Kagome.

"I'm so sorry Sango I really didn't mean to." She walked over to Sango. "I never meant for him to do that, I know how much you wanted to see your little brother. I wish you could go. I wish _I _was still stuck with doing chores but I have to have dinner with Sesshoumaru and I can't even see Inuyasha tomorrow." Kagome looked down to her feet. "But wishing isn't going to do me any good now is it?"

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to blame it on you I know it's not your fault that idiot Sesshoumaru's doing this, it's just that I'm so mad at him for doing this to me. I must've gotten a little carried away. I didn't mean to yell at you like that but Sesshoumaru scared me when he came in asking for you. He was so forceful. I didn't want you to get in trouble so I told him you just got back from your bath and were changing in the back room. I was so afraid he would call out for you and find I was lying." Sango put a hand behind her back wincing in imagined pain. "That was only a little while ago and he said he would be back soon."

Kagome felt terrible. Now she'd gotten Sango into more trouble. She would have to get herself out of this one. She walked over to the corner of Sango's room grabbing a pitcher of water off of a small table. Carrying it lightly in her hands she hurried to the back room.

A somewhat confused Sango followed her through the door. She stripped out of her thin nightgown and threw it at Sango who quickly moved to catch it. "I'll go get you something to put on. Be right back."

Kagome tipped the pitcher over her head letting the water drench her hair. She shivered as icy rivers rushed down her back and over her breasts flowing down her legs into small pools at her feet. She stood savoring the feeling of the cool clear water sinking into her skin, and rolling across her body. She loved how it made her feel as if she were not only cleansing herself but her soul as well. She placed the pitcher carefully on the floor and grabbed the towel Sango offered her. She dried herself slowly then put on a short nightgown she got from Sango.

"Come, let me brush your hair and we can talk." Sango reached for Kagome's arm and directed her back into the front room to a cloth covered stool. She sat down smoothly and leaned back as Sango ran a comb through her hair. She stared up at the ceiling aimlessly.

"What's going on between you and _Lord _Sesshoumaru anyway?" Sango asked as she put down the comb in favor of a brush.

"Nothing." Kagome said forcefully. "I mean I don't like him or anything but he seems to be acting rather nice to me lately. Maybe a little too nice. Not that that matters to me; _Lord_ or not I'm not going to be his bitch. Somehow I think I'd rather burn in hell." She giggled quietly. Sango had a way of saying "Lord" as if it were an insult in itself, but Kagome hadn't quite mastered it yet and it sounded rather silly when she tried to mimic Sango's version of it.

"Sesshoumaru couldn't get a dog to be his bitch. I don't know why he wastes his time with people. He should've stayed with Kikyo she was worse than a dog, but at least she followed him around like she was one." Sango barely finished the statement before she dropped the brush and collapsed to the floor laughing. Kagome's laugh joined hers only a second later. "Shit Kikyo might as well have been a dog she sniffed his ass enough times." Sango lay on the ground clutching her stomach. "That's not very nice Kagome. We all know Kikyo was just a _suck-_up." Kagome couldn't stop laughing. She knew they should be quieter in case their glee brought the Lord to the door but she couldn't resist making fun of Lord Sesshoumaru at a time like this and she needed a break from all her worrying. She swayed in her chair as she reached down to help Sango up from the ground. She was almost up when she slipped pulling Kagome down with her. They landed sprawled out across the floor the stool rolling across the ground beside them.

A sharp knock at the door silenced them instantly. "Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered fearfully. She prayed that he would believe that she had been here the whole time. She could already imagine how he would punish her as she stood to replace the stool to its standing position. She stood next to it adjusting its cloth cover while Sango scrambled up to get the door. Kagome was fairly amazed at how well Sango composed herself before reaching out to grasp the door handle. She watched silently as the door creaked open and Sesshoumaru stepped inside.

"I trust you had a nice bath Kagome." He eyed her suspiciously but did not push any further into the matter. She couldn't help thinking that he'd known where she'd been this whole time. It made her nervous to think he knew about Inuyasha. He was a forceful demon and she knew she would be severely punished for sneaking out and disobeying him in such a way. She could still remember how he had punished Shippou for sneaking out to see a girl. He'd had problems walking for a whole month afterwards. She brushed the idea from her mind looking towards Sesshoumaru as he addressed Sango and herself.

"It's late you know and remember you're going to have a busy day tomorrow with it being laundry day_ and _market day." He snickered quietly under his breath. "Come on now Kagome get to your quarters, you wouldn't want Sango to be tired tomorrow would you? She's going to be up very early and she doesn't need you to keep her up all night." He motioned to the door gesturing for her to leave. She walked by him cautiously giving Sango a weak smile as she inched herself out the door careful not to come anywhere near Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand but still trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. She stumbled out the door and began walking briskly down the hall. She could hear Sesshoumaru saying something to Sango about losing another day off if she didn't get all her work done tomorrow. She imagined the dark glare that would slide across her friend's face as soon as Sesshoumaru's back was turned. None of them liked his Lordship and she wondered if he even cared. He was so emotionless and uncaring but perhaps it was only because they were his slaves. She heard the door close softly and quickened her pace to stay ahead of Sesshoumaru. She didn't need him to make any passes at her.

She reached her door and moved to open it. It opened easily and smoothly but just as she was about to walk inside a hand appeared to push the door back closed. Sesshoumaru. She turned to see him one hand held out holding the door closed the other against the wall blocking her from moving. She looked up to see his face soft and smooth framed in his long white hair his eyes glowing. She turned away looking at the floor the wall anywhere but into those eyes. They were too familiar to her but she could not place why, somehow she was afraid to.

Sesshoumaru took his hand from the wall and reached out to her his fingers brushing her jaw line. She was so young her skin so velvety smooth a creamy peach in contrast to her deep obsidian locks. He felt her shrink from his touch. He pushed slightly turning her to face him. She looked up at him her eyes diverted somewhat to the side. His talons slid down to her mouth deftly tracing the outline of her lips. He felt her move away. He wasn't worried; the door would stop her.

He was too close. Kagome couldn't get away from him. She felt trapped by his touch by his body overshadowing her. She felt something inside her stir at his touch but would only be repulsed by his attention. She leaned against the solid oak of the door behind her as Sesshoumaru hovered over her moving closer every second. She trembled in dismay as his hand, fingers delicate and graceful began attempting to raise her chin. She tried to hold it down looking towards her feet but he succeeded in raising her head and her eyes. She looked into his eyes squirming as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek. His touch was like acid she pushed against him fighting to get away but he held her there for a second until he withdrew his lips from her and leaned back.

Her face was a bright red. He hoped she was only bushing it would be a shame if she were angry. He laughed within his head. She had no choice he was her master and could do as he pleased. He waited for her to calm down a bit before he said goodnight. "Sleep tight Kagome, sweet dreams. I want you to be well rested for dinner tomorrow night. Wouldn't want you to fall asleep in your food." He chuckled evilly as he sauntered off to his own quarters which lay at the end of the hall and up the stairs.

Kagome turned swiftly snatching at the handle and wrenching the door open. She scrambled into her room all but slamming the door behind her. How could she have let that happen? Sesshoumaru was disgusting. She longed to run to Inuyasha to have him wrap his arms around her, then everything would be okay. But she still could not bring herself to tell him. It would cause too many problems. She knew Inuyasha would want her to be free. But it was impossible and she didn't want to loose him. She was sure that once the Lord found out about him she would never be able to leave this wretched place, especially not to visit Inuyasha.

She felt so horrid, so violated. She hurried over to a table pouring water from a pitcher into a small bowl. She put it down when the bowl was halfway full. Her hands flew at the water getting handfuls at a time and washing her face. She rubbed at her cheek roughly. She could still feel Sesshoumaru's lips burning on her skin. She washed until her cheek was sore and her face was red.

She left what was left of the water in the bowl and slumped off towards her bed. She got in slowly pulling the covers all the way up to her chin as she had done when she was a child. For long hours she lay motionless while sleep avoided her. She thought of Inuyasha and her old life of Sesshoumaru and tomorrow night's dinner. Finally drifting off to sleep hoping tomorrow would turn out better.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


Kagome woke up early the next morning. She dressed quickly in a thin frock the color of the sky lined with a light green. It was her favorite it reminded her of Inuyasha and she needed that. She looked for Sango in her room and in the kitchen then ended up finding her in the stable loading a hoarse with a pack. "Ready to go already?" Kagome was amazed Sango was never in a hurry to get to the market. "Yeah. I didn't want to stay very long in that fools company." She gestured across the lawns to Miroku who was bent over the flowerbeds watering the flowers and young buds. Kagome chuckled. Sango and Miroku were always arguing over something but they always made up. Their arguments were always over the silliest things and they both knew it. They were never forceful but always more playful when it came to each other. She knew that before the end of the day they would be laughing with each other again.

She helped load the horse. Sango mounted it as Kagome mounted her own horse, a fair white mare with a silvery mane. Sango's horse was almost the exact opposite dark black with a shadowy mane flowing down its neck. They trotted to the edge of the lawn were it met the path. Kagome waved back at Miroku as he watched them leave. Sango only stuck up her nose in mock anger as they pranced by. He smirked back at her holding back a laugh. They rode out past the house and then through the rot iron gate it's metal twisted in sharp coils around itself in a swirling design as cold and foreboding as the cruel master of the house. They rode on until the house was out of sight then Kagome's horse cantered to a halt. She let out a sigh. "Thank God." She whispered barely audible. "What? Kagome did you say something." Sango looked at her curiously. Kagome turned looking startled. "Oh, I'm sorry I was only talking to myself."

They started up at a fast prance saying nothing to each other for a long time until again Kagome broke the silence. "Sango, I don't know what to do. I can't disobey Sesshoumaru but I don't want him near me I can't handle it. And what would Inuyasha think of me. A little whore I'm sure." Her voice was weak but her anxiety was easily detected. Her face was somewhat frantic but Sango knew she was holding back so much grief already, this could only make it worse. "Kagome," She tried comforting her friend as they continued down the dusty path, "please don't worry about it. If you ignore the Lord for long enough I'm sure he'll give up. Remember when Kikyo went off and left him for his brother a few years ago. He was so angry. He wouldn't leave her alone. Poor girl I actually feel sorry for how he pestered her. But she ignored him and he gave up. He'll do the same if you just ignore him."

Kagome knew Sango had a point but she could find no way around her dinner with Sesshoumaru tonight and was still recovering from his touch only last night. She fingered the scars across her back, her lovely skin had been marred forever. Ignoring the Lord would only earn her more of them. She had to stop his come-ons somehow why not Sango's way? She could handle his whip if only to spite him but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle Inuyasha if she let the Lord find out about him. She would just have to be careful.

They rode on, the city coming into sight along the horizon. It wasn't a small city compared to some but it wasn't exactly a large city. Kagome had always liked it here because everyone seemed to know everyone else and it was almost like one big family. It was a quaint little city each house adorned in flowers and kept spotless. The rolling hills that surrounded it were dotted with the white fleece of several sheep their shepherds true and dedicated leaning against the trunk of a tree or sitting high in the branches surveying their fold. The market was a buzz of activity but it was none too crowded. As they neared they could hear the sounds of people buying and selling their goods. They both dismounted carefully leading the horses to the nearest hill entrusting them to a spirited shepherd who calmly took the reins and led the horses to a suitable grassy area.

Kagome and Sango headed for the market place. They bought everything they had come for including a little extra for their lunch. The merchants were cheerful as they handed over the goods for the small golden coins that seemed to flow from Sango's and Kagome's hands like small rivers. They ended up with fifteen packages of carefully wrapped food. Half of it they stuffed carefully into the saddlebags the other half they carried off to the edge of the city. The packages were heavy and the going was slow so it took them almost an hour to get there. There it was the small isolated shack looming darkly ahead of them on the outskirts of civilization.

Kagome reached it first pulling a key from her pocket careful not to drop any of her packages. She opened the door slowly and walked in. She blinked trying to adjust her eyes to the gloomy half-light of the shack. She placed the packages on a table looking for the one that held their lunch. Unable to find it she took the current packages to a back room, Inside the room it was cold and dark the air moist. A hole took up most of the floor space. It was only two feet deep but several more wide. She placed the packages inside the hole they would stay cool there until they got back. There were too many packages to carry back in one trip and by the time they got back all the merchants had closed up their shops and moved on so they usually left half here and made two trips to carry it all. She rose stiffly brushing the dust from her dress. Returning to the front room she almost bumped into Sango as she hurried through the doorway carrying her own packages to dump into the hole.

She picked up the package Sango had deposited on the table apparently this was the one that held their lunch. She waited for Sango to return before hurrying out of the dark little shack into the bright midday sunlight and locking the door. It always gave her the creeps to be in that place so dark and dank. Somehow it almost reminded her of a crypt, empty and desolate the stench of death seeping through the air. She shivered even though it was no where near cool outside. They walked back into the main village looking for a suitable hill to eat their lunch on. They found one, a large oak tree standing at its highest point. Sitting underneath it Kagome handed Sango a roll of fresh bread, a hunk of cheese, and an apple, setting the same out before her. They shared a flask of raspberry cordial eating in silence each thinking about one thing or another, or one person or another.

As Kagome finished the last of her apple she stood to help Sango up. "Back to work. I just can't wait." Sango shuffled to her feat following after her slowly. "What fun." She replied sarcastically. They thanked the shepherd boy for his services giving him a couple gold coins for his time, mounted their horses and took off for home if it could even be called that.

"I think I'm going to ignore him like you said Sango." Kagome said after they'd been riding for a while.

"Good for you Kagome." Her friend replied encouragingly. "I hope it works. I really do. He doesn't deserve you anyway. Just think of Inuyasha. It'll get you through the pain. It's always worked for me." Kagome knew she was meaning Miroku, already forgetting their previous argument. Just as predictable as ever.

"Thanks Sango you're right I can make it." In the back of her mind she thought of the new scars that would most likely be lacing across each other along her back soon. She hoped she _could_ handle it. She pushed her worry away and changed the subject. "Can I ask, what did Miroku do now?"

"What?" Sango seemed mildly startled. "That little pervert. Needs to keep his hands out of places they don't belong if you ask me. Humph. Last time I try and help him water the garden. As if he needed to be all up on me just to show me how much water to give each plant. Sometimes he disgusts me." She sounded angry but knowing her friend it was most likely a pretense if anything could be discerned by her bright red cheeks, somehow unlike anything that said "angry".

"Not again. But he only just tried this last week." Kagome tried desperately to hold in her glee. "I thought he would have learned his lesson by now. And to think he calls himself a gentleman. That's just horrid." She looked away from Sango laughing loudly. Sango pretended to be angry at her for several minutes but eventually a smile slowly spread across her own face and she joined Kagome in her hysterics.

After a few more laughs and a quite few more miles they reached Sesshoumaru's estate. They put the horses in the stable for only a few minutes as they removed the packages from the saddlebags and carried them into the kitchen. They set them on the table, it was Miroku's job to put them away so they hurried back outside getting back on the horses for their second trip.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Inuyasha slumped down against a tree stump sweat making his hair cling to his naked upper body. He'd been working on Kaede's roof all morning climbing up and down the ladder with large baskets of wood and shingles. She was an old friend of his, unable to fix the many holes in her roof that the wind and rain had opened. Whoever had attempted to fix it the first time had done a poor job and along with the new holes many of the old ones had resurfaced worse for the wear. He hadn't finished yet but he needed a rest and the cup of cool water that Kaede offered was welcome.

He wondered what Kagome's friend had needed her for and he hoped that she was having fun. She was sometimes a little indifferent and even stand-offish if people made her angry or disrupted her feelings. He could fix things like that but he did feel bad knowing that she was hurting. He hoped he would see her tomorrow. He would wait for her in the clearing for a while before he returned to Kaede's to help her with some fence she was complaining had fallen over. That lady was much nicer when Kagome was around. Calmer too. At the moment he was lucky to have a break from her ranting. You would think he'd no idea what he was doing by the way she yelled criticism up at him from her seat at the foot of the ladder.

Until tomorrow. He hoped, thinking of his beloved Kagome as he rose to continue his work on that wretched lady's roof.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Kagome and Sango had rode their horses straight up to the shack not wanting to walk a long way with the packages. It was getting closer to evening and the sky was a blood red sharp gold rays bursting through it in a last effort as the sun sank defeated below the horizon. In the half light Kagome found the key and unlocked the door she held it open for Sango as she slid in to grab the leftover packages. Kagome let the door close slowly as she turned back to the horses to open their saddlebags making it easier for Sango to put her packages inside of them. She was walking back to the house quickly to get the rest of the packages when she ran into something hard blocking her path. She almost fell backwards but caught herself grabbing for what had been in her way. It appeared to be a dark cloaked figure it's face hidden in shadow. It held out a white hand to help her she took it hesitantly feeling its cold seep into her own hand a feeling of cruel hatred. Her hand shook in fear and once she was standing she let it go quickly bringing her hand back to her side.

"Who are you?" She managed to choke out in a shaking voice. The figure was swathed in a strange mist and its face was dark.

"That is not important at the moment." A distinctly feminine voice emanated from the hooded face. "But this is".

Again the white hand rose up, coming closer and closer. Kagome notice a small white envelope enclosed in the woman's thin sharp fingers. She backed away instinctively as the woman held it out to her.

"Here. This is a letter for your master the Lord Sesshoumaru." She spat out his name in a similar fashion to the way Sango called him Lord. "Take it to him."

Kagome didn't want to touch that hand again, didn't want to take the letter. She scooted away again frightened of the woman's presence.

"Take it!" The woman demanded in an almost scream.

Unbidden Kagome's hand flew out grasping the letter and taking it from the woman slowly. She clutched it tightly in fear staring at the cloaked figure. The woman stared back for a short moment before her hand reached up again this time to grab her shoulder. She tensed at the touch the strong hold making her arm hurt.

"Don't you dare open it. Do you understand me? Because if you do you won't live to see another sunrise." Pure anger was rippling through her voice.

Kagome nodded slowly unsure of what to do hoping the woman would release the hold she had on her arm.

A loud crash was heard behind them. Sango stood in the doorway packages fallen to the ground half their contents flooding out onto the dirt. She stared opened mouthed at the two of them. Looking back at the mysterious woman Kagome felt her hold loosen and then drop. The woman disappeared in a thick cloud of swirling mist.

  
  


A/N: Sorry this chappie took so long to get out my comp was havin internet problems. Hope you liked it. Please review I right faster when I think people actually care ya know. Anyways I should have the next chappie in less then three days. Sorry I type really slow. Ciao!


	3. Cuts and Kisses

Disclaimer: Nope no Inuyasha here (obviously). Too bad isn't it though, so many possibilities...

  


A/N: OMG I'm real sorry bout not posting when I said I would but I had a soccer tournament in Hayward this weekend and my comp was too slow by the time I had finished that I didn't have time to post it my dad was yellin at me from the car the whole time so I had to leave. I'm sorry I hope y'alls don't go and lose interest in my story that would really suck but anyways to make up for it I should be posting another chapter or two on Tuesday and this one is rather long. Ok go read and REVIEW. C Ya

  
  
  
  
  
  


Twisted Love

  


Chapter Three

  


Cuts and Kisses

  
  
  
  
  
  


The mist cleared slowly and Kagome looked towards Sango who was still standing stock still her mouth hanging open. She trudged over to her slightly bewildered. She clasped the envelope in her hand her knuckles white with fear doing all she could to keep herself from crushing the smooth paper. Sango stared at the flimsy paper in Kagome's hand as frightened of it as Kagome had been of the cloaked woman.

They picked up the packages quickly and silently the envelope never leaving Kagome's. Wrapping the spilled contents back up they shoved them into the saddlebags along with the letter. They road back in silence again Kagome worrying about her dinner with the Lord. She didn't want him to try anything again she just couldn't handle things like that happening again and again like they had been. She had to make them stop somehow and soon. She was glad of one thing at least she had had Sango to help her with her work today otherwise she would've had to make four trips instead of the measly two that she'd made today and she didn't think she could've lived through that cloaked figure's visit if she hadn't had Sango there with her.

When they arrived back at the estate it was rather dark and almost completely black inside the stable. They took out the packages carefully. Kagome looked for the letter but couldn't find it. She took the packages into the kitchen then she and Sango searched through the saddlebags a second time. They found nothing and Kagome was panicking by now but Sango promised her that they would come back and look tomorrow.

They left the stables quickly as if to forget the entire incident with Sesshoumaru's letter. Unknown to them it lay directly under their noses in the hay. The darted away from the doors as Sango closed them with a loud crash, covering the letter with an abundance of hay.

Back in the kitchen Sango and Kagome began unwrapping the packages and stuffing them away in their little cubbyholes. Miroku joined them when they were halfway through being finished with his job of cleaning the stable and the upstairs portion of the large mansion. With his help the job was finished in no time. They started on the laundry each carrying a large basket overflowing with clothes. Carrying them outside to the river that ran by the outskirts of the Lord's estate. Unloading the baskets they let the contents spill out onto the grass taking garments one by one and dunking them into the clear cold water of the river. Sango and Kagome start to washing them covering them in soap and lathering them up. Miroku only sat by Sango handing her the soap when she needed it. Somewhat lazy on his part but then he had finished his own work. Rinsing her garment slowly in the water Kagome realized that she still needed to get ready for her dinner with Lord Sesshoumaru. She bade Sango and Miroku a fond farewell as if it were the last night of her life.

"Good luck holding him down." Sango called out to her as she hurried away.

"Yeah right." Kagome's reply came back swift and as sarcastic as ever.

"So..." Sango started but closed her mouth quickly as she felt Miroku's hand sliding up her leg. She liked the feeling of his hands on her legs and she relaxed under his touch he scooted closer to her taking her silence as an invitation to move in. He ran a hand down her back. Sango could feel him getting lower and lower, he had such a delicate touch, such fluid movements. Wait what was she thinking? This was Miroku here, who knew what he was planning on getting away with and now look how far she'd already let him go. One, two, three. She counted to herself. Eight, nine, ten. Alright time was up. She grabbed the offending hand stood up quickly and twisted it around his back. Once she had surprised him she balled her hand into a tight fist and struck him a soft blow to the head.

"Oww! Now that wasn't nice, now was it. Lead some one on like that what did you expect." He rubbed his head ruefully as she shook her own head back at his antics.

She pushed him to the ground falling on top of him as he grabbed her arm to stop himself from falling. She landed smack dab on top of him their lips touching slightly. She looked into his eyes. Strange, she'd never seen anything like that before. She thought to herself as she noticed the feelings scrambling to hide themselves in futile efforts for she could clearly see through any if his defenses just by looking into those eyes of his. She let her lips linger on his for a few minutes before jumping up off him almost tripping back over him as she tried to steady herself. She helped him up looking down at her feat to conceal the tinge of red that flushed across her cheeks.

They sat in silence for a while, while she continued to wash the garments that were laid out beside her placing the clean ones on the opposite side of her. Finally she broke the silence as she voiced her worries about Kagome and Sesshoumaru's dinner.

"You don't think he'll try anything do you?" She asked nervously after she had relayed the entire story to him in short edited version. "I hope he doesn't because I know she won't stand for it and I can't bear to have the poor girl beaten up again."

"You're right Sango, she would go totally ballistic on him but I'm afraid he will try something. Why else would he even want to have dinner with her and no one else." He looked rather troubled by this and she hoped that it wasn't just because he was losing his chance at a pretty girl. That would be more like him than worrying over her safety.

"I just hope Inuyasha doesn't find out then he'd lapse into that 'I'm not jealous I'm only frustrated with her it just looks like I am because you're not smart enough to tell the difference' mood of his. And that always seems to break Kagome's heart."

"Inuyasha...?" Miroku questioned quietly.

"Yeah you know medium height, white hair, funny ears. Inuyasha."

"Oh, you mean Kagome's been seeing Sesshoumaru's brother this whole time?"

Sango stared at him for several minutes before the realization dawned on her. "Whoa, whoa. You're telling me that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are brothers. Poor Kagome what has that damn _Lord_ gotten her into now." Again she'd said his name as an insult. That filthy bastard how could he do this to Kagome. And if Inuyasha found out, there would be hell to pay she was sure of it. "I have to tell her." She started to rise only to be jerked back none too gently by an urgent hand from Miroku.

"I can't let you tell her. I'm sorry but you have to know if either of them find out about this one of them will end up dead and I'd rather not have Sesshoumaru be the one to survive. We should wait until he sets his sights on some one other than Kagome before you start blabbering things to her."

"You're probably right." She admitted evenly. "But how did you know they were brothers?"

He looked at her with bemused look. She was so clueless sometimes. "I was here back then long before Kikyo even came into the picture. The Lord Sesshoumaru was much more docile then and he and his little brother had been on the best terms. But then that bitch Kikyo had to come along and backstab them one by one. You'd think Sesshoumaru would have learned his lesson the first time I can't believe he let her come back. Welcoming her with open arms yet refusing to even listen to his brother. And then she went and left him to follow that strange presence she could supposedly always 'feel'. Ever since then the Lord and Inuyasha have been like bitter enemies only the fact that their father would resent their acts keeps them from clawing each other's throats out."

"Wow I never even knew he had a brother let a lone someone like Inuyasha. They're like complete opposites, ya know." She stared off into space absently.

Miroku tried to read her expression as she pretended to study the grass around her. A slight frown pulled at the corners of her mouth. She shifted as if remembering something painful. He leaned over to her taking her hand as he realized why she was worried. He put a hand on her back softly feeling the scarred skin beneath not daring to move it knowing that the memory of those beatings was enough with out adding to it.

"You remember what he did to us the second time Kikyo betrayed him for Inuyasha don't you." He tightened his arm around her as he felt her tense, a wave of shivers coursing through her body. Those beatings had lasted for hours at a time and had continued for days. Old wounds bursting open with fresh pain because they hadn't had the time to heal. If Sango had been there the first time it happened she would have seen the old Lord Sesshoumaru, the one with feelings, the one that had cried his eyes dry over Kikyo's disturbing betrayal. But he was different now and Kagome would get a beating much worse if he found out people were betraying him with Inuyasha again.

"I can't let that kind of thing happen to Kagome. She's so young, so innocent. How can he even think of hurting her like that." She was close to tears. Missing seeing her brother, worrying about Kagome, and those old memories of the Lords beatings were getting to her. Too much for her to handle.

Miroku risked being slapped reaching across her front to wrap her in a tight embrace. He felt her tense slightly before turning to face him and melting into his arms. He held her close to him the warmth of her body giving him courage. "Don't worry Sango, we're not going to let him hurt Kagome and Inuyasha. Just trust that Kagome doesn't make a wrong move. We can protect her." She reciprocated his embrace squeezing him tightly for a moment before relaxing. It was enough for her to be in his arms. "I hope we can."

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 

  


Kagome scrutinized the loose purple gown that fell to her ankles. It would do nicely; too loose to show anything. As if Sesshoumaru needed anything like that. She'd had enough of his bulging eyes that night he'd come in on her when she was wearing her blatantly revealing nightgown. No need to entice him, he wasn't Inuyasha and he wasn't worth it. Disgusted she turned towards the door. The Lord would be here soon and she was no where near ready. She couldn't pull it off. How many times had she and Sango gone over this? All she had to do was ignore his come-ons, but faced with a thoroughly painful whipping and those strangely familiar piercing gold eyes of his she knew she was going to have problems.

A knock on her door shattered the silence in her room. "Just a sec." She called out to the door. She walked over to it slowly making sure he outfit covered every inch of her. Opening the door slowly she almost jumped thinking it was Inuyasha but as her eyes began to register the familiar hair and that tail, of course it was Sesshoumaru. She stepped out closing her door softly behind her. She took his arm as though touching something dirty. Looking at him she studied his appearance, his long white locks of hair flowing down and dropping back behind him dangling to his waist, his tail draped over his shoulder. She admitted to herself that he looked rather handsome, nothing compared to her own Inuyasha. She dismissed those thoughts as he escorted her through the thick double doors at the end of the hall and into the dining room.

The table was set out romantically, fine china and candles illuminating the darkness that encroached upon it. Too bad Inuyasha wasn't here. She thought fervently. This would have been nice to have shared with him, but then he wasn't here and it was Sesshoumaru's arm she was clutching. Sad.

It was all elegant and dashing just as Sesshoumaru appeared but she wasn't as easily fooled as that. She could recognize his ploy to capture her heart. Too late she thought valiantly, it was already taken.

He led her to a chair, pulling it out courteously and waiting for her to be seated before pushing it in. He took a seat across from her the candle's light making his eyes glow eerily. "Nice isn't it." He commented gesturing towards the table.

"Yes I suppose it is. I've never seen it so beautifully laid out." She didn't think talking about the table was all that dangerous, unless he took that as a complement to himself. But she was sure he hadn't lifted a finger in doing any of this. No harm done in answering simple questions as long as she avoided eye contact, and any other contact for that matter.

"I'm hungry." He announced randomly. Kagome looked towards him unsure of what to do before she realized he wasn't talking to her. Too many years of waiting on people, she thought to herself.

He raised his hands above his head looking towards the kitchen doors. He clapped them together twice rather loudly. "Shippou can you please hurry the young lady and I are starving." Turning back to Kagome he laughed cruelly. "Hard to find good help these days."

She cringed. This could only get worse. She watched the kitchen doors as the opened to reveal a worried looking Shippou, arms laden with plates carefully balanced so as not to spill anything. He carried the plates over to the table setting one in front of each of them. He offered them a crisp freshly baked roll to eat with their salad. Kagome took one with out a second thought knowing Shippou's rolls were the best she'd ever eaten and rarely having the chance to eat one otherwise. They ate in silence Sesshoumaru attempting to catch Kagome's eye but she was too busy looking down at her plate trying her hardest to eat politely rather than shoveling down the mountain of fresh vegetables in front of her. She hadn't eaten anything this fresh for a long time. Once in a while if she was lucky Shippou was able to steel a few scrumptious morsels. This was the first time since she'd left her family that she actually got to enjoy her food like this.

Once they'd finished their salads they awaited the main coarse that Shippou would undoubtedly be bringing now that the Lord had called him several times already.

"How was the market today?" Sesshoumaru asked as Shippou brought in plates of chicken parmesan.

"Busy." She replied curtly. She waited for Shippou to serve her a heaping plate of chicken and noodles smothering it with marinara. He was an excellent cook and there was no doubt that this was one of his better dishes if Sesshoumaru had had him make it for their dinner. She ate it slowly savoring the taste.

"Good isn't it." Sesshoumaru noted how much she was enjoying it. "It's one of his better dishes. You know even though he is a little slow on the uptake I do believe he is a rather skilled cook."

"Yes he is a wonderful cook." She chose to ignore the comment on his intelligence. "You're lucky to have this kind of food everyday." Her voice was full of spite as she practically spit out the last statement.

He dismissed her sarcasm as though he hadn't heard it. "Sango wasn't mad about having to waste her day off was she? She didn't seem all that down and out. She looked rather happy when I saw her doing the laundry with you and Miroku. He did finish his work didn't he?"

"Yes I believe he did. And he was kind enough to help us with our work so Sango wouldn't be out there until tomorrow morning waiting for those clothes to dry." Some how he came off as more than cruel as he began to chastise her friends. It was hard for her to be so rude when she knew she'd only be hurting herself; anything she said to him would only make him mad but in no way would he give up at this rate.

He finished his meal after a few more attempts at a longer conversation which Kagome promptly slaughtered almost before they'd even left his mouth. He scooted his chair around the table so that it was closer to hers. Now would be the perfect time to make his move, over dessert.

Shippou walked in to discover that the Lord and Kagome were now seated much closer to each other or maybe it was only that the Lord had moved closer to her it didn't look like she had moved. Poor Kagome he thought to himself remembering how he had longed for his own love several times when Sesshoumaru had made it impossible for him to see her. But it was worse for Kagome he supposed adding Sesshoumaru's unwanted advances to her lack of free time. He noticed the pleading look she gave him as he cleared their plates and left them each with a slice of bilberry pie.

Kagome was starting to get nervous as Sesshoumaru continued to move closer and closer to her. She felt claustrophobic in his overbearing presence. She couldn't just get up and leave like she wished she could. She wanted to run but that would only improve her chances of getting a serious beating, maybe she could stay and weather this out.

He almost had her. Just a little bit closer. He scooted his chair a few inches more in the direction of Kagome. There, now she wouldn't be able to move away in order to avoid him. Pretending to eat his pie he waited for the perfect moment. He watched he eating taking small bites smiling warmly as she continued to consume the little portion making it last as long as she could. She took a sip of wine to wash the crumbs from her mouth. She drank slowly but in large gulps the liquid sliding down her throat. This was it.

She set down her glass. That pie was delicious she had to remember to tell Shippou that he was always doubting his cooking skills. She turned her head to Sesshoumaru to make sure he was still eating. She had barely turned her head to face him when his lips collided with hers. She was repulsed, he'd caught her off guard and she'd been so careful up until now. She closed her teeth tightly almost lopping off the end of his tongue to denying him entrance into her mouth. She was so shocked she couldn't bring herself to move away from him, but as he himself began to pull away her shock turned to anger. As their lips parted he backed away slowly the corners of his mouth hiding a ruthless smile. She stared at him for a few seconds as her anger boiled up inside her. She couldn't hold him back. It was her turn to shock him. She raised her hand and back handed him sharply the sound echoing loudly through the spacious dining hall. Too late she realized that she had just put the whip in his hands and asked for a good flogging. She could see his face redden in anger his gold eyes flaring as though fueled by an unseen fire. She scooted back to escape his rage almost falling off her chair as it crashed to the floor.

"How dare you!" He couldn't bring himself to shout at her and it took all he had not to scream at her until he was blue in the face. Instead he spoke forcefully his voice heavy with anger as he all but hissed at her. "Go. Go to your quarters now. I'll deal with you tomorrow. Sleep soundly until then because I don't believe you'll be able to sleep very well for a long time after tomorrow."

She huddled low scuttling towards the doors. She knew how angry he was and in this kind of mood she didn't know what he was capable of and she wasn't going to stay to find out. She slid out of the doors closing them quickly as she hurried down the hall to her quarters. She could hear things banging against walls as the whole mansion shook with his anger.

This was too much for him. Who did that little bitch think she was raising a hand to him like that? It wasn't even that she had hurt him so much but more that she had severely injured his precious pride. He was furious, throwing chairs allover the room ramming his fists into the wall. Luckily he was able to hold his temper the bulk of his fury could have obliterated the entire house to dust. He couldn't understand why he'd been able to hold in his anger. With Kikyo's betrayal he'd destroyed half a city but somehow even through his rage he was able to control his anger. Something was wrong with him. But he could fix that after he'd beaten the pulp out of that foolish girl.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Kagome closed the door to her room. Now she'd done it; there'd be cuts allover her back by tomorrow morning. Sesshoumaru wasn't the type to be sympathetic so she'd still have to do all her work that day. She'd made it up in her mind that she would go and see Inuyasha whether ot not Sesshoumaru allowed it. She needed to get rid of that filthy taste on her lips she needed her hanyou. Inuyasha always made things better for her.

She crawled under the covers not even bothering to change out of her dress. Sleep came quickly and lovingly cradling her in her arms through the night keeping her dreams sweet and free from nightmares until the sun began to rise invading the moment.

  


She woke rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Blissfully unaware of anything until she heard the sound of the beckoning bell. It hit her rather hard as she rose to Sesshoumaru's call. Again she didn't bother changing out of the wretched dress it would be covered in blood by the time he finished anyway why dirty a new outfit.

She followed the sound of the bell down the corridor, and out through the back door. She could see him standing there the whip held tightly in his hands. Usually a smile graced his face but today there was not a trace of a smile nor a hint of enjoyment. He leaned against a block of wood covered in more gashes then Kagome's back. He motioned for her to come forward as he backed away from the block to stand a few feet away back from it. She knew the drill. Walking up to the block she leaned over it pulling her hair down to hang by her face exposing her back. She waited for the imminent beating that was sure to ensue.

Sesshoumaru stood raising the whip high and cracking it down as it cut her dress and skin. He never missed after long years of practice he'd become very skilled. His whip raked through the air whistling along and then snap. Kagome's face screwed up in pain but through the whole ordeal she didn't make a sound. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her defeat. He stopped abruptly his arm almost in mid swing. A deep sigh escaped his lips. "You are free to go but I expect you to complete all your work for today. Move along now, I don't have time for you to skulk."

She rose and headed back to the house biting back remarks that would undoubtedly end in more pain.

Sesshoumaru watched her walk off her back obviously burning with fresh cuts. He hadn't enjoyed this as much as he usually did, as much as he hoped he would have. Something had to be wrong with him he couldn't bring himself to hate that despicable girl. He couldn't put a finger on it but something was keeping him from hurting her as much as he wanted to.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Kagome lay on Sango's bed her bareback exposed as her friend bandaged her wrapping her all the way around her middle. She'd already washed her cuts and cleansed them neatly accompanied with several of Kagome's sour moans. By now she was just finishing wrapping her up.

"I don't understand it was like he just stopped right in the middle of the beating and told me to go. This time I barely lasted for fifteen minutes usually it lasts for twenty-five minutes. Something must've been wrong with him." Kagome tried to explain why her beating was so short but she herself couldn't figure out why he'd just stopped as suddenly as he had. It puzzled her. If anything she would have thought today's beating would have been longer than usual.

Sango was still debating over telling her about what Miroku had said even though she knew she couldn't tell her and she wouldn't. She paused before contemplating what Kagome had said wondering herself why the Lord had chosen to end it so early. "I don't know why he would have done something like that. He can sometimes be unpredictable but after the wreck he made of the dining room I wouldn't be surprised if he'd beat you unconscious. You're lucky he didn't."

"I know. But then I wouldn't be able to finish my chores and that would defeat the whole purpose. It's not enough that he beats you he has to make you feel the pain over and over again. If you didn't then it just wouldn't be fulfilling for him." She didn't think that he would ever have beaten her as bad as Sango suggested even knowing how angry he had been last night.

"Maybe you're right. But I wouldn't count on it too heavily if I were you. One of these days he's likely to snap." She finished up the last of the wrapping. "Alright Kagome. Right as rain as long as you don't go picking at them again."

"But they itch sometimes just every so annoyingly." She replied in a mockingly pathetic whine.

"Off with you now maybe if you finish your work you can go and visit with Inuyasha." She called after her as she rushed out the door eager to start at the prospect of a chance to see the young hanyou.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Kagome wandered off into the forest. She'd finished all her chores that day including serving Sesshoumaru his lunch, grooming the horses and cleaning the rest of the house in order to see Inuyasha. She hadn't met the Lord's eyes the whole day afraid of the cruel heated anger that would force itself out of them to harm her, still afraid he hadn't quite vented all of his anger. She traipsed through the woods the trees looming darkly over her head. When she reached the clearing she noticed that a note had been stuck to the largest tree by an arrow. On it Inuyasha had scribbled out a message that he would be at the Lady Kaede's fixing a stubborn fence that refused to stand up. She hurried through the woods to find a separate path that led to Kaede's.

Reaching the edge of the forest she followed the path through a flowery meadow until she could see her old friend standing along the side of her house. She reaches her giving her a warm hug. "I haven't seen you in a while, my sweet child. How are thee doing as of late." She gave her a welcoming smile.

"It's wonderful to see you again. I'm doing wonderful how are you? Oh and have you seen Inuyasha?" The words spilled from her mouth in a jumble it's a wonder the Lady Kaede understood half of what she said.

"I'm fine child. He's over there fixing that blasted fence." She pointed across the meadow to Inuyasha's bent form. He had his bare back to them glistening with sweat in the afternoon sun his haori hanging down about his waist. His arm muscles bulged as he lifted the pieces of the fence forcing them back together, as he nailed them to each other his hammer moving quickly, continuously. As soon as he was ready to move on to the next section he turned slightly catching a glimpse of Kagome. He rushed over to them taking Kagome up into a tight embrace his hands clutching her body close to him as he tightens his arms around her. Pain lashes through her body as his hands seem to sear her flesh the new cuts on her back burning in agony even through the bandages.

  
  


A/N: I hope this extra long chapter makes up for all the time it took especially since I didn't post it right when it was finished. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll write write write. Like I said I should have the next chappie up a lot sooner than this one gotta go now Ciao.

Oh yeah the next chappie-Forgotten Memories (Lot's a flashbacks in this one folks)


	4. Forgotten Memories

Disclaimer: As usual I don't happen to own that totally kawaii hanyou Inuyasha. Wish I did though.  
  
A/N: Hope Yalls have happy Halloween anyways I know this cahppies like way overdue sorry I do write a lil slow some times and I had to write a ghost story for my creative writing class so I had to work oin both at the same time. Anyways Here it goes...  
  
Twisted Love  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Forgotten Memories  
  
Lady Kaede started as she saw Kagome's face cringe as Inuyasha's hands rubbed across her back. Strange, very strange. She had never seen her react so negative to one of Inuyasha's hugs. As he let his hands drop slowly to hold her arms she saw the girl relax and lean into him. After they'd said their hellos they dropped their arms and skipped hand in hand to Kaede's side.  
  
"You know that fence isn't going to fix itself young laddie. You better get to it." Kaede smiled inwardly an angry mask covering her face as she played with the poor boy sending him running over to the fence to finish his tedious task.  
  
Kagome smiled at him sweetly before turning to Kaede. She wanted her advice about her little Sesshoumaru problem, little to say the least, but she didn't want to tell her about being his servant. Slave was such a cruel word. She decided that making it Sango's story she could avoid any pressing questions. "Lady Kaede?" She ventured cautiously.  
  
"Yes child what is it?" She was interested in what the young girl had to say. Maybe she would learn why she'd been so sickened when Inuyasha had held her.  
  
"Well, it's just this problem my friend Sango has. And I was looking for advice so I could help her. I thought that since you seem to know so much that you could help me help her. If that makes any sense." She was overly worried about exposing her true life to these people. It would be too hard to explain and even harder to keep them out of it. And at the moment letting them in would only make her problems worse.  
  
"Go ahead child." She hardly believed she would trouble her with Sango's questions. As usual this was her own problem craftily disguised as someone else's.  
  
"Well Sango's in love with this guy, but then there's this other guy that likes her. The guy that likes her is a Lor-, I mean a loner but he's always around her and stuff trying to kiss her and stuff. She doesn't treat him like she likes him and she usually ignores him completely but all of a sudden he likes her and doesn't want to leave her alone. She can't tell her hany-, handsome boyfriend because she's afraid that he'll hurt the other guy or the other guy will hurt him. I, I mean she needs a way to make this guy leave her alone. Do you think you know of anything she can do?" Kagome hit herself mentally. God could she have slipped up anymore. Kaede probably knew it was her by now.  
  
She'd guessed right. Kaede had a very good idea about who she was talking about. She knew it had something to do with her and Inuyasha but she couldn't fathom who the third party was. She thought about the circumstances and answered carefully. "Well child, if your friend so hates the one who is competing for her she should tell him to his face or else he will continue to trouble her so. If I were Sango I would tell the first boy the truth about the other but only after she had made sure to discontinue the other one's interest in her." She trusted the Kagome would do the right thing whether or not she took the advice, she had great faith in the girl. She looked over to see her ponder the suggestion.  
  
"Thank you Lady Kaede you've been most helpful. I will be sure to tell her. She should be most apt to follow your advice." Kagome decided to change the subject while she still had control of the conversation just in case Kaede got any funny ideas. "How long has he been out there?" She gestured to Inuyasha who was bent over the framework of the fence hammering something else into place.  
  
"Well…" She seemed to consider, figuring the time in her head." Since the sun rose I believe. He's been working like a dog." She closed her mouth quickly realizing what she just said. Kagome stared at her mildly surprised. Inuyasha absolutely hated it when people referred to him as a dog implying that his name was correct, and she had never known Kaede to speak of him like that. Luckily Inuyasha had been concentrating on moving the fence back into place and his usually sensitive dog ears hadn't picked up what she'd said."It's okay Lady only a slip of the tongue I don't believe he heard any of it." Knowing Kaede she'd be feeling bad about saying that one for a while well at least until she got into another argument with his royal pain in the ass. But she'd still feel bad and Kagome almost chuckled thinking of how she would berate herself for the comment.  
  
Lady Kaede shuffled her feat noisely coughing vuluptiously to conceal he flushed cheeks. She looked at Kagome as soon as she'd managed to control herself. The girl was staring dreamy eyed at the young hanyou as he labored away at the fence. There was something special between the two and it wasn't just their fondness for one another. She got the feeling that they would change each other's lives, but for better or worse she didn't know. "You two look so lovely together. You just seem to fit one another perfectly. Don't fret child all problems can be fixed and all wounds are healed in time."  
  
Kagome turned to her red flooding her cheeks as she blushed away those first comments. She suspected that Kaede did know something about her problem with the two inu youkis. She trusted her though and didn't worry over it. She only smiled at the old Lady and nodded happily.  
  
Inuyasha finished a few minutes later his white wispy bangs now matted to his forehead by his sweat. The sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky but the weather was still hot and humid the flies buzzing around the meadow the only sound as he walked over to where the two women stood. Again he embraced Kagome entangling her in a warm embrace. Closing her eyes she inhaled his familiar scent concentrating as hard as she could on his glowing eyes so as not to feel the pain in her back.  
  
He released her slowly as he felt something brush against his leg. He turned to see a jet black dog with it's jaws clasped around what looked like a brown leather bag. He was running away from them heading to the immediate direction of the forest.  
  
"Stop him. Please stop him. He's stolen my purse." Lady Kaede was yelling to Kagome urging her to run after the dog and catch him. Just as the girl had headed out at a heavy sprint she turned on him. "Inuyasha you baka go help her. I would like my purse if you please." He gave her a dry smirk as he headed out after both Kagome and the dog, gaining on them both after only a few seconds of running.  
  
He passes up a chagrined Kagome still sprinting at high speed while he barely makes an effort to fly across the fields. Closer and closer he gets to the dog. Just before it reached the edge of the trees he dived for it, catching it's back legs. He pulled the dog over to him wrenching the purse from his mouth. He gave it a light tap on it's behind, enough to make it squeal in pain, fleeing back to the trees.  
  
Inuyasha studied the bag. It was just an old brown bag not even something he would have referred to as a purse, but perhaps it was what was in it that was important. He flipped it over trying to find the opening. It took him a while to find it because it was only a small minuscule hole sewed shut loosely with string. For a few minutes he wrestled with the knots at the end of the strings so he could unthread it. Finally after several futile attempts he managed to untie the knots, he began threading the strings out backwards through the holes they had previously come through. Just as he was pulling through the last string Lady Kaede snatched the purse from him. She'd only just got there from walking the whole distance of the field. She clutched the purse to her giving him a hostile look as if to say "stay out of there". Her look changed dramatically as Kagome entered the scene. She smiled patting them both on the back. "Thank you so much for retrieving my purse you two, I would have never been able to catch him. That wretched dog, shouldn't be hanging around here anyway."  
  
"Who's is it?" Kagome ventured unsure of why Kaede was so happy about a purse. She'd seen people take things of more value to her and she hadn't even batted an eyelash saying they would get theirs, her eyed wandering up towards the sky. But she seemed to be very grateful and she had been even more distressed when she'd notice that her bag had been taken.  
  
"It belongs a rather queer gentleman that lives on the other side of the forest. Wears some strange ape mask and gray coat or something like that. Never got close enough to find out. I don't know why his dog would be this far away from home I've never seen him and his master that far apart." She shuffled her feat looking at the bag that she still held tightly her grasp never failing to crumple excess leather in her fists.  
  
Kagome felt something stir within her memory. That man sounded so familiar. She knew him from somewhere she just couldn't place why.  
  
"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" The Lady inquired politely but a little unexpected.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Keade but I'm already scheduled to have dinner with someone else." Looking up at the sun she knew she needed to get home soon. Too long of an absence on her part would make Sesshoumaru wonder. "Actually I think I should be going."  
  
Inuyasha declined as well. He needed to start some repairs on his own house. Must be spending too much time fixing other people's.  
  
Kaede hugged them both, careful not to touch Kagome's back, waving as they walked towards the forest hand in hand. She continued watching fingering the small pink bead she'd removed from her purse. The Shikon no Tama. She was sure he'd sent that dog to get it. Now that he knew she had it she couldn't let him get that close to taking it again. He was a strong shaman although not the best but in his own point of view he was the image of perfection. It was too powerful for him, just too dangerous for him to get a hold of it's magic. She needed to conceal it as best she could. The fate of many people lay in her hands. If he were to obtain the jewel he'd either kill himself probably the best outcome, but if he found a way to control it's power everyone else was in a hell of a lot of trouble.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a warm hug wincing lightly at the pressure on her back. they'd walked together all the way to the clearing but by now it was time to go their separate ways. They hadn't had very much time alone that afternoon and even though it hurt Kagome leaned closer to Inuyasha fighting through the pain as his arms tightened slightly about her. Backing a way she couldn't help but look into his eyes. She hated those eyes as much as she loved them. They made her feel so weak and fragile under their gaze. They only needed to beckon and she would adhere to their call. She had to get home but she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. She didn't want to either. He leaned down to her pressing his lips lightly against hers. Pulling away before she could even react.  
  
"That all you've got?" She tried to imitate his questioning look her head tilted slightly.  
  
He gave her a strange look mirroring her own. And of course it was nothing like his normal one. "Excuse me little missy but I believe the emotionlessness of that kiss would be your fault. Staring into my eyes like you were blind. Didn't even have the decency to return my kiss." He looked at her in mock anger arms crossed face sharp and glaring.  
  
She jumped forward to reach him grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. She leaned up kissing him sharply and pulling away just as fast. "And whose fault would that be then?" She questioned sarcastically.  
  
"No one's." He replied pulling her in for a full two sided kiss. She returned it with just as much fervor and passion as he did wishing she didn't have to leave, wishing her life was her's to control. She wanted him to hold her forever. Anything that would keep her with him and away from that twisted Sesshoumaru. But she had no choice in the matter. She pulled away slowly, giving Inuyasha one last tight embrace flinching in the pain.  
  
"Good bye my love." She called after him as he blew her a kiss. She turned walking off in a different direction back her Lord's estate. She felt awful about having to hold back the pain she felt when she hugged Inuyasha and she knew that Lady Kaede had seen it on her face. She could still remember a time when she didn't need to feel that kind of pain and she was even naive enough to think that she would never feel it. That was back when she'd lived with her family, before she'd been taken away from them by Sesshoumaru. That day still burned in her memory...  
  
At one time her family had been the caretakers of the Shikon no Toma, highly sought after for its legendary power. Several people had attempted to steal it but her grandfather had hidden in a box and covered it with protective scrolls. Her mother often wore it around her neck to know where it was at all times. Kagome had asked to wear it her self numerous times but each time her mother had refused implying that it was too dangerous for her to want to show off as jewelry. Kagome had been furious with her mother and without any further thoughts had planned to steel it. She succeed in taking it but it was only a short time before her mother had noticed its absence. Kagome began to wear high collared shirts to hide the jewel. She wanted to wear and would not give in to her mother by confessing to stealing it and having to return it. Back then she'd been selfish thinking that her family was important because of their undertaking as if it were something that made them above everyone else.  
  
Even though her mother continued to tell intruders that she no longer had the Shikon the flow of thieves did not lull. She began to worry about a more intelligent person that would come along and defeat her. Not having the jewel could mean her death. She was unsure of what to do and when he came she was all the less prepared.  
  
He pushed through the double doors of their shrine his long white hair ruffled by a light wind blowing into the room. His face was soft creamy white the tattoos on his forehead and cheeks marking him as an inu-youki, a very strong breed of demons who's blood ran cold through their stony hearts as some people said. Kagome had been frightened of him and yet enthroalled by his aura and even his beauty. She'd ran to get her mother who hurried to meet him.  
  
"The Lord Sesshoumaru has come calling. The Shikon no Tama, if you will." He held out his hand wanting it, grasping only at air when her mother refused saying she had lost it. He didn't seam to believe this as he turned to talk to the man at his right. The man was a tall shadowy figure, but even the light would not have told you who he was for he hid in an ape mask a long gray pelt wrapped about him like a cloak. You could see his hands and only a small glimpse of his jutting chin, but that was all. Kagome was even more scared of him. After conferring with the ape-man he turned to Kagome's mother to announce his verdict. "I will return in twenty-four hours time and by that time I want the Shikon no Tama to be resting within my own hand or..." There was a quick flash and like bolt of lightning he rushed towards them and back without them even knowing it. Kagome's mother stared at him horrified as he held her only daughter in his tight grasp. "Or else I will take your daughter instead."He laughed running his talons lightly across her throat oblivious to the jewel that hung at the end of her necklace barely hidden by the collar of her dress. Kagome couldn't help but be scared stiff as hepulled her closer to him his talons sharp and meaningful as they traced her jaw line. "A pity to destroy her whole face like that. I don't think she'd be at all beautiful anymore."  
  
Kagome looked to her mother her eyes pleading. Her mother was distraught not knowing what to do. For her daughters's life she would gladly give him the Shikon. But she did not have it and that was all that would save her now. "Please oh gracious sir we do not have your jewel. I swear to you that I myself misplaced it months ago and have not been able to find it since then. Please let my daughter go she is young and innocent. Do not let the Shikon spill her blood in addition to the poor souls it has demolished before her." She implored him almost on her hands and knees.  
  
If only what she said had been true, then there would have been hope for finding it. But now Kagome had it and she had most likely sealed her own fate in taking it all because she wasn't allowed to wear it. She had kept it a secret for so long she couldn't bring herself to say that she had it, not now when she barely breathed for fear that Sesshoumaru's sharp nails would pierce her flesh and slice open her throat.  
  
When the family still could not produce the Shikon he left dragging the rigid girl along with him. He took her to a clearing in the forest where she noticed he had made a small camp sight, apparently he did not live around here. He placed her in the center of the clearing leaving her there knowing he could catch her in a split second if she attempted to escape. He looked at her scornfully waiting for her to whimper in fear and was rewarded by the squeal of terror that emanated from her lips. He left her there knowing he would have no need to catch her; fear would keep her still.  
  
Kagome was terrified of him an that dark ape-man, but she had gotten herself into this fine mess and she was the one that would have to get herself out of it. She knew she could not let him, a demon with power enough already, get a hold of the jewel. She had to keep it away from him. Looking to make sure the coast is clear she sees that Sesshoumaru's back is turned. Ripping the Shikon from her necklace she tosses it a fair distance into the foliage. Checking to be sure she noted that neither Sesshoumaru nor the ape man had even moved an inch.  
  
She did not sleep the entire night for fear that Sesshoumaru or the ape-man would murder her in her sleep. She stared up through the space in the trees looking at the stars twinkling softly. They blinked in and out of being as though dying to be replaced again and again, one life eclipsing into the next in a millisecond. Life was like that taken in short breaths and glimpses passing quickly before your eyes gone before you even realized it started. Most people seemed to flow in that pattern lives going by swiftly only denting the surface of the world cycle barely noticed. But then there were those who went beyond the average pushing through the surface leaving craters in their wake rather. Those were the people who really affected others. She only wished that she could be one of those people. But now she would probably be of the other type her life only a flash before her.  
  
She turned her face down looking across the clearing to where Sesshoumaru sat looking back at her, his face emotionless in the cool midnight air. She loathed his very existence by now wishing he had never come and separated her from her family. She knew in her heart that it was her own fault for taking that jewel with it's power her grandfather might have been able to fight off the demon or at least keep him at bay long enough for them to seek the help of a Miko. But in her own selfishness she had doomed herself and punished her family in doing so.  
  
As the sun rose slowly casting long rays of light through the trees into the clearing Sesshoumaru rose quickly. Kagome had been surprised that he'd been so lively he hadn't slept a wink all night even she felt the pangs of fatigue. He hauled her back to her house asking her family again for the Shikon no Tama. They of course could not produce it. Sesshoumaru had bared his teeth furious with them. "Then your daughter will remain in my custody as my servant until you can give it to me."  
  
They'd left Sesshoumaru dragging her away from her family. Her last sight of them tears rushing down their cheeks her mother angry at herself for losing her oldest and only daughter. Kagome longed to call out after her to tell her mother the truth but she couldn't bring herself to say it and she couldn't endanger them more by letting Sesshoumaru hear it, her lasting defeat  
  
It was hard for her to remember those things. She missed her family so much now realizing that she'd probably been the cause of all their problems. Her father had deserted her mother when he found out that she was not his child, her brother Souta had almost frozen to death when she'd locked him outside through blistering cold thinking he was a theiving criminal, then she'd hidden the Shikon no Tama from them and put them through that whole Sesshoumaru incident.  
  
She hurried quickly to the mansion pushing back the tears that threatened to spill unrequited down her cheeks. She'd promised herself a long time ago that she would no longer cry in self pitty, to give satisfaction to her persecutors. She lifted her head back upwards to see that she was only a few feet away from the front double doors of the house. Walking in she could immediately find no one and began to call for Sango and Miroku thinking that they should be around somewhere. It was Shippou's day off and usually everyone had house work to do on those days to make up for his absence. She couldn't find any of the other's not even Sesshoumaru himself could be found. It was getting dark and she was worried about them. In truth she was more worried about Sango and Miroku than she was worried about Seshoumaru but she still worried for him. It surprised her that she even cared about him in her own mind she could see that it would be right for her to hate him after all he'd done. She pushed away her worry for him wandering around the house looking for her friends.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~ *~  
  
Sesshoumaru meandered across the lawns towards a tree that was situated near the front of his mansion. As he approached it he listened to the sounds of Sango cleaning the dishes, clanking them together as she always did as if to the rythm of a silent tune running through her head. He sat down leaning his back against the tree. He definitely needed to think.  
  
He didn't understand how Kagome made him feel so low so disgusting so evil and useless. He thought of his outburst the night he had discovered Kikyo's betrayal.  
  
He walked behind Niraku tracing his footsteps as he was led to the bar he'd never been to in his life. Niroku had assured him that there was something worth seeing in there or else there was no way he would have trecked all the way out here.  
  
They entered a small bar ordering drinks for the two of them. They'd been sitting at the counter for half an hour discussing random topics and commenting on obscure things when Niraku had raised his hands in front of Sesshoumaru who immediately fell silent. He moved his hands away from the Lord's face pointing to a table hidden way in the back for those who weren't to keen on being a main spectical. Sesshoumaru stared wide eyed at his little brother and...and his Kikyo sucking the life out of one another with their lips. He couldn't believe it Kikyo his Kikyo was kissing that half-breed bastard of a brother. How could she do this to him. He jumped out of his chair as it clashed to the ground, blood boiling eyes red with anger. The beauty of his face distorted by his demonic presence as his fury rose. Niraku ushered people out the doors in order to help them live through what happened next.  
  
"You." Shesshoumaru pointed an accusing finger at Kikyo. "You filthy bitch how could you."  
  
He ignored her garbled apologies throwing her to the floor. He turned then to his brother. His own flesh and blood, did he have no respect for his family. "You filthy bastard not even a full blooded inu youki and you think your good enough to compete with me. I trusted you and you turned out to be just as much of a traitor as the next jack ass."  
  
"I must not be that inferior if I got Kikyo." he smirked cruelly at his older brother.  
  
"I can't believe this." Sesshoumaru raised his arms above his head . In a furious burst of energy he threw his hands down power escaping from him like ripples in a pond. The entire bar was wiped out in the explosion and half the city was turned to ruins. The only people in the near vacinity that survived were Inuyasha, Kikyo, Niraku, and a steaming red faced Seshoumaru. He'd stormed out of the city angrily. It had been about then that he had started looking for the Shikon no Tama, anything that could keep his mind off Kikyo was a good distraction and this required all his attention and fulfilled his needs.  
  
It hadn't been easy to hold in his anger with her but with Kagome it hadn't been as easy to blow up like that for some reason he couldn't bring him self to do it to her. He'd been angry at Kikyo when she was so insolent but now it didn't even phase him, the most damage it delt was to himself. He had gotten considerably angry at himself for being rude to her in the first place and only taken it out on her as a mere cover up. It was too much now.  
  
He couldn't handle his emotions any more, that foolish girl had gone and confused him like that. He was pulled between a feeling of love for her and feelings of despise. A soft breeze ruffled through the leaves above him. He could still remember the day she'd been forced into serving him. She'd been strong and defiant and all the more he'd tried to change that the more she fought back twisting things to fit her own wants and needs. He felt the grass sway as another puff of wind wafted past him. He caught a whiff of her scent soft and sweet. Following it he turns to catch a peek of her slinking off into the trees at the edge of the forest. She snuck off a lot these days. It puzzled him what could be so wonderful to sneak off to so often. He had to know where she was going, what was so wonderful and precious to her to keep a secret. He feared it would be no good to follow after her himself she would be wary of him tailing her and even though he was a master of stealth he didn't want to be the one to follow he. It was too risky to put himself in such a position. Sango, Miroku and definitely Shippou would notice his absences for sure and of course the good friends that they are would tell Kagome of the change.  
  
He rose slowly walking towards the trees. Reaching the edge he surveyed the path he'd seen Kagome walking along earlier. He couldn't help but ponder where it led. He wanted to find out, and soon. He turned threading his along the path through the fronds of several ferns that overshadowed the dusty course heading in the opposite direction Kagome had taken.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sango watched as Sesshoumaru stood and walked off towards the woods, waiting as he disappeared into the woods. He didn't come out after a few minutes and she realized he'd be gone for a lot longer at this rate. Placing the dish in her hand back onto the counter top she dropped the towel and leaned back against the wall. It felt good to rest, all day she'd been on her feet and with Sesshoumaru watching her everything had to be perfect, unless she wanted a beating. She heard the kitchen door creak open and Miroku stepped inside, obviously he had also figured out that Sesshoumaru had left.  
  
He walked over to her purposely bumping her aside as her washed his hands on the cloth in front of her. "Excuse me madam." As if that made up for it. He'd knocked her off balance and she'd almost fallen.  
  
"I'll give you an excuse." She pushed him into the counter scurrying to the side as he tried swinging his arms at her wanting her to get away. He chased her across the room catching her as he blocked of all exits and forced her into a corner. He moved in on her slowly feeling the tension between them.  
  
Sango waited with baited breath as he pinned her to the wall and continued to lean closer and closer closing the gap between them. She yearned for the feel of his warmth on her skin, the touch of his lips on hers. She missed that. It wasn't very often that she got to be close to him. She leaned in spanning the distance between their lips. She felt at complete as she eased herself into his arms. She felt him tighten his grip around her slim figure. He was so loving and caring but only when they were alone. When others were around he was shy or indifferent towards her. If only he could be this way all the time. She thought as they ended the kiss. "Got you." Miroku smirked at her.  
  
"Oh yeah." She challenged back. Giving him a swift peck on the lips as she pushed him out of the way and fled out of the room. Miroku followed her out the door and down the hall. He ran quickly skidding to a halt as he reached her to avoid slamming into her. She turned just in time flinging her hands up to block him. At impact he was far to heavy for her to support they fell to the ground quivering with laughter playfully kissing one another in turn until they heard, "Sango, Miroku, anyone here." It was Kagome back to spoil their fun. They scrambled off each other and left the scene of the crime in opposite directions giving each other quickly fleeting smiles.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Lady Kaede sat down in at her table serving herself some of the soup she had just made. It was too bad Inuyasha and Kagome had declined her offer of dinner she would end up with leftovers for days but then again Inuyasha would have eaten her out of house and home. She stared at the tiny black bag that lay in front of her at the center of the small table. Inside the Shikon no Tama rested. She took small sips of the soup wondering what to do if her neighbor truly knew she had it. She had hears that he fashioned himself to have great power and that he was searching for a precious jewel that would only enhance his already awing might. It might be true then again maybe not. She took the jewel out of the bag an d looked at it, its pink sheen glaring in the candlelight. She'd had it for four years not at all long in its lifetime of millenniums. She felt its energy only holding it, but with that she could feel it's hatred burning through its core. The cause of so many wars and so much bloodshed and now in her old hands lined with age it only looked like an innocent bead a thing of beauty and nothing more...  
  
A/N: I wanted this chappie to be a lil longer but o well. hope you liked it.   
  
Thanks to HeartlessEnchantress I'm accepting anonymous review (thanks again) and btw Sess is about to find out kag's secret pretty soon idk if next chap or chap 6 but soon. then all hell's gonna break loose jk n e ways get outta here and go review. more u review the faster i write for reals so get to it. 


	5. Following Shadows

Disclaimer: Finally I've got you *ties Inuyasha to a chair then looks back towards audience* See I told you I could do it. *chair topples over behind her, she turns* Hey wait where'd he go. Never mind I guess it's true you can't have your cake and eat it too.  
  
Twisted Love  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Following Shadows  
  
Sesshoumaru quickened his pace. He was almost there and it was getting late he needed to make sure all his miserable little servants had done there work and that Kagome had managed to make it home before him. She was always very careful about this and almost always made sure he was absent when she returned. He wanted to catch her one of these days sneaking back through the woods, make her tell him where she'd been but he would know soon enough thanks to his old friend.  
  
He'd arrived at the small cabin dark and foreboding on the edge of the forest. He burst in the door never being the kind to knock. Inside the man sat on a soft cushiony chair brooding quietly a black dog whimpering at his feat. Without turning to face him the man addressed Sesshoumaru. "Any word about the Shikon no Tama? I heard that perhaps a certain miko might have it." Sesshoumaru didn't answer right away. He'd heard the rumors about Kikyo having the jewel but he knew it wasn't true. Before she'd become a miko she'd already had these powers that people were just now noticing. He was skeptical so kept his mind open for other possibilities.  
  
"Yes I've heard the same, it may be just a rumor who knows, I myself wouldn't bet on it being true." He wondered why Niraku would mention that. He was the one who was supposed to be keeping track of its whereabouts. He ignored it wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. The shaman's power was inferior to his own but the man was creepy and there was no point in staying here any longer than was necessary. "Niraku." He addressed the man. "I want you to do a favor for me."  
  
He turned, his black wavy hair tumbling down as he swept it off from the back of the chair. His face was young and handsome but lined with the permanent scars of evil his face never being able to contort its crooked features into a decent smile of joy. "What kind of favor?" He inquired rising from his chair with practiced ease. Snapping his fingers deftly he beckoned for the dog to leave holding open the door to the thick pitch night.  
  
How could he say this without losing face? Sesshoumaru had never admitted his weakness for human women. It wasn't normal for any self respecting inu youki to fall for a human, weak inept and pathetic in their own right, but it was in his blood as his father had had the same frailty choosing that human woman to bear his second son. And look how that traitorous boy turned out. But he had no choice; Niraku was the only one he trusted to get the job done. He cleared his throat loudly trying to gather his courage. "I want you to trail someone for me. A human girl Kagome she's one of my servants. You remember her, the one we took from the shrine when her family couldn't give me the Shikon. I want to know where she goes on her days off." Maybe Niraku wouldn't suspect anything maybe he would look past all the evidence and just agree.  
  
No such luck. He underestimated the conniving shaman, apparently not all humans were as stupid as he supposed. He waited on his decision watching the man's finger bounce rhythmically to his breathing as he tapped them up and down in annoyance. "I am not going to go and waste my time chasing some fantasy for you. Why don't you get off your lazy ass and do it yourself." A heavy growl escaped his throat at the insult but still he sat waiting for him to finish what he was saying. "I have enough problems trying to figure out if little old ladies are hiding the Shikon no Tama from me right under my nose." Niraku stopped suddenly fighting the urge to clap a hand over his mouth. He'd practically let it all out. How could he have been so irresponsible, so negligent? He would have to come up with a good excuse for that one.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean I thought you didn't know anything about the jewel." Sesshoumaru was furious. That insolent little bastard who did he think he was trying to hide this from him. "Who, who is this lady you speak of."  
  
He had to act fast. He brushed his hands across his shirt trying to come off as nonchalant as possible. "It was only a figure of speech your Lordship don't go and get your talons all tangled up yet. And I don't know anything about it. Why else would I question you about Kikyo?" He kept his composure wondering if Sesshoumaru was vain enough to lie about the Kikyo thing. He could be wrong about Keade having it and he needed to be sure. "Look, Sesshoumaru I'll make a deal with you. I'll trail your precious little Kagome but you have to give me all the information you have about Kikyo." If he was wrong and Kikyo did have the jewel things could get disastrous. At the moment it was whispered among the lowly thieves in the alleyways that her power could already rival his own. The wind hissed in his ear as though the farthest reaches of her power could still seek him out and follow his every move. With the added strength of the Shikon no Tama her energy would dominate all others. He was helpless against that kind of power. He needed to know.  
  
"Perhaps I can accommodate that." Sesshoumaru commented slyly he'd get what he wanted out of this. "But I will tell you nothing until you have watched her for at least one day and reported on your findings."  
  
He was in the clear. "Yes of course my Lord that will all be done." He watched as Sesshoumaru turned with a flourish his cape whipping through the silence as he marched out the door thinking he had been the smarter one.  
  
He didn't think it had gone all that bad. At least now he would get what he would find out where Kagome was sneaking off to and all he had to do was tell Niraku a little information about Kikyo. He should be getting that information soon if his spy would hurry up. Tomorrow was time for their scheduled meeting, but he was unsure if she would even be there she'd been abscent the date of their first and he hadn't heard from her since. He wondered if something were wrong. Had something happened to that little worm Kagura? He doubted it, she may not have been his type but he admired her skill with the wind and even with her powers Kikyo would have to struggle to defeat that. He would send Miroku and Sango to go find her and retrieve her information.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The floor creaked softly as he paced back and forth over it, thinking. Something was up with Keade and Kagome seemed very agitated lately. He didn't understand what either of them had to be uptight about. First he would have to find out what was wrong with Keade, he wouldn't push the issue with Kagome he figured she would tell him what was bothering her when the time was right. But Keade was acting out of character. He'd never known her to be so flustered over a purse as she had been earlier. He'd always known he to be more of the type to curse them under her breath believing that the gods would see to their punishment. He didn't know what to make of it and he'd been thinking about it for far too long by now. He walked over to his bed hopping up onto it. He laid down on his belly looking up through the window. The moon was a small sliver in the sky the large eye of light yearning to close in sleep itself. Almost time for the new moon. He hated those night, feeling so vulnerable and weak. He wondered if all humans felt that way, knowing their life could slip away so quickly if they weren't careful. He lived in a traitorous time, but at the moment he was glad for the lull in conflicts.  
  
He rolled over to lay on his back. Tomorrow Kagome said she would be able to stay with him for a whole day. She'd said that her friend's family had come to visit and she'd felt like she was in the way after a while. A whole day. It seemed long to him he hadn't been with her for a whole day in weeks. It was more like short peeks of a few hours or so, never really long enough in his opinion and he was grateful for the chance to spend this kind of time with her. He was tired from all the work Keade had assigned him to presuming that he would love to do it. Sometimes that woman assumed to much responsibility for other people and not enough for herself. He closed his eyes a yawn creeping past him. He would deal with he slyness later but for now he was going to sleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sango started at a rough knocking on her bedroom door. It was far too early to start her chores and she wondered who needed to talk to her so urgently that it couldn't wait until she was properly awake. "I'm coming. Hold your horses." She called groggily rising from her bed and wrapping herself in a thick robe. Opening the door she all but shouted her guts out to shocked figure of Kagome framed in the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry Kagome didn't mean to shout." She stifled a yawn. "What do you want so early in the morning?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you Sango it's just that, well…"She stumbled over her words. "I was frightened yesterday. Sesshoumaru was watching me when I went to see Inuyasha. He followed me all the way to the edge of the forest. Luckily he didn't go down the same path. But I wanted to ask you, if happen to you see him following me you have to keep him away from m. If he finds out about Inuyasha..." She gave Sango a worried look twisting her hands around eachother nervously. She truly hoped she'd only imagined that Sesshoumaru had followed her. If he found out about them it would be the last time she ever saw Inuyasha not to mention most likely the last time she saw the light of day. She shivered moving her hands faster as she threaded them in and out of one another.  
  
Sango felt bad for Kagome. She didn't even know the half of it, but telling her about the two demons being brothers would only make things worse. She could watch out for her sidetrack the Lord, but she couldn't keep him from finding out that much she knew was inevitable. "I'll watch him for you Kagome. Just go and see Inuyasha. You don't want to waste you day off sitting here in this god-foresaken place."  
  
"Thanks Sango." She gave her friend a warm hug before rushing out of the room and out of the mansion. She slowed her pace and headed for the forest.  
  
She felt a little guilty for going off like this and enjoying a whole day away fro that hell hole. Last night she'd offered to do Sango's chores since she owed her for the night she'd had dinner with Sesshoumaru. Of course Sango had refused brushing off Kagome's proposal. She'd insitisted deligently that Kagome needed a day off from all the stress she'd been putting on herself lately. Sango was always like that. Kagome thought ruefully. Often wanting to put others before herself even when it should have been the other way around in some cases. She was grateful that Sango had let her go she hadn't had a whole day to spend with Inuyasha in a long time. Still, she felt obligated to make up for Sango's missed day.  
  
She reached the trees forgetting all about her squabble with Sango as she drifted over the path towards the clearing. The sun through dappled light through the mess of branches above her. It hit her spotting her skin with sheets of light here and there the rest of her lost in shadows. The trees hummed with the sweet lull of birdsong as the morning grew old. She was enthralled by the beauty of this place. To her it seemed magical and enchanting. Lost in her own imaginings ahe did not notice the ape man as he followed her through the trees.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Niraku woke before the sun rose trudging over to Sesshoumaru's estate. He donned his usual ape mask and grey pelt. They were good camouflage and besides that he'd gotten used to wearing them. He reached the outskirts of the forest a safe distance from the large mansion. He resented the conniving Lord Sesshoumaru for making him do this but he needed to know about Kikyo. He feared that if she did have the jewel she would definitely come after him. He'd been the one who brought Sesshoumaru all those years ago to see her and Inuyasha in that pub. She had blamed it on him that she had lost Inuyasha "her one true love" as she'd called him. Too bad she'd run to Seshoumaru the moment he'd calmed down about the whole incident. That had all been so long ago but he was certain she hadn't forgot especially after Sesshoumaru had turned her away after he caught her trying to get with that foul hanyou behind his back all over again. Some people never change.  
  
He shook his head his mind roving back to the present a he watched the house waiting for Kagome to make her escape.  
  
He didn't need to wait long; as soon as the sun was up he saw he walk out of the house wearing a bluish green kimono extremely flattering on her shapely figure and a good color to go with her eyes. Whoa, what was he thinking supposed to watch the girl for Sesshoumaru nothing more. He watched her step sure footedly onto the path her stride crisp and well balanced. He shrunk into the shadows, as she grew closer. He heard the soft crunch of her thin shoes on the dusty path as she passed him turning along the curve of the path. Hiding himself deep in the shadows he pursued her from a safe distance behind.  
  
He traced her steps as appeared to glide into a clearing near the center of the thick foliage. She stood in the clearing staring up at the treetops for several minutes muttering something to herself before traipsing off in a different direction down an unmarked trail through the trees.  
  
She led him through the forest down the invisible trail. She knew where she was going her eyes looking straight ahead never once glancing down at the uneven ground nor stepping astray. He followed quickly not wanting to lose his way with the absence of a marked track and in this gloom he didn't consider it likely he would be able to find his own way around. He himself lived in through the forest but he had never been this far deep into it. The trees grew thick and towered above him. They were clustered tightly together and made him feel a little claustrophobic. He stopped as she approached another clearing, larger than the first and lit by blaring sunlight. He shielded his eyes as the light caught him off guard. Bringing down his hand he looked through the colors and dots spinning before his eyes to where Kagome stood in front of a small cabin. She walked up to the door slowly and purposefully knocking sharply. He waited as she did with baited breath to see who would open the door.  
  
It took a long time for anything to happen but when it did Niraku watched wide eyed and open mouth in surprise. A lone hand pushed the door open followed by the tall young hanyou that he had seen one too many times before. He moved fluidly his hand passing from the door to aroud Kagome's thin form in one graceful maneuver. He swept her up into his strong arms embracing her tightly. She smiled sweetly at him as he backed away. He led her into the house gesturing for her to enter.  
  
Niraku was livid with glee. Inuyasha would surely be dead this time. Taking Sesshoumaru's claim twice in a row. The Lord was never one to wait for three strikes two fouls and you were out. And in Inuyasha's unpleasant case he was long past due to be hitting the bench. He turned ready as ever to be the bearer of bad news and inform Sesshoumaru about the untimely event of his brother's second betrayal when he heard a yelp that sounded predominantly feminine sound from inside the cabin. He tried to suppress the urge to investigate and continued to head away from the clearing back into the crowded forest but as usual curiosity got the better of him. He scuttled across the clearing careful to duck low as he neared. He sidled up along side a window and with his back to the wall he rose alongside it carefully peering in through the fogged glass.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sango hurried about the house sweeping the floors her broom moving methodically as she swayed unconsciously to the sound of birdsong floating to her ears from the open window. She'd already done the dishes from Sesshoumaru's breakfast and her hands were still feeling the chill from the cold water of the stream where she'd gotten water for the horses. She stopped sweeping as she finished up with the room listening intently to the soft whistling of Miroku out in the garden. She walked over to the window setting down the broom carefully. She smiled as the warmth of the sun flooded over her. Staring across the lawn at Miroku, something she couldn't help, she vaguely wished that she were free. Free from this wretched servant's duty. She longed to jump through the window and grab Miroku by his dark violet cloak and yank him off into the forest away from this place. She loved being alone with him he was so caring and loving his emotions plain to her but sometimes when others were around she perceived him to be cold and heartless. It was only a front he put on to shield his true self she knew but it worried her to no end that he had truly gone for that fake scowl and cruel demeanor leaving her to fend for herself. For now he would always return from his stupor of passion as if he had saved it all for her, but still his dark eyes were holding something back and whatever it was frightened her.  
  
She started as the door creaked ajar. She whirled around to find herself almost nose to nose with Sesshoumaru. Backing away cautiously she curtsied. "My Lord." What did he want now? Didn't she have enough things to do without him adding to it. She stifled an audible sigh almost too late as he raised an eyebrow to her. He swept away whatever he had been thinking and addressed her casually. "Sango my dear I need you to go to the market place for me today. You can take Miroku with you seeing as one of you alone usually messes things up. Maybe this time two heads will be better than one. But back to what I was saying I want you to go to my hut on the outskirts of the town. A woman should be there waiting for you. Tell her that you are my servants and do as she says. Whatever she gives you, you must not open it or read it it is for my eyes only." He said the last bit noticeably threateningly.  
  
Sango nodded slowly as she replied. "Of course my Lord it shall be done as you have said." She scrambled out of the room to get Miroku. Well maybe they would get some time alone after all. She smirked as she all but skipped out to tell him the news.  
  
A/N: Hope you like this chappie next up i think i'll call it "realization" but don't qoute me on that one.  
  
DisgruntledA/N: I'm glad my creative writing teacher lets me use his comp or else I woulda never got this chapter finished til next week curse my mother and her grounding me for 4 days of detention. I was so mad all I did was be tardy a few *cough* days and she got all control freakish. gosh hate to see if she found out bout dress code violations. but anyway she's at my lil sis's soccer game so I had tome to finish it i worked a lil on it last night but not a lot i was tired from a cross country meet. lol that and i wanted to finish a book i was readin but yeah ne way thanx for the encouragement i promise i'll get the next chapter up by tuesday i owe you guys. but yeah i g2g 4 my madre gets back. Ciao!!! 


	6. Realization

Disclaimer: Does any one else get tired of these? Cuz I kno I'm tired *tries to stifle a yawn* but then again that could be from chasing around little hanyous *looks toward still empty chair* if he didn't keep running away maybe i wouldn't have to write this but then agin where would i be without my disclaimers *probably somewhere better*  
  
A/N: I just want you all to know that i'm really fickle and sometimes i start things and forget about them and don't finish them but i'm actually keeping up with this one and i can't believe i have chapter six up already yeah i'm excited for myself never been so diligent in my life. but ne ways yeah i'm just takin up space and wasting your reading time so leave me and get to it.  
  
Twisted Love  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Realization  
  
Kagome stepped inside Inuyasha's well lit cabin as he gestured politely for her to enter closing the door softly behind them. She stared at the spacious front room. It's contents orderly placed about it in an un-Inuyasha-like fashion. She'd often known him to be more partial to chaos then organization and the scene of this front room struck her as odd. She wandered around the room picking up random objects here and there. A finely decorated vase with a few wilted flowers still clinging to life placed on a table, a tattered book with a worn cover; she could barely make out the title 'Shattered Hearts'. She giggled softly under her breath barely audible in the small room but for some one with overly sensitive ears like Inuyasha it was loud and clear.  
  
"I'm sorry, is something wrong. Am I too sentimental for you?" He commented sarcastically his voice dry. He'd never been alone with her like this. Away from everything and everyone, but it felt good to know he had her all to himself. He changed his demeanor hoping it wasn't as abrupt a change as it appeared to him. "Too bad they died you would have liked them. The color of your eyes."  
  
He always turned things around on her like that. Placing the book she still had in her hands down onto the table she returned to the flowers some of which still had a faint bluish black tinge to their crispy brown. She fingered a petal carefully in her hand. She pulled it away from the plant causing it to shudder sending a shower of the petals to flop down over the side of the table to land half-hazardly scattered across the wood floor. She let go of the single petal that rested between her fingers. It fell lazily floating left and right in a swaying dance before it reached the ground freezing time.  
  
Inuyasha studied her face as he watched her eyes follow the petal to the floor. She smiled as she looked at the pieces strewn across the floor. Her eyes shown gleefully as she bent down to pick them up. Once she had put them all into a towering pile in her hand she carried them gingerly to the nearest window. Just as she reached it she tripped stubbing her toe on the leg of a chair letting out a muffled yelp of pain she dropped a few of the precious little pettals. She bent double picking up the petals delicately and replacing them in her palm with the others. He smiled as he watched her rise gracefully and with much finesse as she continued on drifting toward the window sill. Using one hand she opened the latch and flung the door open. She heard a soft thud and a yelp and leaned out of the window cautiously. She screamed as she looked into the face of the ape-man flinging the petals here and there. She backed up into Inuyasha who practically dived out the window to see what had frightened her. When he reached it there was nothing left of whatever it had been except for a few gray hairs that were floating softly in the air. Apparently someone had left in a hurry.  
  
He closed the window and secured the latch hastening to Kagome's side. He gripped her shoulders protectively. "You all right love?" He could feel the tension in her muscles as she strained to calm herself. She could still remember that awful mask grinning at her maliciously as it had from her very nightmares everyday since Sesshoumaru had stolen her from her family, and now she'd seen him again. Standing outside this very house eavesdropping on her none the less. A fresh wave of shivers rushed down her back and the hairs on the nape of her neck stood on end she couldn't help but be frightened. Inuyasha's comforting touch helped but she couldn't tell him what she'd seen and why it had scared her, she'd been keeping it a secret for so long she couldn't bring herself to brake his trust. So she kept silent through his questioning, only informing him that someone had been out there below his window. She'd lied saying she didn't know who it could have been; she hadn't got a good look at him. She felt bad for spinning this endless web of lies around him knowing that sooner or later one of them would get caught in it and she would have to explain. But it wasn't happening yet and she could wait.  
  
She spun around in his arms leaning against him pressing her cheek into the soft fabric covering his chest. She could hear his heart beating rhythmically and could feel his steady breathing. She matched her breathing to his slowing hers to a more normal speed. He ran his hands up and down her back in an effort to calm her. And as she simmered down he slowed the movements of his hands and backed away slowly to look into her eyes. "It's okay now. He's gone. I promise. Are you alright now?" He waited for her answer. This wasn't at all what he had hoped for today and it wasn't even a good way to start off his day. Hopefully circumstances would improve as the day wore on.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Sango snuck up behind Miroku waiting for the exact right moment. As he was about to rise from his kneeling position she poked him strategically in the ribs. Just as she'd hoped he'd turned to look at her. Somehow by default when he'd turned he'd accidentally ran into her lips. Although he made no effort to remove them after the first crash. She leaned into the kiss longing to be alone with him again as she felt him pull away to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Paranoid." She muttered quickly. "What are you so worried about?"  
  
Miroku stared at her dumbfounded before giving her a playful slap on her back. She winced slightly through a smile. "Oh I don't know maybe I just happen value my immediate health a little more than you do. Never knew you liked having all those scratches on your back" He waited for her to blow up on him looking around nervously to make sure that there were no sharp objects around. Didn't want his eye to get poked out or anything. He waited but nothing happened. He looked up at her to see her studying him. It unnerved him to have her paying such close attention to him.  
  
"That wasn't nice." She chided him after a few more moments pinching his cheek tightly if only to see it turn bright pink. She released it quickly as he jerked back flinging a hand up to cover his offended pain. "Anyways I came out tell you that we're going to town today to do something for his royal highness. You should get ready it takes a while to get there and back." Miroku stared at her strangely. "It's not market day or anything like that so why are we going?" Sango could tell he had no idea and rather than be bothered with his insistent inquiries she told him about meeting some lady and taking a message or whatever back to Sesshoumaru. "Well come on, get your lazy ass up and let's go." She stood up but not before she'd placed a finger under his chin to lift it up as she rose. She flicked it away casually as she sauntered off towards the stables her hips swinging dramatically. It seemed to have the desired effect because when she looked back the perverted boy had already stood and followed her his mouth hanging open bordering on drooling all over himself. She laughed to herself. This was going to be a fun day if she had anything to do with it.  
  
Miroku followed her into the stables barely able to keep his eyes off her. She seemed a little overly seductive at the moment not that it bothered him but she should know there was no way in hell she needed to try that hard to get his attention. He saddled his horse hurriedly eager to get away from this place and be alone with Sango.  
  
She saddled up slowly, agonizingly slow in Miroku's opinion. But why not it wasn't like she was in any hurry. Well that wasn't entirely true she wanted just as much as he did to be alone but she wasn't going to give everything away. She wasn't a complete idiot maybe a halfwit but never a complete idiot. Sometimes her foolishness amazed her.  
  
Mounting her horse she led the way out of the grounds Miroku following at close quarters. Again they passed the twisted metal of the gate and Sango was reminded of murdered souls writhing in torment just as they would in the bellows of hell. Whoa too much imagery for her, she didn't like thinking such morbid things especially when it was all so close to home. Literally.  
  
They rode out not looking back until they could be sure the estate was out of sight. Sango smiled at Miroku insinuating her thoughts. "Wait until we get there." She told him as her horse kicked up dust nervously as Miroku's approached it. He'd smiled winking at her knowingly. She liked him this way carefree and loving. She looked at him letting the reins in her hand go slack as she examined him. His hair was pulled back in a short pony tail at the nape of his neck a few strands hanging loose in front of his face. His violet cloak whipped in the wind fluttering in ripples as the breeze played with it bouncing it from one direction to the other. His strong arms moved with practiced ease as they handled the reins. His arms, how she longed to be wrapped up in them by his side. He rode with grace and precision moving fluidly as the horse moved as if they were one. She imagined it as though it were a complicated dance, beautiful in its own right.  
  
He could feel her gaze fixed on him but unlike earlier he wasn't as self- conscious as all that. He turned to her giving her a broad grin happy to be in her company.  
  
When they reached the market they were surrounded by the usual hustle and bustle of people. The left their horses to a shepherd as always and snuck off to a secluded alleyway hiding themselves from prying eyes. Thank the gods, finally alone at last.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Sesshoumaru sat on a large fluffy whicker chair packed with cushions to make it exceptionally comfortable. The chair was situated on the deck surrounding the backside of the house. It was cool outside today and he had decided to have his tea out here.  
  
Shippou lumbered out of the back door carrying a tea tray with piping hot tea and a tray of scones and honey cakes. The Lord breathed in deeply savoring the smell of the wonderful delicacies he would be enjoying with his tea. Shippou placed a tea cup down pouring him a full portion and leaving the entire tray of his fresh baked goods for the miser to enjoy. Sipping his tea thoughtfully Sesshoumaru admired the view of the forest from where he sat, the wispy trees bending in the wind sometimes as fickle as people but still able to withstand the most heavy of blows.  
  
Where had the lovely Kagome gone today? He mused his finger tracing the rim of the warm cup in continuous circles. Niraku was sure to have a busy day. That girl wasn't the easiest to track and with her energy who knew how many places she would go. Oh well, he'd let the old shaman deal with that he had enough on his plate while he waited for Kagura's information on that little worm Kikyo. Why hadn't she given the letter to Sango and Kagome the day they went to market? He'd instructed her to do so on their last meeting and she'd agreed. Some how he felt that something was wrong. He'd known Kagura to be prompt and diligent not one to let him down. It puzzled him why she'd neither given him the information nor informed him of why she hadn't. Hopefully he'd receive word from her by the end of the day or else he'd have to go and find her himself, a task he wasn't looking forward to. Kagura wasn't his idea of a pleasant acquaintance, merely an accomplice, and a distant one at that. Best for her to send any messages through his servants rather than go through the formalities himself.  
  
He picked up a scone carefully placing it in his mouth. The taste burst itself as it met his tongue it was wonderful. Too bad Shippou hadn't been around to cook for his father he'd always loved a good cook. Inuyasha's mother had ben an exquisite cook making all kinds of delicacies for them. He resented her for the human that she was angry that his father would stoop so low. Humans were inferior, rampaging beasts compared to the highly evolved youki. They were the real rulers in this world the humans pawns in a game they had no idea was being played. He scowled if only to himself as his thoughts clouded, and he wanted one of those humans for himself. He was worse than his father. At least he had respected the members of the human race as a whole unlike Sesshoumaru who only valued a single one of them, a wretched female as well. The thought of her pulled at his heartstrings, he had to have her for himself. Who was it that held her at night, running their fingers through her and holding her to them protectively as he yearned to do? It pained him to think that someone else had the chance to keep her for themselves taking all her love to fill their already overflowing hearts. It was his heart that was still bleeding from Kikyo's incident, ripped apart and wracked with hurting. He was the one that Kagome should lavish her love upon. If only he could find out how to sway her into his waiting arms. There had to be a way.  
  
Surveying the scene above him he observed the white fluffy clouds scudding across the sky. It was still early and he had plenty of time to contmplate his problem but for now he wanted to just "be". Sitting back in his chair he closed his eyes slowly his eyelids heavy. He needed rest at the moment and for once he let himself have it.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
The exact second he had raised his head to look in on them that miserable brat had to open the window right into his nose. He' yelped painfully as his nose burned with the impact. He heard her scream as he looked a her. Her eyes were deep and for the single moment that he'd stared into them he could see a flicker of power behind them, hidden perhaps even from herself. Then she backed away from the window and he'd fled faster than a lightning bolt. Inuyasha would be in a foul mood if he caught him spying again. He'd thought he was going to lop his head off when he'd been prying into his and Kikyo's relationship, who knows what he would do if he caught him a second time.  
  
Stumbling through the thick trees he'd rushed on his toes all the way to the clearing where Kagome had first led him. It was of his intention to return to his own home but he was inclined to go and visit a special someone he'd been wondering about lately. He headed out yet again in another direction leading away from the clearing. The path led him through the twisted routes of the forest to a wide peaceful meadow bees droning merrily or annoyingly in his case as he sidled up to the edge of her fence. He peered across the fields and into an open window watching her as she ate not knowing he was waiting just outside her door ready do take her precious jewel. If she even had it. He thought glumly. He seriously needed that info from Sesshoumaru if Kikyo had the Shikon no Tama there was no reason sticking around this old lady waiting for her to fall asleep or leave it somewhere so he could take it like some common thief. He didn't move from his position lingering as he watched for a sign that she did have the coveted jewel. He had to know if she had it.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
As soon as Kagome had calmed he lead her around to see the rest of his abode.  
  
Inuyasha took her next to a small side room. "The library." He proclaimed simply. "One of my favorite rooms. Not that I like to sit in here or anything I only like it for the books. And yes I know how to read." She giggled although she'd had to bite her tongue before she spit out that very comment. She looked up and down the ceiling to floor shelves perusing over the titles. She'd never really thought of him to be this way, but maybe there was more to him than she'd first suspected. He led her to his own room. Much more like him. She thought to herself as she looked on to the piles upon piles of clothes and other things strewn about his bedroom floor. It was perfect, just as chaotic as she'd imagined it to be. She kicked some of the piles to the side shoving what was almost an entire outfit from the top of his bed before lifting herself up onto it. She sat with her legs slinking over the edge.  
  
She looked over to Inuyasha who stood a short distance away across the room. He was fidgeting with the strings that tied about his waist. He seemed nervous like she did she could tell that her hands were shaking abominably so she kept them plastered to the bed in an effort to hide their jumpiness from him. She wasn't sure what to do from here. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to shoot over to him and pull him back onto the bed with her and carry on from there but she didn't want to scare him away. She calmed her rushing nerves and her thumping heart. Instead of bringing him to her she grinned at him trying to ease away his anxiety. She beckoned to him openly, quite the temptress in his eyes. Well nigh to flying the few feet between them he came to her scooping her up off the bed entirely and whisking her in to his arms. He kissed her steadily wanting nothing more than to please her. She smiled deeply as he kissed the corners of her mouth quickly only teasing her.  
  
He lifted her back to the bed laying her down slowly supporting her weight easily in his strong muscled arms. She sank in to the soft cushions lightly. Her face was so perfect framed as it was with her dark raven hair, she appeared to him as an angel, lovely, above all else the complete definition of beautiful. Lying down next to her he propped his head up on his hand his elbow settling into the sheets next to her face. He gazed down at her, her eyes beaming as she peered up at him intently. Tracing her jaw line with his fingertips he brought his fingers over her skin tenderly caressing it as her brought his fingers to her mouth keeping it closed with a single finger as if telling her to keep a secret between them. He lead his lips down to her face kissing her eyelids closed and giving her a playful nick on her ear. She squirmed as her ran kisses down her jaw line retracing the path his fingers had taken finally making it to her lips.  
  
She waited for their lips aggravated at the tantalizing close brush his lips made as they barely grazed hers. She wanted to kiss him and the next time his mouth came around she would be ready. He outlined her jaw a second time and as he reached her lips she threw her arms up around his neck forcing him down. She opened her mouth to him as he let his tongue slid through her lips skillfully. It was a passionate kiss heavenly, and enduring.   
  
A long time passed before they released each other. But Inuyasha backed away slowly leaning back onto his elbow a slight smile playing across his lips. "Delicious if I do say so myself." He reached out to grasp her hand holding it in his own giant of a hand compared to her delicate thin fingered hand. She squeezed sharply looking up at him a smile spreading over her own face. "Yes. I'll admit it was extremely satisfying. Much better than that old man last week. I really was going to marry him for his money to bad he wasn't as good a kisser as you or I'd be long gone by now." She chuckled at their old joke always a good way to get closer to him. He laughed with her his voice soothing her.  
  
Suddenly she felt tired. Twisting her body around so that she was face to face with Inuyasha She raised a hand to his chest. She pushed him down onto the mattress and scooted over quickly resting her head on his chiseled abdomen. He wrapped his arms around her, protective of his angel. She was drunk with the smell of him and closing her eyes she breathed in deeper drowning her self in him. He held her tightly making her comfortable in his arms. Her eyes were heavy and with Inuyasha enclosing her in his loving embrace she rested thankfully.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Miroku pulled his lips away from Sango's neck slowly still keeping a firm grip around her waist as he looked down the alleyway to his left. He'd thought he'd heard something crash in that direction. He couldn't be sure but he knew he'd heard something. Sango looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing. I just thought I heard something that's all." He leaned back down kissing a trail down to her neck to continue his interrupted business. Just as his lips had brushed her skin he felt Sango stir a muffled whimper escaping her lips. Her arms were resting on top of his and she clenched his upper arms as she stared off into the distance. She was looking over his shoulder to his left. He looked into her eyes and followed her gaze. A cloaked figure stood nought but a few feet away from them.  
  
It pointed a thin white hand at Sango. "Where is it?" Sango backed away from the figure and Miroku moved to hold her, to protect her. The figure moved closer floating towards them smoothly over the ground. As it got closer Miroku caught the feminine quality of the voice as again the figure spoke to Sango. "Where is the letter." It took Sango all of two seconds to realize what she meant. Thinking back she remembered how this same masked woman had attacked Kagome and given her that letter for Sesshoumaru. The cold cruel shadowy figure that had threatened to kill them if they lost the letter...  
  
A/N: dum da dum dum... oh no what's happenin next. LoL i kno! next chappie called "Useful Deception" unless i change it for some reason or other. But anyway i kno my chappies have been short lately i should be able to make up for that next chappie cuz i kno it's gonna be a long one i gotta make a lotta things happen but anywayz thanks for the encouragement and the reviews hope you like the story. Ciao!!! 


	7. Useful Deceptions

Disclaimer: *looking again at empty chair throws mangled chains to the floor* you'd think that if little old me could capture Inuyasha then these idiots could at least keep him from escaping *glares at guards posted at the single doorway* not like he had that many escape routes. Oh you know how it goes 'if you want something done right you best do it yourself' *humpf* more work for me  
  
A/N: fixed some of the spellin in my other chappies sorry bout th@ spell check on my comp is ghetto so it don't work and sorry bout some of the mix ups in my words. I'm so mad I rote the 1st 6 pgraphs of this chapppie and I saved it but of corse my comp said ther wer problems loding it from the disk and duh stupid me never saved it 2 the actual comp. I'm happy i finishd this chappie but it was an all niter sory it took so long i didn have alotta time l8ly to work on but yeah. it I was real mad and now i'm way tired but o well th@'s over and dun w/ so on w/ the chaos  
  
Twisted Love  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Useful Deceptions  
  
Keade could feel him lurking around outside. He'd been there forever and it didn't look like he'd be leaving. She paced through her house so that she looked busy. She wouldn't do anything suspicious and she'd left the Shikon no Tama hidden in her room. No need for him to see it.  
  
She was afraid to turn her back on him yet afraid to look at him. She only knew he was still there by the shivers that ran through her body every time she walked passed a window and the hairs that stood up on her neck every time she heard the wind outside. He has to leave sooner or later and she hoped that she did before it got dark or she'd be losing a lot of sleep.  
  
Outside Naraku waited for a sign. So far all she'd done was walk back and forth adjusting things that had nothing wrong with them to begin with. He'd had the feeling that she knew he was there and was only playing him for the fool that he was but he hadn't seen her even look towards his direction and there hadn't been a lull in her activities as of yet that would tell him that she'd noticed. He still had hope that she had te Shikon no Tama as long as it meant Kikyo didn't. He continued to watch halfway hidden behind a fence praying for her to slip up.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Why didn't you give it to him?" A sharp hiss emanated for her as she glided closer her face a sea of swirling shadows under her dark hood. The alleyway had suddenly gotten darker the only light coming from small pinpricks coming from the woman's glowing eyes. She continued to advance upon them.  
  
Sango shook with fear her face white with horror. Grasping Miroku's hand tightly she backed away from the terror that stood before her. How could she have forgotten about that letter? Kagome had been so adamant about finding it and she had just let it go as if it were nothing. She'd brought this one on herself but she couldn't understand how this strange woman had known.  
  
"Answer me." The woman screamed and a startled Sango began spitting out her response as quickly as she the words could fly from her tongue hurriedly rushing to the woman's open ears. "I didn't give it to him because I lost it I swear. I didn't read it, it's just that it got misplaced for a while and I forgot about it." She knew this admission would do nothing for her. She waited her heart racing through the pregnant pause until the cloaked woman replied stonily. "It is your own fault for not giving it to your master. I understand that your counterpart was enthusiastic about finding it while you tossed it away like a spider in the wind to become lost among the giants of the world. I swear to you that if you do not find that letter and deliver it to your master you will surely suffer a life worse than death." The threat hung in the air above them as Sango squirmed in terror.  
  
With that the woman turned as if to walk. Sango relaxed visibly in Miroku's arms letting out a faint sigh. As she herself was about to turn and walk away taking a few shaking steps out of his strong grip the woman turned, her cloak billowing out beside her flippantly. "Don't think you'll be getting away that easily." She quickened her pace heading directly towards the shocked Sango. She wanted to run to get out of the way but her legs were stuck as if they'd grown into the ground like tree roots. Instead she looked at the woman her eyes wide and timid as she delayed moving. Miroku moved towards her carefully, still eager to protect her.  
  
"Not you again. Get out of the way." She said annoyed by his persistence. Both he and Sango watched amazed as she produced a small pink flame with in her hands. It waltzed across her palm in flickering patters weaving in and out of itself. Balling her fist around it she brought her hand up behind her head and hurled it at Miroku with all her strength.  
  
Ducking He tried to escape the oncoming onslaught. The flame curled through the air growing as it reached him. It sent spasms of energy all around it that even Sango could feel from far away. It hit him roughly sending him sailing into a brick wall on the other end of the dark alley. Sango grimaced in pain for him the sight was awful to look upon as he lay unconscious at the base of the wall a gash in his head leaking a small trail of trickling blood. Attempting to run towards him she felt an unsuspected hand grip her arm tightly. She spun around to face the woman her body quivering.  
  
The woman grabbed Sango by her neck lifting her completely off the ground. Her feet inches off the ground swung in circles as she hovered in the strong grasp. "Hold out your hand." the demand emerge from the darkness loudly cracking the silence with its sharpened edge.  
  
Sango complied holding out her hand. What was she going to give her? Most likely something she didn't want to be touching. She saw the mysterious woman make twisting motions with her hand flicking it here and there intertwining it with the thin wispy smoke that grew from her finger tips and swirled it about methodically. She closed her fist around something that looked to Sango as if it were only air. Her movements halted abruptly. The hand shifted towards Sango. "Take it." It came again as a bodiless demand.  
  
Pushing it into her hand she closed it around the object tightly. She replaced her to her feat and began to walk away leaving them to their own devices.  
  
Her feat on the ground she Sango steadied herself and concentrated on the object within her fisted hands. To her it first felt as though it truly was air. But then she felt something warm and wet. It pulsated within her hands pushing against her palms as if straining to be free of them. She peered at through her fingers seeing nothing but fluctuating shadows. Opening her hands to get a better look she almost dropped it when she realized what it was. An ear piercing scream stemmed from her hollow mouth echoing off the walls infringing upon her. In the corner Miroku started to stir.  
  
"That's right." The retreating woman said over her shoulder. "It's a human heart. Kagura's to be exact. Foolish bitch thinking she could out smart me, the most powerful Miko to be born to this desolate world. Take that back to your master. It is conceivable that even in his vainness it will be hard to forgive himself for sending a woman of great power, such as Kagura, to her imminent death." That said she turned on her heel and strode of into a thick cloud of furling mist and fog her cackling laughter resounding in Sango's perfect ears.  
  
She wanted to gag as she extracting her fingers from around the horrid thing. It fell it's speed increasing as it headed toward the ground. Sango pulled her face away to the side in no way wanting to see the impact. She waited for a splat droplets of liquid to rush at her as it hit. But nothing came. Opening her eyes she stared astonished at the small bag that sat in front of her picking it up slowly she read an inscription on a small tag. "'Take this to him. If it is that the sight of it disturbs you, you no longer have to look upon it. But still I must request that you present it to your Lord Sesshoumaru.'" Nonplused she held the bag gingerly in her finger tips a slight distance from herself.  
  
A soft moan reached her ears. Miroku! She rushed over to him setting the bag to her side as she strained to revive him. He stirred at her touch but his eyes remained closed. Persistently she pushed him back and forth calling his name over and over again. He had to wake up.  
  
"Miroku, Miroku? Please wake up, Miroku." He could hear her sweet voice calling to him faintly muffled as if traveling a long distance to reach his ears. He tried moving closer to but only succeeded in increasing the pain throbbing through his skull. It only took him a few moments to comprehend what had happened as it all cam back to him. That woman had done this to him when he'd tried to protect Sango from her. Sango! Was she okey? "Sango?" He called out, his voice was fuzzy to his own ears and it made his head buzz. He opened his eyes slowly at first only seeing a brightness that made him close them sharply. As his eyes became accustomed to the light he could make out someone moving above him hovering close to his face.  
  
Sango looked into his eyes as he blinked fastidiously. She found his hand where it lay next to him and gripped it tightly. "Come on. Wake up." She whispered insistently. When his eyes had apparently adjusted he turned toward her. Thank the gods he'd awakened; she'd been so afraid that the blow had killed him. She bushed a few stray hairs away from his forehead kissing him gently. "I'd thought I'd lost you." She lifted his head carefully into her lap to analyze his injury.  
  
"Sango." He choked out. "You could never lose me." He smiled up at her with rapture until he felt a sharp pain flush through him. He winced in obvious discomfort. "How is it?" He inquired gesturing to his head limply after he'd recovered from the initial shock of his injury.  
  
Sango studied the bloody gash spanning across his head. Looking at it this closely it didn't look as bad as she'd originally thought. It was deep yes but it would heel in a week and if she could remember what Kagome's friend Keade had told her about bandaging wounds perhaps she could keep it from scarring. She ran her fingers through his hair for a few minutes feeling as though it was all her fault that this had happened to him. If she hadn't gone and discouraged Kagome about finding that wretched letter they could have given it to Sesshoumaru by now and none of this would have happened. Her dear Miroku wouldn't have been hurt and Kagura the gods bless her soul would still be alive. She couldn't help but think it was her who'd done this to her friends endangering them and putting their lives at risk just because she was too lazy to find that damn letter.  
  
"It's not your fault love. You had no idea what it was. And it was Sesshoumaru that sent Kagura on this business. Whoever that woman was he must have known about her. Don't blame it on yourself. And besides that I'm fine, so please let it go. It was just one of those things that couldn't be helped." He comforted her raising a hand to her face to wipe a lone tear that was trailing down her cheek slowly. He wished she would see that she wasn't he one responsible for what had happened. He hated to see her sad it only darkened his own thoughts and he knew how much this would hurt her. "We should be going now. Don't you think? Come on let's go and get the horses back from that shepherd. Please, Sango there is no need to stay here." He watched as she rose reluctantly lending him a hand to aid him in getting up.  
  
He took it gratefully rising on his wavering legs. Putting a hand against the wall to steady himself he looked toward the ground noticing the small bag at Sango's feet. He pointed to it shakily and without giving Sango a chance to answer him he bent down precariously to pick it up. Reading the message inscribed on it's tag he turned to her questioningly.  
  
Taking a deep breath she steadied herself to tell him. "It's Kagura's heart." She watched a look of alarm wash over his face. Resisting the urge to throw the disgusting thing away from him he offered. "I'll hold it for you if it troubles you." He stuffed it carefully into one of his cloak's pockets shoving it to the back of his mind as he did so. Poor Kagura that despicable piece of filth Sesshoumaru had sent her to her death and she'd had no idea what she was getting herself into but he had a good idea that Sesshoumaru had.  
  
"Thanks." Sango said softly pushing her hand into his and intertwining their fingers. She smiled up at him as he felt everything else fade away. He enfolded her in a swift embrace and they continued to walk out of the alleyway hand in hand toward the shepherd and his hill to retrieve their horses and return to Sesshoumaru's estate where they would have to find the letter and tell the Lord what had happened. For now though they were content to be with each other no matter and the matter of informing Sesshoumaru about what had gone on was the last thing on either of their minds.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Naraku left Keade's grounds her lack of activity almost driving him over the edge. In all the time he'd been there he could not confirm whether or not she had the jewel or not. He was both frustrated and worried. He hoped that she had seen him watching and that was the cause of her inactivity or else she truly did not have the Shikon and that meant that Kikyo did. He wasn't prepared yet to face the fact that Kikyo did have it and he continued to push away all his thoughts of apprehension concentrating on the small chance that Keade had it.  
  
Stalking heavily off to Sesshoumaru's estate he angrily cursed his reoccurring misfortunes. Now he had to go tell Sesshoumaru about Kagome and Inuyasha. That would in no way be a pleasant experience. It wasn't going to be easy but he had to persuade Sesshoumaru to keep himself from blowing up on everyone. He needed to find a way to take the blame away from him for in no way was he eager to feel Inuyasha's wrath for a second time. When the hanyou had found out how he'd told Sesshoumaru about him and Kikyo he'd all but beat the shaman to death, his powers weakened almost to nothing. No way did he want that again. He slowed his pace apathetic about greeting the Lord with his news.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Kagome stirred quietly opening her eyes. She was unsure of her surroundings as she looked up towards the ceiling with its dark jagged wood unusually jagged compared to that in her room. Wait. This wasn't her ceiling, this wasn't her room.  
  
She felt a warmness next to her and an arm holding her close to it tightening slowly about her waist. Inuyasha. She was in Inuyasha's room, on Inuyasha's bed, in his very arms. Releasing a sigh of ecstacy she scooted closer to his warmth replacing her head back onto his chest.  
  
Her hand rested on his stomach still clasping his hand firmly in her own. She could feel her head moving in unison with him as he breathed slowly and continuously evenly. He was asleep. Carefully she lifted her self up to look down at his face. He appeared so sweet and angelic in his dreams his face showing no signs of worry and his mouth curved in a slight smile. Balancing herself cautiously she took a hand and brought it slowly to one of his ears. Fingering it she held back a soft giggle instead allowing her mouth to curve in a scant smile. His ears were too kawaii. Brushing back a few strands of hair from his face with her fingers she couldn't help but love him. He was everything to her and in so many ways that was a bad thing. If that baka Sesshoumaru found out about her little escapades with her beloved they'd both be as good as dead.  
  
Dismissing her morbid thoughts she bent down to kiss him. Even in sleep he was too alluring to ignore. She felt his lips open to hers and in her surprise she broke their touch her face whipping away from his so she could see him properly.  
  
"But I, I thought you were asleep." She stammered as she noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes and the playful smile gliding over his lips. "Oh my god! Have you been awake this whole time?" She was flustered now embarrassed of her actions her cheeks flashing red. She bent her head looking downward hoping her hair would hide her flushed cheeks.  
  
"Calm down." Inuyasha tried to console her. "Really it wasn't all that bad. It was really kind of cute only you don't know how hard it his to keep a straight face like that." He smiled reaching a hand out pull her hair away from her face. Placing a hand on her chin he lifted it up so he could look into her eyes. She had calmed and her face had faded into a lighter pink barely noticeable now. His beautiful angel. He bent down to kiss her lightly on the cheek laughing inwardly; she hadn't been awake to see what he'd done. His face would still be beaming if she had.  
  
She grinned back before leaning up to meat him and placing her lips skillfully around his mouth curling her tongue around his playfully only pulling back when she'd felt she'd beaten him. Backing away slowly she turned away from him and hopped off the bed. He followed her with his eyes questioningly. Padding softly over to the window she looked out analyzing the darkening sky. Her brow furrowed momentarily but it was gone in an instant. She turned back to face him.  
  
"You now it's getting late and I shall have to leave soon." She whispered to him. If only Sesshoumaru were not her master. But he was and if she stayed out too late the halfwit of a Lord would surely give her another flogging. If she left now she would have plenty of time to get back before her curfew. It struck her as strangely odd that there was a curfew on their days off and it hadn't bothered her until lately. Her thoughts troubled her as she regarded her precious little hanyou. It felt like she was continually punishing along with herself every time she had to leave like this unable to explain leaving him far too many questions unanswered. She sauntered over to him bringing him into a tight embrace. Locking her arms around his neck she looked up and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss with just as much fervor.  
  
When they parted Inuyasha felt a pang of sadness as always when she left him. She always left him with an emptiness that he could feel considerably heavy upon his heart. He took her hand leading her to the door slowly. Opening it her offered to walk her home but she politely refused; she could make it own her own it wasn't that far away. He kissed her good night another one of those lasting kisses that lingered long after they pulled away. He touched her cheek softly. "Goodnight beloved. Perhaps we will continue this some other time."  
  
"Anytime." She breathed into his ear as she gave him a swift peck on the cheek and headed out into the trees and off into the soon to be impenetrable darkness of night.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
  
  
Shippou was in the kitchen washing the noon meal's dishes humming to himself in a reserved manner when he heard a hammering on the door. Rushing to open it he gasped when the ape-man stood before him his face hidden in the hideously terrifying mask and the grey pelt swirling about him moved by the nonexistent wind. He backed away from the door opening it to its full extent as the masked man strode in quickly.  
  
"Where can I find the Lord?" He questioned impatiently looking around and fidgeting earnestly.  
  
Shippou hesitated for a moment Sesshoumaru had asked not to be disturbed. He wasn't in the mood for a beating or a yelling match that he would forcibly lose. He stared at the man unsure of what to do. He knew this was one of the Lords usual informants and it was probably on some important business that he'd come.  
  
"Will you hurry up and show me where he is you bumbling fool." He shouted evenly at Shippou as he prodded him non too gently. "Well, get on with it."  
  
Angrily Shippou led him off to Sesshoumaru's chambers at the back of the mansion. He knocked softly, nervously. Nothing. He knocked again a little louder. Still nothing. Just as he was getting ready to slam his fist in the door with his own impatience the door swung open abruptly the Lord standing in the doorway looking foreboding.  
  
"I thought I told you no visit-" He stopped upon seeing the ape-man angry at his outburst but who was Naraku to judge. "Get back to work Shippou." He said in a lighter tone.  
  
Shippou hurried to comply trotting back down the corridors to the kitchen.  
  
When he had left them Naraku turned and addressed the Lord. "Sesshoumaru I have news about your servant Kagome." Clearly by the fleeting look of interest in his eyes the Lord was curious to know where she had been. He ushered for Naraku to enter holding the door open for him and closing it softly behind them.  
  
"Well what is it? Where did she go?"  
  
Bracing himself for the eminent eruption he voiced the fuse. "She was with your half brother Inuyasha." He waited for the Lord to blow himself up in anger. But instead he was extremely perturbed at what he heard.  
  
In a tired beaten voice Sesshoumaru was mumbling to himself. "Again my brother has bested me in charm. He has taken the lovely Kagome from me like he took Kikyo from me. How can it be that they always choose him above me? Am I not better off than he? Such a wretched little beast stealing everything from me even our father's greater sword. He shall pay for this insolence, shameful bastard that he is. Naraku." He turned to face the shaman his eyes glazed over eerily. "Naraku you must help me get her back and smite that distasteful Inuyasha."  
  
This whole scene had frightened Naraku. Never before had he seen Sesshoumaru act like this. It was uncommon for him to be so calm. With his plead for help Naraku offered his plan. "We shall make them no longer want each other." He said simply.  
  
"And how do you propose we accomplish that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Naraku paced around the room voicing his thoughts in a string of ideas as he wove a plan to achieve a desired effect. As long as he wasn't blamed for any of this it would turn out just fine. "Well you see me being a shaman and all I can have a spirit possess Inuyasha when he is asleep and all I have to do is find a girl willing to be seen with him. And you," He looked toward Sesshoumaru who raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "All you have to do is get Kagome to see them together. I can take it from there. This way she won't have a reason to hate you she will only hate Inuyasha for his unfaithfulness."  
  
The youkai stood silently his fingers brushing his chin as he considered the proposal. It seemed to him at first that there were no flaws in this ingenious plan, but as he studied it he realized something and vocalized his query. "She will not question Inuyasha about this afterwards? And how will this gain me her heart?"  
  
"It is all to simple you Lordship. You see all women are weak-hearted and something like this is like stabbing them through the heart, imminent death. She will abandon him in her grief, too angry to lament her loss at first she will not approach him and he having no idea what is going on will be ambiguous about contacting her. Soon they pain will become too much for her and she will need someone to turn to." He finished simply looking smugly towards Sesshoumaru waiting for felicitations on a job well done. Instead he looked on as the Lord babbled in consternation. He grew antsy. "Well what's wrong with it now?"  
  
"I still do not see how I am the one who will end up with her." He stated dismally at a loss for his confusion had led him into a blind alley and he was trying to find a way out unaware that he had only to turn around and retrace his steps. Naraku pitied him at times in his quest for love his was an eternal failure while he held a power force that was one of the strongest in the world only rivaled by a mere fifty people world wide at most and his cruelty surpassed even the most barbarous of torturers. Yet in this department he was lacking all his usual strategy and skill.  
  
"Play her emotion, get her to turn to you. Send Miroku and Sango on errands or whatever but give her no one else to talk to. Eventually she will grow weary of bearing such a heavy burden on her own. She will beg you for help and if you consent to her then she will share her pain with you and therefore you will be linked. I trust that someone, even someone as blunderous as you can take it from there.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled to himself perhaps it could be done. He lips curled into a slight smile for a few moments as he contemplated what he could reap out of this superb scheme. Twisting around to face Naraku his face returned to its normal appearance grinless and cruel his eyes once again shining with his deep hatred. "Thank youyou're your assistance Naraku. I trust you can find your own way out from here." Naraku nodded and with a stiff bow exited with a sweep of his cloak, off to his own obligations.  
  
Sesshoumaru was left in silence his thoughts slowly returning to his half brother. "You will pay Inuyasha, you will pay…"  
  
A/N; hope you enjoyed. See you next week kids with another adventurous episode of Twisted Love next time…"Possessive Destruction" I wonder… lol always wanted to do that. sorry I got n2 trouble but I'll have another update soon to make up for it. See ya soon I hope  
  
Oh yeah and I live in California for someone who asked.  
  
Anyways review review review!!! 


	8. Possessive Destruction

Disclaimer: so Inuyasha what's it like belonging to me *looks at the hanyou glaring at her from his chair* I wouldn't know considering I still belong to Romuko Takahashi *evil grin appears on his face as he laughs evilly* well then I guess I'll have to put this whip into use *inuyasha flinches* all those with weak stomachs should probably leave the room at this point…

  


A/N: hope ya'll had a happy thanksgivin What's up guys i wrote this 1 really fast but the comp i did it on is a lil tarded so what I wrote didn't show up on the screen until after like five secs and it was a lil funky to look at (woulda had it up sooner but damn my punishment i had 2 wait) neways I hope you enjoy this chappie and if you have any suggestions feel free to take the liberty and inform me of them lol too complicated language for me back to short hand but yeh get on with the chappie and b sure to review. oh yeah and i live in hanford ca. th@'s like near fresno not 1 of the bigger citys but it's cool you get to kno a lotta ppl but then there's still those ppl u don kno so there's still a lil mystery ne ways where was i oh yes back 2 story

  
  
  
  


Twisted Love

  


Chapter Eight

  


Possessive Destruction

  
  
  
  
  
  


Reaching the stables Sango practically jumped from her horse. She helped Miroku to dismount handling him gingerly. "Are you sure you're okay?" She eyed his injured head suspiciously. It was a shallow gash but none the less that impact could have hurt him a lot more and she worried that he was hiding some injury from her. She trusted his judgement but out of her own love for him she felt as if he were being unfair to himself by putting his injuries last now because he was just as anxious to find the letter. Thinking about it, it would probably be best if they looked for the letter now. She touched her arm where the woman had mishandled her it was sore from the strong grip and would most likely bruise to say nothing of the death threat she had received.

"Where do you think it could be?" Miroku inquired bringing her back to the here and now. She couldn't imagine where it had gotten to, Kagome and she had looked for so long the night they had lost it but now where would it be if they were not able to find it then. They'd been through the saddle bags over a thousand times she was sure and neither of them had found even a trace of it. She looked about the stables her eyes passing over any likely places. The shelves by the entrance, but no they were empty save the horse feed and tools. The horses pens, but again no they hadn't let the horses back into their pens that night. Her eyes roved across the hay towards the other side of the room. Wait! The hay! It was in the hay. She dropped to her knees shooing the horses away as she flung herself at the hay.

Miroku looked at her curiously. "Um Sango what are you doing?" She snatched at the hay as though ravenous crunching it in her fist and throwing it aside as she moved to grab more. Her head jerked this way and that looking with wide frantic eyes. Looking, she was looking for the letter. He dropped to the floor next to her with a groan and they sifted through the hay careful not to miss it.

Scrounging the dusty hay covered ground they moved across the floor slowly. Sango's hand and knees were beginning to ache from the weight she was putting on them and Miroku's head began to hurt as well. Her fingers were caked in dirt and bordering on bleeding from several scratches and cuts as she clawed at the ground pieces of hay stuck in her hair. She felt the continuos multitudes of hay pass through her hands again and again until... A thin slip touched the tip of her finger lightly soft as velvet next to the tough strands of hay. It crinkled as she pulled it from under the hay her face brightening as she let out a squeal of pleasure. "This is it." She whispered half to herself and to Miroku who'd stopped working as soon as he'd noticed her commotion. She held out the now off white envelope for him to see pressing it gently into his hands. He took it smiling down at her as a single tear ran down her cheek paving a path of sorrow down to her lips she dropped into his arms sobbing lightly. He bent down kissing it away the taste of her salty tear lingering on his lips. She leaned into his shoulder sighing in relief and sadness all mingling into one.

He held her loosely letting her rest for a moment while he looked over her shoulder at the letter in his hand. So innocent and normal but so deadly, too deadly for those who had seen what it could do. He wondered what could be contained in it as he thought about the package that still filled up one of his pockets. Sesshoumaru had bitten off more than he could chew and now he'd dragged them into it as well.

Shakily Sango rose from his arms lending a hand to help him up as well. It was time. The sooner they gave that letter and that... package to Sesshoumaru the better. Squeezing Miroku's had tightly they walked slowly out of the stables toward the house.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Kagome hurried through the forest. She was so happy her feet practically flew along the path. Tomorrow she was definitely returning to Inuyasha. That had been the best day off she'd had in years and she wasn't going to let it slip by. Coming to the edge of the forest she raised a hand to her lips the warmth of his kisses still lingering on her breath. She wished she were free. It bothered her mostly at all the time she lost with Inuyasha mostly. Not even the fact that Sesshoumaru was putting moves on her could measure up to what she felt she was missing. It was as though she had been given forever to share her love with him but she only ended up with a miserably fifty years out of a hundred lifetimes. Sooner or later she knew she would have to tell him why she had to leave him at the worst moment and why she never seemed to have enough time for him even though she yearned to be with him with every breath she took. It would have to wait yet for a while she still wasn't ready to tell him and it pulled her heartstrings continuously knowing she could do nothing about it.

She strolled across the lawns toward the double doors of the estates main entrance she hadn't walked through those doors in a long time. In her state of mind she felt as though she needed to walk through them as though today was too perfect to walk through the drab servants entrance hidden in the back behind thick bushes as if it were criminal or dirty. She pushed open the double doors as they swung easily.

"Oof." A soft thud echoed from the backside of the door. She pulled it back towards her carefully and peered around the edge to see who she'd apparently hit. Sango stood over Miroku rubbing his head soothingly. "Are you all right?" A soft moan answered her as Miroku reached up to touch his tender skull. "Yeah I think so, what happened?" Sango turned to see catching sight of Kagome's head peeping back behind the door. She brought Miroku with her around the door as she scolded her friend. "What are you doing? You know you're not supposed to use those doors." She giggled under her breath trying to muffle it with a belated cough. It was hard to keep a straight face with Kagome standing in front of her making a sad dejected expression her hands behind her back twisting back and forth like a little child faced with a harsh punishment.

"Oh stop that. This is very important we have to tell Sesshoumaru something." She sobered up quickly as she faced the reality ahead of them. This was sure to turn into a fiasco if Sesshoumaru was in his usual mood ready to turn anything into someone else's fault rather than his own. That self-centered jackass everything ended the way he wanted it to and usually that was to his own interest above everyone else's.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she noticed the change in her friend demeanor. She looked worried and it confused her because Sango wasn't one to sweat over the small things. She waited for an answer that never came. Sango merely looked at her eyes downcast and her expression clouded. She turned and continued walking down the hallway toward Sesshoumaru's main quarters holing Miroku's hand in a death-grip. Focusing her gaze away from her and on to Miroku she questioned him with her eyes her head tilted to the side a perfect imitation of Inuyasha. He motioned for her to follow them his fingers beckoning silently as he followed after Sango.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


The room fell silent after Naraku left and Sesshoumaru sat back into his large fluffy chair contemplating the ape-man's idea. Could his plan possibly work? It was mildly conceivable but he was unsure it wasn't his area of expertise and he was forced to trust him or come up with his own plan. That would be disastrous. He wished he knew what he was doing because at the moment he didn't trust Naraku and it bothered him that he hadn't said anything about their deal he had owed him the info on Kikyo and the Shikon jewel, which he'd casually not mentioned anything about.

It struck him as odd because Naraku was usually prompt and straightforward about getting payment and he'd been adamant about this one. Perhaps it has only slipped his mind, and he was overreacting, but he doubted that. For as long as he'd known Naraku he'd been organized and intelligent. Not of course as smart as him because everyone knew that he, Sesshoumaru, was the brains of the operation but still he wouldn't put it past the ape-man to try and pull the wool over his eyes. He would have to wait and see.

His mind rove back to the problem with Kagome and Inuyasha. He hated his mongrel half-brother. Not even a full youkai yet he always bested his elder bother in allure no matter how hard he tried. It was an embarrassing blow to his pride and one that needed to be dealt without further delay. Getting Kagome back would kill his younger brother, that petty hanyou, his one overbearing weakness his human emotions. Sesshoumaru knew his emotions were shallow compared to his brother's complicated heart but in his opinion that only aided in his success. He snickered subtly under his breath knowing he was finally able to truly hurt Inuyasha and this time it would be worthwhile.

His thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt rapping on his door. He turned angrily toward it. It better not be Shippou with someone one or other who requested an audience with him. He'd already come to refer to Shippou as a jinx. Usually the worst things happened when he was around. He'd surely get a good whipping if it were him arriving to annoy him again. He twisted the knob forcefully opening the door sharply.

"What the hell do you want now?" He hissed vehemently at his quivering servants. Breathing heavily and seething in pointless rage until he realized that none of the occupants standing in his doorway looking frightened out of their minds was Shippou. He stared at them for several moments before signaling for them to enter.

Following Miroku's lead Sango and Kagome entered. By now Sango had dropped his hand not wanting to let the Lord see them together. They waited while he closed the door and turned towards them his face still flushed red with ill temper and a hint of discomposure as far as Kagome Sango could tell. The task ahead would be no tea party.

Taking a moment to arrange himself the lord cleared his throat audibly and addressed them in a more tranquil tone. "I hope this is important enough to bother me with right now, or else I'll be giving you a reason to think before you barge in on me like that again." He made a threatening gesture, pulling a finger across his throat dangerously his talons flaring outward and a frightful gleam making his eyes glow eerily. It faded away quickly as he grew impatient with their silence. "Well tell me what was so important or has the cat gotten your tongue?" He waited as Sango and Miroku stepped forward, Kagome instinctively backing away and becoming the spectator.

"It's about that message you sent us to pick up from Kagura." Miroku started off slowly, backing away fearfully pulling Sango back with him when Sesshoumaru interrupted distractedly. "Well where is it?" He reached a hand out to them expectantly his eyes roving over them like a fine tooth comb looking them up and down for a sign of Kagura's message. Miroku hesitated his eyes skimming down his cloak locking onto the bulge in his pocket that seemed to throb with a mind of its own. He cleared his throat hollowly swallowing his fear as he felt Sango's tiny hand squeezing his arm comfortingly. Raising his eyes back to his Lord he continued his voice strong with a renewed since of confidence thanks to Sango. "You see my Lord it was not Kagura who met us with your message. A cloaked figure, midnight black like an emissary of death which she might as well have been. She-"

"You mean you didn't meat with Kagura? Why the hell not? I thought I told you Sango that this was very important at the moment." His face glowing bright red as he glared angrily at them both. He should have known that they would blunder the job even one as easy as this. How could they be so stupid? He raised a fist at them in full fury all but striking at them down. "Fools." He muttered.

Sango temper grew thin with Sesshoumaru looking daggers at them. He had no idea what he was in for as she pushed passed Miroku, her fingers brushing along his hand inconspicuously. Turning her own set of daggers at the Lord she put him straight. "For _your_ information _Lord_ Sesshoumaru it is not we that are fools but you. You are the foolish man that sent a girl to her death." She annunciated the last word carefully throwing it at him accompanied with a long pause before she continued. "That's right. Kagura's dead." He only stared at her with a mild expression on his face a single eyebrow raised as if to say "prove it". She'd had enough of this stupidity. He would this off as their excuse for not bringing him a message anything that detoured it from being his blame.

Kagome listened to their conversation a pang of sorrow touching her heart. For the short time she had known her Kagura had been nothing but friendly with her and it was a shame that she had died at Sesshoumaru's expense. And he, he was showing no remorse. She watched Sango's face redden as she boiled furiously shifting to face Miroku. Holding out a shaking hand she waited for him as he pulled a velvet bag soft and pulsating out of his robes. Kagome moved to her left to get a better view of the object. Still it was only a bag and she waited to see its contents as Sango held it gingerly in her hands presenting it grudgingly to Sesshoumaru. He took it fingering a small tag as he uttered its inscription under his breath. She caught a few words of it. "Here proof of what you do not wish to believe." Strange words. She could tell that even Sango was surprised at the inscription as was Miroku. Had not they already read it? Perhaps not. She would have to talk to Sango later. Sesshoumaru was about to open the bag untying it's bindings carefully. As the last not came undone the outer velvety cover melted away leaving a pulsing red blob. As soon as she realized what it was she wished she hadn't. Flicking her head away she buried her face in her hands not trusting herself to even look in the same direction of them and that thing.

Kagura's heart. He was holding her very life force within his hands. Who could have done this? Who _would _have done this. He held the beating mass in his palm its minuscule muscles still working to no avail. He scowled at the wretched thing holding it out to Sango. "Dispose of this wretched thing right away. I don't want to see it ever." He all but shouted at her in his rush to put a distance between it and himself.

Miroku reached over her shoulder lending his hand. Not picky about getting rid of it Sesshoumaru dropped it nonchalantly into his waiting grasp. Flicking it away he addressed Sango. "Is that all you have chosen to bother me with today?"

Although he appeared to be unaffected by the whole incident, she could see the hint of fear glimmering from behind his eyes. She knew the one thing she had left to throw at him would be the one to truly throw him for a loop. Reaching down the front of her kimono she pulled out the soft white envelope its brightness glaring in the light. She offered it to him a small smirk forming at the tips of her mouth when he hesitated. Eventually he took it holding it delicately between his fingers.

"Out." He bade them absently motioning towards the door. This wasn't going to be good.

Sango and Miroku exited quickly. Miroku leaning back in after several seconds to grab a wide eyed Kagome by the sleeve of her kimono and pull her through the doorway. Scarred for life the poor dear.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sesshoumaru waited until the left the room the soft clank of the closing door the signal. He flexed his claws dramatically admiring the sharpness of his talons. In one quick swish of his finger's he sliced away the top of the envelope leaving a smooth clean cut. The separated paper fell to the ground slowly and his ears pricked up to hear it collide with the floor. Dispassionately he pulled the letter from its shell. Carefully he read the whip-like script swirling gracefully across the page:

_Darkest Lord Sesshoumaru, I bid you good evening as it will soon be. I fear I must have interrupted your wonderful day as it was._ _Please accept my apologies. This letter would have gotten to you before now but it seems one of your servants misplaced it for a short while. But that's been taken care of and I have more important business than to dally around in polite conversational prattle. On a more intellectual note you should look after Naraku a little more carefully, he knows things and he keeps them from you. Do not question him nor his motives as of yet. He will be proved wrong and I would love to make him squirm under such pressure. You yourself I can see have several plans of your own. I would advise you to continue with them for at the moment they are to work in your favor. Looking passed your own concerns to the more wide spread grief, the events at hand I am sure have confused you and the chaos can only grow deeper be careful, I for one would hate to see you drown in them._

_ Do not waste your time trying to fathom who I am, for in truth I am all and nothing I can become the very wind that brushes across you face and plays with your hair, the darkness that shadows your ways and hides you from the world, I am the whisper that breaks through a heavy silence shattering it with my jagged edges. Only the gods surpass me, yes that's right you Lordship soon if not already I will outrank your power and the world will become mine. Do not fret soon you and I will know each other well, very well indeed._

Sesshoumaru shivered slightly as a soft breeze enticed his skin with it's soft touch and tugged lightly at his locks. The shadows in the corners of the room seemed to grow looming poisonously above him. He looked back down at the letter astonished to see that it had gone blank. Too bad. He thought to himself letting it fall from his fingers. The instant he had parted with it its edges burst into flame curling in towards its center. It had burned itself out of existence before it even reached the ground. Just as it disappeared, the memory of its contents disappeared from his mind to be lost within his self-conscious until he discovered the notes author.

He shook his head stiffly trying to remember something. After a great length of time he gave up his efforts believing his attempt a futile one. Ultimately his thoughts returned to Naraku and his ingenious plan to get Kagome for himself. It was an excellent plan and with his impatience it would be set in motion by tomorrow morning. He rubbed his hands along each other in anticipation. Tomorrow would definitely be a day worth remembering.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sesshoumaru woke early instructing Shippou who was always up before everyone else to watch the house for him and make sure all was well while he was gone. Fleeing away through the early morning light he headed towards Naraku's house waling traipsing silently under the trees the dappled light playing across his features. The morning birdsong sang in his hear strangely making him feel a sense of happiness lightening the weight of his heart if only for a moment. The path was winding and crossed several others on its way, listlessly he studied the overgrown plants reaching out to ensnare his heedful feet. He reached the cabin pushing the door open without even a knock to acknowledge Naraku's privacy. Passing through the doorway he stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Naraku talking to a young female youkai. She wasn't the prettiest of things but he hadn't seen a female youkai in years. He stared unseen byt the pair until the unmined door slammed closed behind him.

Naraku and the youkai turned towards him. Such a pity she mus not have been very skilled not noticing Sesshoumaru when he was well-nigh two feet from her. But quality was not important for her. She was a pawn in their game of manipulation unimportant on the large scale. Her lack of beauty was what was bothering Sesshoumaru at the moment. Inuyasha would surely have enough pride not to stoop as low as that. Perhaps Naraku had a different idea opinion on beauty but surely Kagome was smart enough to know Inuyasha wouldn't fall for a disgrace like that.

"Naraku can I have a moment with you?" He stepped into an adjoining room that smelled oddly like incense, a hundred or so spiders adorning the walls and ceilings their webs spanning the entire room.

"Please excuse us for just a few seconds." Naraku told the youkai politely as he closed the door mutely.

"What is now your Lordship." He sounded rather annoyed his voice a low hiss of a whisper.

"That girl is a disgusting specimen of a youkai female. Kagome may be female but she is not idiotic enough to think that Inuyasha would turn to that over her. I thought I could trust you to find a suitable candidate for this, it's important." He pointed to the doorway symbolizing the girl that waited for them on the other side.

Naraku let out a deep sigh. "Do you think _I_ am that stupid? I know what to do." Sesshoumaru raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Look, let me show you." He pushed passed him back out through the door. "Mayumi, do you remember what I told you about that spell I was going to put you under? I want to have a test real quick is that all right with you."

"Of course that's fine with me." She had a high pitched voice that played on Sesshoumaru's nerves grating across his ears. He was more prone to the soft tinkling voice of Kagome, definitely better than this. She stood awkwardly heading to the space in the middle of the room. Clumsy, lacking the grace and beauty he admired so much.

"Alright, I'm ready." She announced to no one in particular.

Naraku raised his hands above his head dramatically calling out to the spirits. "Spirits of nature lend a hand in this transformation, make her follow my demand knowing only my information, change to beauty change to grace change the appearance of her face. Make me the master of her puppet strings."

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl fell as unconscious her head stopping inches before it hit the floor as her entire body was suspended in midair. She was surrounded by a silver swirling mist enveloping her in a glittering cloud. It shimmered in waves of glowing fluff until finally it dissipated and she floated eerily in the still air. Miroku returned her to a standing position and carefully walked over to her placing a beaded necklace about her neck.

"There now all is perfect." He said purposefully.

"Well, give me a demonstration." Sesshoumaru asked irritably.

"Humph. Some people have no patience. Okey here it goes... Rise my come her my maiden." She came as he said. "Now run and jump about this room. Bring me a rose and climb that tree." Sesshoumaru watched as the woman now glowing with an ethereal beauty completed all the tasks he bade her. A smug grin lighting on his face, he turned to Sesshoumaru. "There you see. It is all so easy."

He had to admit for once Naraku was right about one thing. He trusted him on the point of the girl but there was still one matter to be handled. "Naraku, what of my dear half-brother? How shall he obey your commands?"

He released the girl of her bonds and she fell to the floor her old self returning along with her old features. She watched them with a vague dazed expression as he pulled a small bluish vile from thin air. It glowed an otherworldly silver luminescent in the room's semi darkness. Here in this very bottle I have a soul. It is very easily lured to my will. All I have to do is knock that little hanyou out and get this soul to possess him and we're home free." A clown-like grin plastered itself to his face as he reveled in what he hoped would be his Lordship's approval.

"Goog,good. And you will be able to do all this by, let's say noon."

"Of course." His tongue slurred the words as he voiced a final question. "Where then shall it be done?"

A glint shining in his eyes, Sesshoumaru gave his answer. "The clearing in the woods where the paths part. I have seen her scurry off to it many times and you must go through to get to the river. I shall simply ask her to get me some 'refreshing cool stream water'". He laughed maliciously at the thought of the unruly couple's impending demise.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Kagome sat on her bed its covers tousled in disarray. Her kimono stuck to her body crookedly, one of her shoulders bare. Her hair fell down her back limp and weak. One hand clutched at the blankets twisting them in a tight tangled mess, the other raised to her face covering her teary eyes. How could he have done this to her? Her heart mourned as the tears fell silent and lonely tracing deep rivers down her cheeks. It had been a long time since her heart had last ached like this and she'd never expected Inuyasha to be the one to start it up again. She thought of what had happened that day and all that had caused her heart to break over old cracks...

_"Kagome." She could hear him calling from down the hall_. _Her chore schedule had apparently been rearranged because she usually would have been making something for his lunch considering the fact that Shippou did have to make dinner. But today Shippou was doing both and Kagome could tell by his outward signs that he wasn't even remotely happy about it. "I'm coming." She called back after another annoyed call from Sesshoumaru. Deftly sweeping the remainder of the dirt and grime that covered the dining room's floor under a well placed rug she tossed the broom into a corner and stepped out of the room her steps slow and practiced._

_ She discovered the lord standing in the front room gazing out of a window his bearing withdrawn. "Lord?" She addressed him carefully, there was no need to bring attention to herself as an intruder. She stared unemphatically as he turned to her his face changing dramatically from its former soft thoughtful glow to his usual lordly countenance. "Kagome, I'm feeling rather parched. Please take a pitcher and fill it with fresh stream water from the river. I've found that it is very pure and its taste is untainted." He waited for her answer._

_ After a short pause she replied. "Yes my Lord, I will go right away." It was strange that he had addressed her with her name usually he only did that when he was especially angry with his servants. And it was also absurd for him to even offer a reason most of the time he only barked orders that he expected them to follow without question. She scurried out of the room to do his bidding._

_ Grabbing a random bucket from a shelf in the stables she checked to see if it was suitable for housing drinking water. It was shiny and void of rust. It must have been one of the newer ones. Swinging it at her side she headed out towards the woods at a joyful gait._

_ Perhaps she would find Inuyasha in the woods today and they could continue from where they had left off the last time they were together. A smile spread along her face as the thought of him filled her heart with a current of love. He was as much her breathe of life as the air that surrounded her._

_ She treaded carefully along the beaten path to the clearing. Listening intently to the sounds of the forest and its inhabitants she did not notice the hushed conversation of the two youkai until she was upon them. But by then it was too late to shield herself from the reality. There in the center of the clearing Inuyasha, her beloved Inuyasha, sat at the side of a lovely female youkai. He was whispering quietly to her and she giggled to his delight. How dare he, but then... For a moment Kagome washed away all of her fear, it could be perceived that they were merely acquaintances and she was jumping to conclusions all too soon._

_ As she was about to enter the clearing and approach Inuyasha her heart cracked the sound echoing continuously through the caverns of her being shattering her soul with a single blow. She fell to her knees unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Inuyasha, his tongue halfway down the youkai girl's throat. His hands moved over her body as they let go to their passions. They held each other as though long time lovers finding each other with their hands their bodies moving to an unheard tune their motions rhythmic and fluid._

_ Finally able to look away from the heart wrenching scene Kagome stood on shaking legs turning her back on Inuyasha. She dropped the bucket its soft clunk sounding muffled and far away. Taking one last look over her shoulder at the couple, she whispered to the forest, to anyone who was listening to her heartfelt lament. "Inuyasha, you have torn my heart in to, this time I cannot return to you." With that she pivoted back around and fled, her feat flying across the path carrying to wherever they chose._

_ The ground was hard and rough and she strayed from the path only to trip on an offending tree root. Landing face first in the dry earth she scraped her arms and legs trying to catch herself. Sitting up slowly she hugged her knees to her chest finally letting the true sorrow she felt wash over letting her heartache run free. She brought her hands up to her face as the tears flooded down her cheeks rapidly rushing down to her chin to drop onto the dry earth cracked and stony as her heart._

_ How could he have done this to her? With all that they had done with all that she had loved. It hurt terribly as though her heart were going jump out of her chest and bleed red tears to accompany her grieving. It had been too strange, too awkward, too harsh, to be tangible that he could do that. After all that they'd been through and all that they'd shared he'd gone and tossed it away like a leaf in a gust of wind. This was too much for her. She rose from the ground not even bothering to wipe the dust and grime from her face and clothing. Her eyes tear rimmed and bloodshot she lumbered back to the estate Sesshoumaru could get his own water for all she cared._

_~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~_

_ Pushing the double doors open with fierce strength Kagome entered the house. Sango and Miroku stared after obviously back from laundry duty their arms laden with mounds of clothes. She passed sesshoumaru in the corridor and he too looked at her his eyes boring into her tear streaked face questioningly. She circumvented her way around them paying no heed to their curious and compassionate looks._

_ Reaching her quarters she pulled the door ajar and slammed it closed behind her shutting them out. Her demeanor failed her and she leaped to her bed crying into her pillow dampening it with her useless tears unaware of a silent figure making his entrance. Oblivious to his advance upon her and his cold eyes that felt her sorrow in their own way._

A/N: okey there it is sorry bout the wait but yeah still in trouble and it took a while I rewrote it cuz it didn't really fit together well the first time I'm not sure it's much better now but o well ne ways next chappie- ::the dangers of angry tears:: this one should be good I think ok I hope yeah well ne ways hope you like have the next chappie up soon hopefully. Ciao.

Btw: REVIEW, REVIEW,_ REVIEW!!! _(just in case you forget to or something)


	9. The Dangers of Angry Tears

Disclaimer: *nurses several cuts along her arms glaring once again to the toppled over chair* alright so who knew his claws were just as quick as sessy's well at least he doesn't have the poison. *arms wrapped up in tight white bandages* there now may be I should try and capture sessy instead he's the cuter one and besides he doesn't have such a nasty temper *well at least I hope he doesn't*

  


A/N: OMG I'm soooo sorry bout not upd8ing but I made the varsity soccer team 4 my school (yeah!!!!) and we've been @ a lotta tournaments l8ly and I've had to study 4 finals and get ready 4 4mal so I havn't had a lotta time 2 work on this plz accept my humble apologies lol.. But relly I didn mean 2 take so long but I've been byond busy you hav no idea but finals r this week and 4mal's over and not so many soccer games cuz there's christmas break soon but ne ways I'm gonna *rt my 2nd story now th@ I kno I'm gonna finish this 1! But idk if it'll slo me down I hope not I'm alredy way slo to begin with but @ least having 2 stories will make thinks a little more interesting *I can already see myself screwing up the plots* but now th@ i'v babbled on bout a lotta useless stuff here's some food for thought so get to eatin–

  
  
  
  
  
  


Twisted Love

  


Chapter Nine

  


The Dangers of Angry Tears

  
  
  
  
  
  


He pointed towards their quarters down the hall in the opposite direction, motioning for Sango and Miroku to leave. When they'd turned their backs and started to their rooms he made as if to go in the opposite direction away from her door. He waited for the tell tale sound of their doors closing before he doubled back and stood indecisive behind the strong wood door straining his ears to hear her through its thickness. A ruffling of bed sheets, a wisp of hair falling to her face, the trickle of salt tears flowing down smooth cheeks. He hears everything, everything but her. He could her breathing, her breath coming in soft tendrils to flit about her it tugged at his senses giving him a strange feeling of need wash over him. He felt drawn to her, to her sorrow. A weight pushed heavily on his heart, for all that he wished to comfort her it was because of his meddling that she grieved. Lost of always hurt the most when the blade of betrayal accompanied the push of changed feelings.

He heard a soft muffle from her and shoving his doubts behind him he carefully pushed open her door. Peeking through the thin leeway he was allowed through the minuscule crack he surveyed the depressing scene before him. Kagome sat on her bed her hair falling about her in abandon, her eyes bright with a wave of fresh tears flooding over the brim of her eyelids, hands splayed out about her barely able to support her slim frame, her body now jerked spasmodically to the silent sobs that wracked through her body.

Persistent hands gripped his heartstrings and unable to control his emotions Sesshoumaru squeezed through the crack with all the ease of a practiced sleuth. He crept towards her softly padding across the floor silently until he reached the edge of her bed. He stood steady, his demon senses heightened by her close proximity. He waited with baited breath for her to notice him but in contradiction to himself he kept silent, facing her back, afraid to disturb her.

"Inuyasha how could you?" She burst out suddenly. "I hate you." The latter she whispered to herself as if it were a dark secrete begging to be told. She turned around her head bowed facing her lap still oblivious to his presence. With stiff hands she swiped away at her tear stained face. When she lifted her eyes, she gasped surprised to see him standing before her.

He watched her stare blankly at him before her eyes turned red and enraged. In complete disregard for his status she threw fury at him a mass of angry words cutting the silence in two. "What are you doing here? Get out! Get out!" She ran at him fists held high. He stood his ground knowing he had nothing to fear of her weak human strength. Flying at him she pummeled his chest viciously. "Get out! Why are you here? I want to be alone. Why won't you leave me alone? He did. He even went on to someone else. He left me alone..." Her blows became sluggish and as her voice cracked her knees buckled. He moved to catch her pulling her close to keep her from falling. She gripped his arms tightly leaning into his strong abdomen.

Again her demeanor changed. Her eyes grew troubled like the sky on a stormy night, lightning flashing in their depths hinted of her underlying temper. New tears threatened to break through. She still remembered the promise that she had made to herself, not to cry in self pity. Until now she'd upheld that promise, but it was too late to regain her composure and so the damns of self-control failed her and her tears came falling heavy and thick as raindrops. They dampened Sesshoumaru's clothes as she cried into his shoulder.

Dumbfounded he stood stonily unsure of how to react. Never in his life had anyone turned to him for comfort, no one but his little brother. And even then they had been young and closer than ever...

  


_Sesshoumaru watched as his little brother struggled to hold the weight of the Tetsusiaga. Groaning with effort Inuyasha raised it high above his head and held it still as his father instructed him. He was learning sword handling, something that the youkai child had long known and mastered before his hanyou brother had even been conceived. A single stroke was hard on Inuyasha's mixed blood, the blade swinging awkwardly thru the air. A blind sidestep could put you out of harms way_. _A look of grim determination was all that could be seen from a sweating Inu, as he had called him once. He was a strong hanyou and he would work at this until he had mastered it. His father lectured him soundly. "You have the will my son it is only a matter of perfecting your skill. Your brother Sesshoumaru," He gestured over his shoulder to where his eldest stood a smug grin on his face, watching the episode unfold, "he mastered this when he was but a pup. It is important to know how to handle such a weapon my sons it is a valuable asset in any battle and I trust that if anyone strong enough questions your authority as Lords being my heirs you will use this blade as I once did to uphold my name and honor."_

_ Sesshoumaru had heeded his words a proud thoughtful boy he followed them as his code. He waited to see how his brother would take his father's lesson to heart._

  


_(Months later through which Inuyasha practiced his sword maneuvering day and night he has finally gained the speed and control needed to handle the weapon)_

  


_ For once Sesshoumaru was proud of him. He'd taken time to learn something and knowing Inuyasha like he did that wasn't something he was often capable of achieving. Their father was even impressed and had decided to give Inu a real challenge. He was taking both his sons demon hunting. Sesshoumaru had been many times before and he was ready to,even without a sword. He bared his poisoned claws knowing they would be good enough for their little venture. Inu seamed doubtful about his skills eying his father's sword dubiously._

_ When the Lord announced that they were leaving his wife, Inu's wretched human mother, had wailed. Her voice weak and powerless in the hall of youkai that started at her outburst. Their father had pulled her aside and assured her all would be well. But the bitch that she was she continued to demand her son stay back arguing teary eyed and almost frantic. If he hadn't hated her, her step-son might have felt pity for her weakness but all he felt was contempt and anger at her disrespect for his father. It took them forever to get going having to wait for their father to get that damn woman to calm down._

_ He took them through a demon forest with an evil aura thick and placid saturating the very air surrounding it as though it were as innocent and harmless as the air they breathed. Inuyasha quivered as they entered it gazing upon the mangled shrubbery and gnarled trees, their bark dark and their branches grasping. Eventually they came upon a fire demon swift and agitated. Apparently they'd scared off its supper and it was furious. Compared to them it was huge rising above the treetops menacingly but in retrospect it was a minuscule dot in comparison to the Lord's and Sesshoumaru's true forms._ _They both could see the fear in Inuyasha's eyes and exchanged knowing glances. "Alright Inuyasha watch your brother take this first one then you can take the next. Just so you can see how it's done."_

_ Sesshoumaru rose to the challenge rolling up his sleeves carelessly to expose his deadly claws. The enraged demon snarled at his insolence. He wasn't worried he'd done this a million times, the whole operation so thoroughly memorized, the dodges and attacks loaded and waiting. Every movement anticipated and every advance countered. Fire demons were weak but he hated how dirty they were especially this one that he was about to fight. Its hair was greasy and unkempt_ _its body caked in dry blood. It reeked of its dead enemies the stench almost unbearable to his youkai senses. The creature was slow and heavy where he was quick and agile. The fight was short and pointless in his opinion but he gave it some drama to boost Inuyasha's confidence._

_ The creature attacked without warning but he was ready dodging with a well-placed side-step. He bent forward extending his claws as the creature rammed into them poison injecting into his blood stream_. _Lifting it easily he held the writhing mass of flailing limbs above him as blood dripped down his arm slowly._ _He could feel its life beat in his own blood while it slowed and hiccupped spontaneously in reaction to his poison. Vaguely he thought of how the blood would stain his immaculately white kimono but it was too late by then so raising a second clawed hand he moved to relinquish the beast from its misery. Pulling back his arm he retracted it swinging it forward in one fluid motion slicing the creature's neck in two. Its head lulled of to the side falling as if in slow motion before tumbling to the ground rolling in disgusting circles across the dirt._

_He heard a soft gasp escape Inu's lips and gave him a comforting smile. Tossing the carcass away they continued on Inuyasha in complete awe of what he'd just witnessed. His older brother had just destroyed a fire demon, twice his own size his size with only two blows, one which in his opinion wasn't needed. He could never have done that. Fingering the Tetsusiaga's hilt nervously he crept after his father and brother as the retreated into the thicker clusters of trees crowding the dense forest. It was a long while before they came upon another demon. In actuality the forest was teeming with them many rough and insolent demons that refused their father's Lordship. Many of them were harmless to a full Inu youkai but one of Inuyasha's weakness had to be careful. His skill was not yet honed and well rounded as a full breed at his age but he was doing exceptionably well with what he had._

_ They came upon a particularly unruly one._ _A kitsune who spoke out against such leadership. He'd been a bother from the beginning and wasn't even an intelligent enough enemy for the Lord. He'd been a bother lately stealing things from the manner and poisoning several youkai's food and drink not a strong enough poison to kill but potent enough to make them sick for days on end._ _He operated outside of the law and in that way was out of the law's jurisdiction according to the laws of the land. He was expendable and would not be missed. He sat in the center of a small clearing basking in the dappled sunlight that filtered through grasping a stolen necklace that looked a lot like the one that had been stolen from Inuyasha's very mother that bitch probably left it lying about an easy target for such a thief._

_Sesshoumaru could tell that his counterparts could also recognize the jewelry. Even the little brat was angry about the situation._ _"Here you go, Inuyasha" His father whispered to him. "Get back your mother's necklace."_

_His brow furrowed ever so slightly Sesshoumaru noticed a change in his father's scent. Though subtle even he could identify the hint of fear lingering about the tall figure. The Lord feared for the runt's safety as he himself did in an offhand way. They stepped back as Inuyasha approached the oblivious youkai surreptitiously, knees quavering as he readied for the attack._

_ They watched as the young hanyou raised his sword timidly as if to kill the kitsune in cold blood without even giving him warning. Sesshoumaru watched as his father dropped his head with a look of defeat and in equal disgust he too dropped looked away from the scene. He was just about to call out to the poor victim, wanting it to be a fair fight, when his father grasped his arm and pointed proudly to his youngest son. Inuyasha threw his sword to the ground inches away from the kitsune youkai's face. "Where did you get that?" He gestured toward his mother's necklace. The kitsune held his composure. "I swiped it from some human in that bastard Lord's castle" He replied curtly flicking it in Inu's face mockingly. "What's it to you."_

_"That human happens to be my mother, you baka. You're a sorry excuse for a youkai. Stealing from humans. I guess the challenge of a demon would be too much for you._" _He ground out angrily._

_ The red-haired demon fingered the necklace gingerly between his thumb and forefinger_ _teasing the boy. He raised an eyebrow questioningly as he studied its fine craftsmanship he hadn't thought about it until now but with it's superior value the woman must've been very important or of a high class. That wasn't very common nowadays, few humans especially women belong to high class society. Taking a closer look at the boy that stood before him he noticed his ears and the absence of a tail. A snicker escaped his lips as he comprehended something. "You foolish little brat you are but a hanyou. Tell me who is your father? What sober Inu Youkai in his right mind would ever want to bare a bastard hanyou like you, humans are the lowest filth on this earth. A pile of shit compares grandly to their putrescence. Enlighten me on the origin of your mental incapacity." He laughed haughtily at this as the hanyou glared daggers at his form shaking in mirth._

_ Sesshoumaru saw his fathers face redden with fury. Clenching his teeth and balling his fists he did all that he could to keep out of the confrontation if only to see his son triumph over such a scumbag. It was conceivable that even he felt the anger of his father and brother over the kitsune's audacity to insult their family_. _He watched earnestly hoping against hope that Inu would in the very least defend the family honor._

_ A low growl escaped the boys throat and the kitsune's laughter only continued growing in intensity. Calming his anger and gaining his composure Inu cooly addressed the offensive youkai. "I want my mother's necklace back, you baka, you have no right to touch it with your verminous hands_._She is a lady of honor and unlike anything I can say about you she is at least decent enough not to steal from those weaker than her. And as of now you are lower than the pigs that swallow in their own excrement and filth. Rise so I may put and end to your life for there is nothing but disappointment in your future."_

_ The kitsune sobered up slowly at that statement. "It's your own death warrant that you issue my boy." He laughed mischievously as the entire forest grew silent. A deadly silent. The air swirled about them with whispers and the two older inu youkai shared a knowing glance, this would be a good experience for Inu. A swift flash of color and a splash of harsh sound clearly audible to the inu youkias their excellent hearing intensifying the sound. In the place of the human-like form of the kitsune stood a tall foreboding fox-fire demon, flames licking at its heels and from the tip of its tail and ears._

_ Sesshoumaru could feel the demon's youkai energy clearly, sharply now but only because of his acute senses. For any normal youkai of average ability it would only be a faint hint if anything. The energy surrounding the kitsune managed only to crackle and singe its way only a dismal distance from its form. His power was weak and his hold on it fragile. This would be a good fight for Inu. A good experience. He watched as the hanyou stood his ground bravely next to the towering beast._

_ The boy studied it feeling a tainted stench reach him as he sought out its youki. This was a fearsome demon albeit small. In comparison to the true forms of his father and brother who toward over entire villages and cast lengthy shadows that blocked even the might of the noon day son from reaching the earth this creature was nothing. And that he would prove if only to meat his own standards. He waited while the beast sized him up as well taking head of the sword in his hands. He spat at Inuyasha's feet a low rumbling laugh splitting the silence between them. "You are a fool of a boy risking your life for such a weak abomination as a human. But as it is your blood I cannot argue with your stupidity."_

_ His teeth clenched Inu barely let a seconds pause breathe in the still air before he replied dangerously. "We shall see you insignificant swine who's blood shall be spilled tonight. I would not be surprised if yours coated this entire forest by tonight."_

_ The kitsune took the insult scraping the ground with his claws leaving deep furrows in his impatience. "Let's just see what comes of it then."_

_ The ground shook as the demon charge straight at Inu. He left non room for maneuvering no time for thinking in the hanyous case. Turning Sesshoumaru caught a quick glance as his father grimaced at the sound of the combatants meeting. A loud clash of claw and steel a swish as Inuyasha parried the blow. The force he put into it sending the offender back a little ways. Their attacks continued like this for a while a break of random intervals in which they studied one another only to attack once more. It was like an intricate dance woven sporadically as they moved across the clearing._

_ Inuyasha grew frustrated and tired. He watched the kitsuene's body, how it leaned and balanced jumped and dodged. With every attack he began to catch onto the simple technique. Waiting for the right moment, the third twist of his hind leg, he paused for only a second but for him that was long enough. When the moment came he pounced dashing his sword down the kitsune's throat right through his skull impaling it through to the ground. The impact sent a spray of blood in all directions coating the area around it thickly in a sticky mess. Staring at the mangled corps a pool of blood forming around it Inu looked upon his first kill. He felt a bubbling of pride surge within his chest and he smiled as he reached to take back his mother's necklace from around the dead fox-fire's throat._

_ Sesshoumaru stepped forward congratulating him with a look of approval albeit little it was enough to earn the young one's gratitude. His father, a little more loving, gave him a pat on the back. "Good work my son this is your first kill, may it not be the last." With that they returned home, Inu clutched his mother's necklace tightly ready to present it to her waiting hands._

_ When they reached their father's estate, Inu flew anxiously through the doors. Youkai standing in the hallways gaped at his blood smeared face, coated fingers and drenched clothing. Sesshoumaru and his father followed at a lesser pace. Reaching the wenches room both youkai were surprised to find the woman screaming at her son. Tears streamed down her frantic face as she hissed at Inu. "Get out of here." The poor boy was confused, a look of sadness mixed with fear as he stared at the jewelry he held. Again he tried approaching her, raising the necklace to her, but she only pushed him away. "Get out of here you filthy beast, look what you've done." She gestured to the bloody hand prints around her waist where it looked like the hanyou had attempted hugging her._

_ The tears running icily down her cheeks and a look of pure anguish on her face she flung herself across the room straight into their father who put his arms around her and held her close, consoling her. Over her shoulder he addressed Inuyasha. "How could you do something so disrespectful? Frightening your mother like that. Look at yourself. Your covered in blood. How dare you approach your mother looking like that." He shouted shrilly at Inu._

_"I...I only wanted to giver her back her necklace." Inuyasha held it out as tears sprang to his eyes and he wept at his fathers disapproval._

_ Watching the incident unfold Sesshoumaru observed a slight injustice on his father's part. Inuyasha had only wanted to return his mother's belonging and in his rush he'd forgotten his appearance which was in fact no reason for the wench to act as she had. Defying his character he turned to his father and addressed him for his little brother's defense. "What has he done to offend that human? Merely fighting his first demon if only to win your pride and her necklace he comes home to return it expecting praise as you gave him from his mother, but instead he is rebuked. And for what? I see nothing wrong with his actions. That bitch should toughen up. The sight of blood is going to become familiar to her pup and should be the same for her." He stared daringly up at his father and his wife._

_"Sesshoumaru you no better than to talk back to me." The Lord retaliated to appease his beloved's cries of hurt. "You're upsetting your mother."_

_ He had gone too far. Even Inu noticed the quick change in his brother's demeanor. Scurrying across the room he ran to Sesshoumaru's arms embracing him tightly around his waist crying into his blood spattered kimono. His brother wrapped him in his arms protectively. "It's alright Inu I promise everything will be ok..." He turned a sharp glare at his father he still held his human wife comfortingly. "Father's delusional at the moment. I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough." He patted the hanyous back as if to confirm it. Inu may have been only a half-blood and his half brother but that didn't make him any less of a brother. And any brother of his deserved to be stood up for. Especially this little ball of fluff. He brushed a hand across Inuyasha's hair ruffling it playfully bringing a teary smile to the youngster's tear streaked face._

  
  


Sesshoumaru shook his head bringing himself back to the present. It had been hard enough for him to console his younger brother and now with Kagome in his arms he was helpless. Carefully he pulled her closer as her sobs became more forceful. He hadn't wanted to hurt her like he had. He'd only wanted her to like him over his brother and in the process his plans had all but backfired. It hurt to think that he had caused her pain. His only consolation being she had no idea what he had done and would be innocent. Feeling better about himself he gripped her waist tighter and ran clawed fingers carefully through her hair. It was soft but still limp from her fatigue and sorrow. Her scent reached his nose and it reeked of luscious flowers and blossoms. He loved her smell it reminded him of when he was younger and would laze about in the meadows near his home the world quiet and peaceful before his father's war with the surrounding youkai Lords.

He held her in his arms for a long time until she found it in herself to sober up and dry her tears. Backing away from him, she looked into his eyes for a moment, analyzing anything she could get out of them. She'd never known him to be as compassionate as this and it unnerved her. His motives were unclear but it felt good to be held after such a terrible thing had happened to her and she was grateful. Standing on tiptoe she put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered as she fell back to the floor and headed to her water pitcher and mirror to wash her face.

Sesshoumaru watched her, butterflies flitting about in his stomach. She'd kissed him. A hand rose to his cheek, fingertips barely brushing the skin in his wonderment. Never had such a thing been given freely to him that meant as much as this had. She was so sweet and gentle now more so than he'd ever perceived her to be. In her usual angry stupor she'd been nothing but spiteful toward him and the recent change was daunting. He knew the change was the result of his own meddling but in his own predefined innocence of the crime his mind clouded with vague thoughts of her affection as though she were her true self acting on her own behalf and not on a drunken passion born of sorrow.

He studied her figure as she poured water from the glass pitcher into a shallow bowl. Dipping her hands into it, she raised them full of the pure liquid. Bringing them to her face she splashed the cool refresher on her skin blinking away a few clinging droplets from her eyelashes.

He followed her movements with his eyes all the while inching closer and closer. A few steps behind her he put his hands around her waist lightly pulling her closer. She didn't refuse his touch and quite the contrary to some of her actions in the past she turned to face him leaning into him and breathing in deeply as she nestled her head into his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair once more. It was disheartening to think that in this dreamy state she would more than likely remember none of this the next morning. Thinking on that soundly it could turn out to be a good thing. She was drowsy and needed sleep and besides that was she who had turned to him in need and therefore the blame was easily enough displaced. He could've been nasty about it but he'd violated her enough already. Sighing heavily he lifted her fragile body up from the floor and carried her to her bed. She lay in his arms in a kind of half sleep gazing dreamily up at him and muttering softly under her breath. Laying her down on the soft sheets he rested her head comfortably on the pillow and leaned over just listening to her breathe. He pulled the covers over her and waited for a little while to be sure she was asleep.

In a few minutes' time he noticed fresh tears once again falling from her eyes. Even in sleep the tragedy plagued her. With every thought every action of her being the pain burned within her and he felt in the least bit responsible if only for not being able to soothe her. Holding out a folded finger he wiped the tears away and in a moment of pure raw passion he bent over her innate body and pressed his lips down onto hers. Pulling her bottom lip into his mouth he rain his tongue along it softly, only tasting. Eventually he pulled away leaving her to her fitful sleep.

  
  


A/N: Okey day that's all folks well at least for now that is sorry again bout the lapse in my updatin just hope non a ya'll forgot bout lil old me. This chapter leaves a lot to be desired in my opinion but I'll fill in the holes next chapter ::Redefined and Undefined:: (or vice versa) but I should have it up soon cuz it's winter break and no school finals or soccer to worry bout for a few days so I'll write like crazy to make up for my absence lol see ya soon space cowboy!!! (I love cowboy bebop folks)


	10. Undefined, Redefined

Disclaimer: Is that so? *Replies to Sess' comment with a query of her own. He's sitting across from her at a table* Yes, well you can't very well own Inuyasha without Inuyasha now can you? *Sips lazily at his tea* So owning me won't really get you anywhere. You gotta have my little bro first. *hides angry glare as she looks for an excuse to why this is in no way true* hmm better look harder

  


A/N: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to ya'll lol I barely finished my present for my mom like an hour before she opened it don't anyone tell her how long it took me she always said I was a procrastinator. Anyways back to the story lol I just had to do that lil bebop fic it was tearin at my brain 4 the longest time and lately I couldn't write anything else without conciderin what I could do with it. Well this fic is coming along well and if I feel up to it I'll get out the last part of my other fanfic the one I told you bout last time. I've been so lazy lately since I've actually had a chance to actually sit and rest with this break in my schedule. And don't it feel good. This chapter is an especially long one to make up for the time it took. You won't believe how long it is I almost had a heart attack I can't believe I actually had that much to write lol but then a lot of stuff does happen here. Ne ways before I talk your ears off and get sued for maiming you for life here it goes...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Twisted Love

  


Chapter Ten

Undefined, Redefined

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sango peered carefully around her door frame. She heard Kagome screaming at someone to get out. Apparently it was Sesshoumaru who was distressing her friend. No one else was out of their room and he_ had_ sent everyone else away. She feared for her friend and with courage born of that same desperation she dared defy her Lord. Creeping across the hallway she covered the distance to Kagome's door. Putting her ear to it she could hear nothing but Kagome's muffled hiccuping cries. 

Poor thing she was still crying. But why? Sango wondered to herself. She hadn't been able to talk to Kagome since she'd returned and her friend's sudden spell of sadness had cut her just as well. She wondered vaguely if it had anything to do with Inuyasha, or even his half brother. Those two were the only people that seemed to be able to get through to her to that extent. She'd never seen anyone affect her like they did. Sesshoumaru could flare her temper in a second's time, and Inuyasha, he could make her heart sing at the mere mention of his name. But neither had ever made her cry... until now.

Involuntarily her hand was reaching for the cold metal of the doorknob. The tips of her fingers a hair's-breadth from touching it she shook her head distractedly deciding against her actions. Kagome was sometimes defensive and dark when she was sad and now that she'd almost gone beyond that point she thought it best to wait til the morning to talk to her. She turned on her heel returning to her room. Halfway down the hall she turned at the sound of Kagome's door creaking open.

Thinking it to be Kagome she almost ran to her but when she caught site of the long white locks she stopped dead. If she had continued she would have ran smack dab into his Lordship himself as he backed out of her friends room suspiciously, whispering good night.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Flipping his legs over the edge of his bed Sesshoumaru rubbed the sleep from his eyes casually. By now most of his servants should be awake. Especially his lovely Kagome. He would have her serve him breakfast today. Yes perhaps that would speed things along for them. He stood up slowly raising his hands above his head stretching away his clinging sleepiness. No need to overwhelm her he decided dressing in a loose white kimono and tying it with his favorite yellow sash. Much better.

He strode across the full length of his room to survey himself in a long mirror. His hair fell about him in long straight tresses his perfect silvery white locks his most obvious vanity. They were his pride and joy and of course despite his hard nature and cruel temper he would sit in front of a mirror every night and brush them into silky softness. He'd love to run his fingers through the long smooth strands.

Last night he'd been surprised at how much he'd enjoyed running his fingers through Kagome's hair. It wasn't so much a soft silkiness that had lured him to touch it, but the very fact that he knew it would soothe her as it had soothed him many a time when he was a young pup. His assumption had been correct and she'd welcomed his embrace. And how well she was at welcoming. Leaning into him as if they were star-crossed lovers.

He reached a timid hand to his cheek. And she'd kissed him. Sad though really, that he was so ecstatic over so little. His cheek was by no means where he would have had her kiss him when his lips were but a short distance from it. It was satisfying that she had done it of her own free will, whereas he knew his ideal would need more work, more calculations to retrieve. But he could wait, if only for a moment. The prize, in this case was good enough to work for.

He shook himself reviving his sense of time. Ah, yes about time for some breakfast. He left his room in a flurry of hair and cloth heading for the kitchens to find Shippou and of course Kagome.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


A clatter of plates and dishes brought Kagome shooting through the kitchen doors leaving her broom and dustpan lying abandoned in the dining room. The doors swished back and forth with her earlier disturbance as she glared at the fox demon sitting in a pile of broken china, a silly smile plastered to his ogling face. She bent down to address him, careful not to step on any of the shattered glass. "Shippou. What on earth is the matter with you?" She waited for a reply that was never to come. The boy merely pointed to the window above the water spout. She rose half expecting the hooded woman to pop out at her. But it was nothing like that. In fact she almost giggled with hilarity upon seeing what had scared the poor thing before realizing that it was something she herself had lost. Inuyasha had betrayed her and there was no going back. But no need to cry over such a thing. Tears were wasted when they did nothing to better the situation. She noticed the boy too was staring sheepishly out the window following her gaze. So innocent.

Miroku and Sango were sitting on the nearest lawn, hand in hand necking like teenagers. "Bout time." She muttered fluffing Shippou's hair playfully despite the cloud of sadness billowing across her vision. "It's all right Shippou let them be. Sesshoumaru isn't up yet and they haven't had any alone time for a while."

"All right." He said shyly. "Um Kagome?"

"Yes?" What now?

"Could you help me clean up this mess?" This was gonna take forever to clean up by himself and since she was just standing there he figured she could at least offer her assistance.

"Fine. Let me get the broom. I'll be right back." She shuffled away to get them. In the dining room she ran into a smart Sesshoumaru dressed and ready for the day. She noticed how his eyes lit up when he caught sight of her. "Good morning Kagome. Oh and just so you know you'll be serving me breakfast today. Tell Shippou I'll have the regular." His eyes passed over her taking in all they could, swift and detailed like a hawk.

She returned to the kitchen quickly. "Here Shippou. I'll clean up this mess but you better start on his royal pain in the ass' breakfast." She bent to clean up the spilt dishes maneuvering carefully around the floor so as not to step on any glass. That kid was lucky, if Miroku or Sango had been the ones up right now Shippou would be picking up this mess all by himself but then again he probably wouldn't have made it in the first place seeing as the distraction would have been removed. As an after thought she turned to the fox fire. "Oh, and Shippou hun, you might wanna tell those two that the Lords awake lest they get caught." She waited for him to step out of the room before she collapsed limply to the floor.

Holding a piece of broken, jagged glass in her hand she couldn't help but think that this little piece of glass was so akin to her. It had been shattered by pure luck or accident un-cared for and unloved in a world completely unaware of its existence beyond its designs and structure meant to please a conspicuous eye. At the moment it was a perfect imitation of her broken heart. Tears threatened to spill over but she kept them in check. It wasn't right to cry like this all the time. Her eyes had been dark and red rimmed since the incident. Last night she'd cried herself to sleep even after Sesshoumaru had left. He'd been there for her and it was an odd feeling to be grateful to him. He was the epitome of her hatred and yet he'd been there when her heart was weakened and somehow in the hollows of her soul he'd bore his own hole in her heart filling it as best he could. He'd penetrated her and made himself part of her life, if only for a moment to stop her sorrow.

It was strange how some things could change so quickly. Her mind was a turmoil of half-finished thoughts and restless emotions as she swept the smaller fragments of glass into a bin. The smallest pieces of her heart she would never regain, lost just as her old love had fled from her heart its entrance barred against his return. She shook herself inwardly to dispel her thoughts. She wouldn't let this bother her. She had worse things to worry about anyway what with that strange cloaked figure who seemed to be poised against Sesshoumaru at the worst of times. Her thoughts had finally left her heart and had effectively drifted to a more real tragedy.

A muted thud erupted across the room as Shippou slammed the door open catching it lazily before it broke a hole in the wall. "Oops." He managed to spit out while he rubbed his head ruefully.

"What's up with you?" Kagome asked as she stood to throw away the ruined china.

He pointed behind him with a soft moan as a red faced Sango dashed through the doorway. "Why you little- Oh hello Kagome how are you this fine morning?" She fidgeted slightly holding a small garden shovel behind her back as her face became if possible a slightly darker hue of red.

"Sorry Sango. Don't blame him. I sent him to tell you that Sesshoumaru's awake. I didn't find the prospect of him finding you two too welcoming."

"Oh well thank you Kagome." She turned guiltily toward the bashed fox fire. "Sorry Shippou, truly an accident. I mean, well, um... yeah." She turned heading back out the door quickly.

The door shut behind her and Kagome remembered Sesshoumaru. He was still waiting for his breakfast. He was always grumpy in the morning and no way did she want to be on his bad side. "Hurry up and make his breakfast Shippou before he starts barking again. Just don't give him reason to bite your head off."

She smiled as he stood at attention for a moment before snapping to his duties pulling out pots and pans. "Kagome, go get some wood from the pile so I can start heating up his eggs."

She held the pan of china in her hands as she set the broom down to lean against the wall. She carried it outside dumping it in a wooden container on the side of the house. In turn she put on the lid and placed the pan on top of that. She walked a little farther around the contour of the wall til she met the wood pile. Hefting a few logs in her arms she made to return to the kitchen.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Sesshoumaru sat at the dining room table swirling a butter knife in circles around the table. It was taking them a long time to get his breakfast ready but for once, he realized, he didn't mind. It would have surprised him if he hadn't known why. It was Kagome. She was the reason he hadn't already blown up like he usually would storming into the kitchen in indignation at their apparent lack of discipline. Today he wanted to make an impression. He himself couldn't fathom why since she should be the one making the impression on him. He was the important one, the youkai with all the power. She, she was merely a pawn led to do his bidding a mere servant and a human to add to that. He'd hated his own stepmother all the more for that fact alone and now look at him. Falling head over heels for a human, a worthless, weak, disgusting human. Mentally he bit his tongue holding back further insult to the girl who had so skillfully captured his heart in no time at all. A delicate flower surrounded by weeds such as himself.

Unbeknownst to him she'd snuck up on him regarding his brooding expression thoughtfully until she remembered her earlier thoughts of his comfort and shoved all favorable thoughts of him to the back of her mind her face twisting into a fake but pleasant smile. "Your breakfast, Lord Sesshoumaru." Despite her effort to hold back her contempt was clearly evident.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her fighting to keep his expression blank. More like a rose she was, complete with thorns. He waited for her to place the plate down in front of him before turning and grabbing her arm gently. He looked up at her into the tinge of hatred sparkling behind some intangible emotion. Her face was so delicate her thin arm in his hand was a creamy peach delectable and daunting. She was such a lovely thing and with each passing second as he looked upon her delicious form he wanted her more and more.

"Excuse me." She pulled her arm away disgruntled, jarring him from his daydream.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you away from your chores. By the way the front walk needs sweeping." He said by way of an apology, watching as she walked off in a huff towards the kitchens to retrieve her broom.

The walkway was at least two hundred feet long and would take her the better part of the morning to complete but with her out there he could set the other servants to tasks inside or he could even send Miroku and Sango to the market again. He may have played dumb before but he wasn't as stupid as to be innocent to their liking each other. With ever passing glance and hidden smile that was clear. Sending them off together would definitely buy him some time with Kagome. Still, there was the matter of a certain fox fire eavesdropping on them. He could be dismissed just as easily though if sent to gather more wood for the pile. The poor boy was so weak it would take him ages to chop down a single tree. And since he would only chop the trees in his master's own orchards he was sure the little imp would be little trouble.

He picked up his fork gingerly as Kagome swept passed him to the front of the house broom in tow. Better hurry with this. He thought to himself as he watched her. He had to get rid of the others before they had a real chance to converse with each other. As of yet he was still the only one who knew about the Inuyasha episode, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Shoveling the last bit into his mouth graciously he clapped his hands loudly and waited for Shippou to retrieve the plate. As soon as the boy appeared Sesshoumaru was ready to bark orders. "This morning, after you finish the dishes, you are to go out and chop a few more logs to add to the wood pile. Soon it will be cold and I should like to have a fire." He gave a reason knowing it wasn't needed. His servants were at the worst of times docile but today he'd felt almost obligated to give the fox fire a reason for his actions as though he couldn't just say 'jump' and expect him to comply. Today was going to be 'one of those days'. The kind that left you with less than you started and more than you intended before it was through. He wasn't partial to them but he didn't mind the way they made him feel in the least a hint of satisfaction when his head lit on his pillow to welcome the night.

Standing in a huff, he left through the back door to tell Sango and Miroku of their adapted work schedules for the day. Outside it was cool if not a little chilly in the oncoming autumn. He smelled a soft touch of decaying leaves as he raise his head to see the tops of the trees in the distance. The scent was enchanting in its own way as it carried with it a pinch of floral. It came from a long way of in the distance. The trees here still held tight to their green leaves threatening any who denied them their one true pleasure. The scent swirled about on a lazy wind. Mingled with the bunch of smells he could detect Kagome's inescapably irresistible aroma. A silky fragrance of roses and lilies and her own womanly touch coming together with overwhelming allure. She didn't even know what a whiff of that could do to a man human or not it was enough alone to turn heads in her direction, youkai especially with their heightened senses.

He would have followed that scent directly to her if he hadn't seen Miroku squatting near a flower bed pulling weeds. The sight of him reminded him of what he'd come to do. He walked up to him slowly placing a hand on his shoulder if only to frighten him. It had the desired effect and Miroku spun around quickly. When he noticed the Lord standing over him he got to his feet clumsily in a hasty bow. "Yes Master?"

"Today you and Sango are going to market. I need you to bring me back..." His voice trailed off as he realized he really didn't know what he wanted them to get. He'd only wanted to get rid of them. He searched his mind for something, anything he could send them for. Food was the first thing that came to mind but they had plenty of that. Hmm. He searched his mind tediously, hurriedly. Miroku probably thought he'd lost it completely standing there his hand gripping his chin thoughtfully as though he'd forgotten himself. It took him a few more seconds to come up with something but when he did he retained his commanding tone as he finished off Miroku's orders.

"Yes well I need you to bring back some horse feed, a few candles, and a roll of blue silk, be sure it's not too light, but not too dark."

Miroku stared at him for a moment mulling over the absurdities his master had requested. "Ahem." He shuffled his feet standing at attention blinking at the Lord's glare.

"Well get to it." He gestured to the house where Sango could be glimpsed through a window here and there, dusting the back rooms. At the command he jumped smartly away towards the closest servant's entrance, a broad smile spreading across his face once more. Lately he and Sango had been getting chances to be alone left and right. He seemed to be having great luck. Maybe they'd be able finish what they'd started this morning.

With one last look behind him at Sesshoumaru's retreating back he pulled the servant's door open and disappeared inside. He tread carefully through the house to the back room he'd seen Sango in. He opened the door smoothly and silently to the smallest crack he could fit through and crept inside. He turned a corner wanting very much to surprise her.

Too late he realized she'd seen him coming. She'd snuck up behind him and gave him a sharp tap on the shoulder. He whirled around quickly to meat her lips as she leaned into him. It was short and sweet as she pulled back taking a furtive look towards the windows and door. "Where's his _highness_ at the moment?" She inquired the nervousness evident in the almost inaudible quaver of her voice.

He pulled her back to his lips a sure hand cradling her face. Relaxing at his touch, she surrendered her control and let him hold her. He kissed as no one else could pushing back her fears and opening her heart to the world. He knew how to hold her as though protecting her, to lock his lips onto her's as though keeping a secret between them, to say the right thing at the right time keeping pain at bay, but mostly he knew how to reach deep within her heart and hold his own amongst all her feelings and conflicting emotions and fill her heart with an unrivaled happiness. She pulled away slowly, for once her fears of Sesshoumaru discovering them all but nonexistent. Fingering his cloak intently she rested against him. "Don't you have work to do?

"Well yes I do." Playfully he nicked her ear. "His Lordship himself has sent us to market. Together of course." A look of counterfeit innocence shadowing his face.

"What for this time?" She tried to feign boredom twiddling with a strand of his hair as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Two could play at this game. He almost smiled at the prospect but managed to keep his parody of naivete. "I can't imagine why I'd want to go with you though. Better to be with Kagome or Shippou. They're better at carrying heavy things. You'd probably be dropping things here there and everywhere. Wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Ugh" Sango could barely hold back her indignation. "Well then in that case I can't fathom why I'd want to be going with you. You have no bartering skills. Kagome is very good at that, no telling how well she'd put you to shame. You just don't have enough wits at hand. You'd probably be swindled out of all your money if you had your way."

"Well then I guess it's best we have the lesser of the two evils going together as we are."

"Yes I suppose you're absolutely right." She gave him a quick kiss and a gentle push before turning to lead the way to the stables so they could get under way. "Besides, I wouldn't have it any other way." She called over her shoulder as he hurried to follow her.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


He wound his way around the edge of his oversized home heading for the front walk. The stables were on the opposite side of the house so he was sure neither Sango nor Miroku would see anything of him. In the distance he could hear the dull thud of an axe blade against wood. Shippou wouldn't be able to see him either. He approached the walk slowly, the quick swish of her broomstick guiding him.

He watched her move, delicately swaying with the movement of her arms as they pulled the broom over the rough cobblestone walk. Her lithe body was light and graceful her agility unnerving in a human especially a female human. She moved as thought her feat never touched the ground, so smooth and silky her stature that she seemed to float. Her long black hair fell about her shoulders making her face glow surreally when she turned her back to the ever present light of the sun.

He imagined himself standing next to her. Tall, strong, and beautiful. They would fit together he supposed, studying her tempting voice as she sung a soft tune under her breath. The rhythm was slow and drawn out evoking a strange feeling within him. He felt as though... as though he could cry. The tune materialized the image of her heart, a swirl of black sorrow furrowed deep within her tireless emotions as they careened towards a destined fate. It lulled him into a dreamy state as his eyes misted over lazily the effigy of peace placid and soothing against his own stony heart. The heart that had once been solid rock un-giving and emotionless in its cool loneliness. There had been a time when he could hide his feelings efficiently. Not even those closest to him knew what went on behind the sliver of a crescent moon hidden behind the silvery locks of his flowing hair. It just wasn't anything people thought of when they looked at him. There was only contempt, rage and even in the purest of hearts pity. But none of this was wanted and he sent it all away with his glaring eyes and flashing talons.

He was every bit the youkai his father had been, every bit but his heart which stood out in all his perfection, marring him with an invisible scar of indecision. Nothing had been easy for him when it came to matters of the heart. There had been a time when he'd opened himself, willingly and purely naive. He'd been cut in two his heart split with a single swing. Betrayal was the worst punishment of neglect. It haunted his every move and with every step the hole in his heart grew until he could handle it no longer. With a will and effort surpassing himself, he shut his heart once more to the world, hiding behind the same crescent moon and silvery tresses.

Abruptly her song ended and he was roused from his musings looking down into her violet-blue eyes. She merely stared at him intently wondering where his mind had wandered. She was so close, her scent intoxicating to his sharp senses as he took in her full figure before him. He'd closed his heart so tightly before, but now... now it was being ripped asunder by the very breath that was her life. She wanted into it and he yearned to pull her into his arms and let their hearts mingle openly. He wanted her to fill the emptiness inside of him. The shallow waters that were her love had never come to lap at his shores but merely churned at a distance ebbing away with each passing day. He wished to calm those seas, for the tides to finally come in and smother him, drown him in all their fury.

But she, she was resistant to his charms and undaunted by his overwhelming demeanor that had sent many to their knees with only a short heated glance. She was different and as he reached down to ensnare her naked arm in his grasp he knew it didn't matter that she was human, that she was weak and inferior. She was an angel in his eyes pure and overpowering in her own right.

Lost in his reverie he didn't notice the look of sheer disgust that crossed her face coinciding with a thin string of curiosity threading it's way through the liquid pools of her smoldering eyes. He was acting like he had earlier over breakfast. A dreamy look clouding his eyes and a longing etched in the perfect features of his beautiful face. She tried to regain control wrenching her arm away from him.

This time, instead of letting go, he tightened his grip. He pulled her towards him bringing a hand to her neck. He gave her a fierce crushing kiss. Surprise turned to haste as she returned it with ardor. It was his turn to be surprised. She wasn't rejecting him as she had so many times before. Perhaps Naraku had been right, his plan was faultless. He slipped his tongue through her parted lips and let it dance with hers until he pulled away. They separated slowly, his eyes closed carefully as he savored the taste.

She looked up at him smiling impulsively. For a moment she was happy. Forget Inuyasha. Who was he compared to such a look of love that shone in her Lord's eyes? Then it captured her in its fatal grip. Her thought was just as destructive as it had been comforting. She didn't know what to do when Sesshoumaru reached down to hold her with his lips again. But she felt an old whisper of his vile hatred. She couldn't let him have the better of her, not when she was so vulnerable like this. She pushed against him but in his strength he trapped her next to him. His tongue made a futile attempt to reenter her mouth but her teeth clamped shut and she all but bit his tongue in half before he'd pulled it back into the safety of his own mouth backing away from her rigid form.

"Kagome." He mouthed his voice muted by his confusion.

"Please leave me." A lone tear trailed down her cheek and when he reached up a hand to wipe it away she didn't move. He reached around her waist and pulled her close smoothing her hair and rubbing a hand along the length of her arm comfortingly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered with an air of true sincerity.

Why he would be sorry, she had no idea. It wasn't his fault Inuyasha had done what he had, not his fault the hanyou had capture her heart and left her unable to function after his brutal betrayal. He'd offered her nothing but comfort since her heart had been mistreated. But now she felt drawn to him, to the soft familiar flicker of his golden eyes, to the sharp deadly talons that graced his delicate fingers, to his thick silky locks of unending silver tresses. She wanted him. He could make her happy, could fix the gaping hole in her heart, if for that reason only she longed to be with him to soothe her own pain. But to a lesser degree it was far more complicated than that. Never had she looked at him in any other way but arrant disgust and mistrust. She still felt the same hatred she had the day he'd taken her from her family but now her hatred was different somehow. It hadn't faded but unbeknownst to her it had gradually changed. First to a continuous bubbling of rage, then to a simmering indignation of distasteful feelings. Slowly she'd grown less hateful towards him. Resentment was clearly evident in her eyes when she'd first thought of him now... she wasn't sure what to think, what to do, or how to handle any of it.

"Please go. He was the one that hurt me not you. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just please leave me." She turned away from him rejecting his touch as she slumped in his arms only to fall in a ruffled heap at his feet.

He dropped her hand slowly as she bent her head to stare blankly at the ground. Turning on his heal he strode to the forest at an even but hurried pace. "Truly you are mistaken Kagome for it is I who should be sorry."

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Sango giggled cutely as Miroku tried to barter with a witty merchant for the blue silk. It was a very pretty fabric, flowing lightly even in the clumsy hands of the merchant. The price for it climbed with every word that flew from Miroku's clueless mouth. Truly he was not a man of wits. But he wasn't stupid in the least. Pushing past a few people she approached them.

"Excuse me." She waited for them to acknowledge her. "I'd like to buy that beautiful silk cloth your holding. It looks to be of such a fine make, how much do you want for it?"

A few minutes later she walked off proudly with the bundle of silk tucked neatly in her arms. She brought the merchant down to half his original price. Glancing beside her at Miroku she noticed the stiff scowl marring his features. "You looked like you needed help." She tried to ease his mood. "Besides," She found the perfect condolence. "This will leave more time for 'us'."

They trudged up a scant hill in silence. Sango studied Miroku's unreadable expression trying to discern something from the impenetrable if not mischievous look in his eyes. When they reached the horses he held open the saddlebags so she could put the silk inside. It was the last thing on their list and they'd finished in record time.

She turned to smile at Miroku only to find him staring off into the distance at a few pale clouds forming in the sky. Walking over to him she placed her hand on his shoulder and watched just as earnestly as he had. Her brow furrowed and her eyes troubled as the sound of thunder echoed in the distance. A storm was a bad omen on a day such as this. The leaves had not yet fallen from their branches and still withheld their greenish hue. It was far too early for rain even with all the cold autumn weather they had been having.

He raised a hand to hold her above his shoulder as he turned toward her. Without a word he walked past her still holding her hand and led her to a tall brick building with a wide shallow sloping roof. He guided her around back to a ladder that reached all the way to the shingles. He swept her up in his arms and carried her the whole way up. The way was smooth and his hand never faltered as he climbed. She scrutinized his smiling face as they reached the top. Why had he brought her here?

At the top he set her down on the rough shingles carefully while he himself jumped onto the roof with practiced ease. He took her hand and helped her up. He led her to the chimney of the house and sat in front of it so he could lean back against it motioning for her to sit down next to him. When she did he put a warm arm around her reassuringly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked his arm snaking it's way to her waist.

For the first time since they'd started their climb she took her eyes off Miroku looked around. They were up two stories from the ground and she could see forever in any direction. Never in her life had she experienced such awe. The world spread on forever in her own eyes. The sun slanted oddly through the clouds and cast gently changing patterns over the landscape. It was pure uncut beauty. The trees swayed lightly in a passing breeze and a loose hair fell over her face.

Miroku lifted a hand and tenderly swept it away tucking it back behind her ears. She turned in his arms so that her head rested against his chest. Listening to his breathing to his very heartbeat. She measured hers out taking slow breaths until they caught up with each other. He was so calm and loving as he held her close. She didn't mind that his hand had wandered a ways below her waist. His touch was comforting and gave the very air a feeling of peacefulness. She brought a hand to his chest and ran it along the ruffles in his cloak. "It's so lovely here." She whispered into his chest. "Sometimes, I wish I could gaze upon such beauty when I lie awake at night. I feel as though living here stuck with Lord Sesshoumaru as my master has taken that from me. With him I feel so constricted, almost to the point I can't even bring myself to breathe. Having met you," She looked up into his eyes lovingly as she reached for his other hand and held it tightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way. But sometimes I just feel as though beauty has been robbed from us, all of us that he's taken." She fell silent. I didn't even get a chance to grow up. She lamented sadly. She missed her family dearly and if it weren't for Miroku life would be all but unbearable.

Miroku squeezed her hand tightly in his. "You're all the beauty I need, Sango." He kissed her for head lightly. Looking off into the night as she snuggled closer to him her eyes closing lulled by the sound of his heart beating against her cheek.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


A sharp knock at his door brought Naraku back to the present. His thoughts shifting away from Kikyo he rose to answer the door. No sooner had he turned the handle when Sesshoumaru burst in and flared his arms out before him beseechingly. "Naraku I need your help once more_."_

The hanyou turned to him thoughtfully as he closed the door behind him. He let the silence draw itself out as he contemplated the request. Lately he'd been doing far too many favors for his associate. He wasn't going to give him something for nothing. It wouldn't be like him to be so generous. He'd made a reputation for himself and he wasn't the kind to part with such fame hastily. He enjoyed the look of fear that passed in the deepest shadows of a passerby's eye. It was a precious luxury one meant for him alone and he would not bring himself to waste it.

Sesshoumaru. He mused reasonably. What could you have that I could possibly need? Hmm. His thoughts wandered over the youkai Lord's possessions mulling over each one carefully. There wasn't much, but then... Yes, that would do perfectly. He turned to his companion slowly, a sly smile spreading across his features.

"All right I'll go get something for you."

Sesshoumaru waited while he disappeared into an adjoining room only to return seconds later with a small bottle held in his hands. "Here take this." he pressed it gently into the youkai's hands folding his fingers over it as he explained its significance. "A few drops should take care of her. She won't forget about what happened nor will she forget her love for inuyasha but... How do I explain this?" Exasperated he paused in his instructions before bulldozing on with the clearest explanation he could muster. "Think of it as a transfer of feelings. Everything she felt for Inuyasha she will feel for you. She will undoubtedly hate him for his betrayal and turn to you to regain what she's lost."

Holding the blue vial up to the window he attempted to examine it in the sparse light of the cabin. After a long pause he tutted softly when he could identify none of its contents due to the gloom. He shoved it into a pocket quickly turning to leave. Just as he had opened the door he turned to Naraku expectantly. "That's all there is to it right. Just a few drops and she's all mine?" He cocked an eyebrow questioningly, for a split second the spitting image of his younger brother.

"That's all there is to it." He assured him. Fighting back a haughty smirk.

He waited for the youkai to be out of earshot before he erupted in a fit of raucous laughter. "Of course that's all there is to it." Too easy, it had been far too easy.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Twisting the cap from the vial Sesshoumaru eyed its contents carefully now that there was enough light. He scrutinized the amber liquid swirling within it. So much power in so small a bottle. He tilted it carefully over the glass of water before him letting a few drops fall from its lip. They fell slowly as though time itself had slowed. Their tininess clearly apparent once separated. They fell like raindrops towards the dirt of a dusty road, awaiting imminent change. Where dirt became mud the water of the glass was tinged a golden hue but only for a moment after each drop touched its surface. In a matter of seconds the tinge faded away as quickly and astonishingly as it had appeared.

Carefully he placed the glass on a tray and added an apple and a biscuit to it. He carried it to her room walking down the hallways in a measured even step. She'd retreated to her room again the pain too strong to bear. It bothered him most that she felt the same injustice he had the night Kikyo had left him for his younger brother. He had brought this on her and had meant for her to hurt as it was. He was disgusted in himself for putting her through this even if it was his only chance at her.

He pulled open her door wedging his shoulder into the tiny crack between it and the doorframe since both hands were occupied with the tray. Peeking in he saw her still figure leaning against the wall. Her eyes were hooded but her frown was obvious even through the strands of hair that fell about her face.

Walking over to her he placed the tray on the ground next to her and lifted her chin so their eyes met. He wouldn't push her. Not yet, not until the potion took effect. "Nakare nakikurasu saiai." He kissed her forehead lightly barely brushing her skin. Placing the water in her hands he left. It was up to her to take what he had given her, he gave her that much of a choice albeit she had no idea what impact it would have on her.

He would let her rest for the rest of the day. She would need it. He returned to the front walk gazing up at the troubled sky. So much was happening lately it was hard for him to take it all in. Something terrible laid in wait for them at the heart of that storm. He could only pray that they would never meet it_._

_~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~_

_ Kagome lay on her stomach surrounded by the tall grass of the meadow. She stared across the empty field towards Inuyasha where he stood at the edge of the forest. The tension in the air was thick and heavily coated her already aggravated mood._

_"He's going to do it any way." Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-fact from his position beside her._

_ She turned to him distractedly chewing a particularly long strand of grass. Her brows furrowed slightly as she registered what he was saying. Could it possibly be that easy a thing for her beloved to betray her? She looked back at Inuyasha and scowled. It couldn't be. He would never-_

_"Oh but he would." Sesshoumaru said, again as though he could hear her very thoughts._

_"Don't be daft he'd never do such a thing." She pulled the weed from her mouth and replaced her gaze to the still form of the hanyou and waited._

_ The wait wasn't long. A rustle in the trees and Inuyasha turned to acknowledge a silver haired youkai that emerged from them. She was pretty, even by Sesshoumaru's standards, but nothing to compare to Kagome's beauty. He eyed his pet fondly and she fidgeted nervously under his scrutiny._

_ Taking the youkai girl in his arms Inuyasha held her close running his fingers through her hair absently. Kagome spluttered choking in her shock. It only took a second for the hanyou to turn the girl in his arms and bring her lips to his. Kagome's jaw dropped in a silent scream as she stood pointing at the couple her eyes darting to Sesshoumaru helplessly. How? Her eyes watered threateningly. How could he do such a thing knowing she was standing there in clear view watching them?_

_ Sesshoumaru spanned the short distance between them and grabbed her shaking hand. She looked up at him the tears falling silently down her cheeks. "H-he-he did it any way." She looked away in an attempt to hide her face. He'd been right all along and she hadn't believed him. How sorry she was that she hadn't trusted his word. She felt him move towards her as he pulled gently on her hand. Slowly she turned into him, her hand instinctively going to his chest. Her other roamed over his shoulder to finger his silvery-white tresses. She stared at her feet nervously despite the sureness of her own hands._

_ She felt his firm taloned fingers gripping her chin as he lifted her face to his. Before she had time to think he planted a firm kiss on her unsuspecting lips. She shivered uncontrollably at the sensation returning the kiss. She couldn't fathom herself what had changed her loathing of him into this bond of passion. Pulling away he touched her cheek lightly coming off damp from her tears. "He'll never change." She heard him mutter under his breath, a hint of contempt clearly evident._

_ Suddenly she felt her knees buckle as she collapsed to the floor clutching her throat. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs constricted in her chest and her breath caught in her mouth. Sesshoumaru's look changed to one of concern and Inuyasha appeared at his shoulder clutching the youkai to his chest lovingly, as he had held her once. Her eyes misted over for a moment while the scene before her faded away choking silently._

_ The mist cleared over and her eyes refocused. A desert devoid of everything was all that she could discern from what she saw. A short ways before her stood a... rock. Or so she presumed by its dull, gray, jagged surface. But it moved almost unperceptively to say the least, but it did move, with a slow guided pulse that to her seemed a familiarity she must remember. It seemed to breathe as it feigned to be inanimate. A shiver almost unnoticeable as it rose, growing as it extended itself._

_ She watched as it morphed into the form of a man, long black hair tumbling over his naked back half hiding a sharp scar of seared flesh. He wore a kimono ripped to shreds at the waist as to bare his chest. Still it was something familiar to her and yet unknown. Then he turned and she stumbled backwards to distance herself from him. He wore an ape mask concealing his face as usual. But that was the only way she would have been able to recognize him besides the very feeling of his presence._

_ He raised a sure hand to his mask gripping the edge tightly before he pulled it away to reveal his face. But when he pulled it away she was faced with a gaping blackness where his face should have been. Again she had the feeling of suffocation weighing down on her as she struggled to breathe. She was on the verge of slipping into the blackness her knuckles bleach-white as she gripped her neck when she heard it. The shrill sound of laughter echoing about her. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and a girl the perfect image of herself had joined the faceless ape-man. Their heads turned up as their mouths fell open dark thick laughter echoing from their cavernous depths. Amidst all their commotion a foreboding voice, deep and firm spoke to her. "I will find you my pretty one. I will capture you. And I will keep you for myself. No matter what anyone thinks." The voice was coming from the dark abyss of the ape-man's non-existent face._

Kagome woke clenching her sheets in a death grip, drenched in sweat. A dream. It was only a dream. She tried to console her self. It may have only been a dream but it had been a horrible one at that. It had had that ape-man in it. She shivered, despicable trying to remember the details. But they had faded away as quickly as she'd awakened. One thing besides the ape-man's appearance stood out prominently in her mind. Sesshoumaru had been there to comfort her holding her in his strong arms. She could still feel the warmth of his touch.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

She twirled a black lock of hair thoughtfully between her fingers watching them make each move. Silly little things they were, oblivious to her power while she knew their every thought down to the slightest of a notion. Focusing her power on each one in turn she analyzed their feelings and emotions studying them, duplicating them in her own mind, knowing them by heart so she would be ready to manipulate each onr if need be. They had no idea. Such a pity though once she had the Shikon there would be no hope for them and their lights would go out as easily as candles, smudged away like fresh ink.

Soon enough they would be susceptible to her power and then they would see what fools they'd been all along.

A/N: okey hope you like it and the other fics I've just started the bebop one's a little twisted if you ask me but I rather like the other inuyasha one sorry it took me a while to get this one out I was working on the others also and despite my pledge for more home time my families been in and out this break so many times I can't even remember if I'm coming or going though at sometimes I can't say that's all their fault but since they're there all blame them lol they'd probably only laugh if I did anyway. Well hope you like r & r if you please. Oh yeah and I almost forgot next chapter is... to tell the truth I was gonna make it a surprise only cuz I wasn't sure what I would call the next chappie but I think I've finally decide next up ::Left in the Dark:: or something very similar... I'll try and post soon to keep the suspense at a minimum if it bothers any of ya

ps- don't be mad or anything but this is probably the longest chapter I'm gonna have and it took a lot of work so my next chapter might be a little bitshorter than usual but I'll try to keep it lengthy if I can c ya ***oh yeah and that Japanese that Sesshoumaru says to Kagome when she is in her room against the wall roughly it means-do not cry my love; do not spend your days in tears and sorrows beloved***


	11. Left in the Dark

Disclaimer: Well folks let's have a look shall we. *pulls out dusty wallet and opens it looking inside grimly* only a few cobwebs you see, no Inuyasha. *smiles sweetly as lawyers tend to believe her story* oh my god!!! *reopens wallet stares at nonexistent contents then at lawyers and back at emptiness* I had money in here. *wails loudly before turning back at the lawyers who sit twiddling their thumbs and staring at their feet* you, you fiends you took all my money *runs after them screaming before looking over her shoulder* it's all right the story'll still go on I'll be right back anyway unlike some other people I can think of...

A/N: [FIRST OFF I wanna say that I am so sorry for the long wait. I was grounded from the computer again-bad grades- and my bro and sis had to work on some science project so even when I had a chance to sneak on they wouldn't let me :( so sorry bout all that but since you were so patient with me I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. And sorry this one is so short it just wouldn't come out so I'll finish all the loose ends from this one in the next one.] well hope you all enjoyed that looooong chappie I don't think I'll be gettin another one out like that in a while. Idk why but when I wrote that one it started out really hard to even get a few pages but it picked up nicely don't you think but anyway this chapter is a lil roundabout lots of scene switches but if you pay close enough attention you'll get where I'm going I hope I got lost a few times lol and about the big push on san/mir fluff I wasn't gonna put it but I went over the ending a few times cuz I've got 2 ways I can end this it just depends on what I feel like doing when I write it but their relationship is kinda vital (jus think about it they have been together for a few years already kay) but I'll try and get them back on track ne ways well I g2g finish a book for school one of those boring ones they always make you read as if they wanna test and see how far you can get before you die of boredom but then again that could be their master plan you never kno... ne ways I'm off track but get on with the story and see what happens I gotta get outta here

  


Twisted Love

Chapter Eleven

Left In The Dark

  
  
  


_Love has hidden itself_

_within your tired soul_

_a mere shadow of its earlier wealth_

_a twisted image of the lives you stole_

_and you would let me lie here_

_crying for your touch_

_my arms empty and my heart full of fear_

_lusting for the warmth that's held in such_

_I can only wait for you to turn_

_to see my face as itself is hidden_

_trying desperately if only to discern_

_why it waits for your love to acknowledge what is bidden_

_~*~_

Sango stirred against his chest, she hadn't heard a word he'd said. She tilted her gaze upward to look at him a timid hand rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He smiled shiftily looking out over the lands while pushing her off him gently. With one last look at the troubled sky and the seemingly endless expanses that were so easily seen they scaled down the ladder. 

They saddled their horses slowly. It was midday and the troubled sky was growing darker. Neither of them wanted to get caught in the likely storm the sky had earlier foretold. Smiling at Miroku Sango hefted herself onto her horse and got off to a brisk trot. He followed at an equal pace as the sky above them raged in a bout of thunder. Its anger ravaged through the dark clouds and what was left of the diminishing light and yet the rain did not fall.

"I hope we get back before it starts." Sango voiced the obvious in an effort to rid her mind of the sense of foreboding that had crept up on her. It had been nipping at the edge of her conscience from the moment she'd found that Sesshoumaru had once again sent her off _with _Miroku. The first time it had been unexpected but a second time, well a second time seemed planned. In a way she worried that he knew about them but she couldn't let herself believe it. He wouldn't just send them off for random things on a whim he was too composed too restrained. But then why had he sent them off like this?

Unless...

"Miroku."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Keade stiffened in her chair. She was sitting out on her small patio scrunched up in an old rocker. The air was cool and damp, probably not very good for her considering but the freshness of it had called her out early and now she sat listening to the sounds of the waking world. She'd been doingthat for sometime when she'd heard it, a sound thatdidn't fit in with the usual calm of midday. The birds had gone silent and the rustle of the forest was gone.

A stony breeze tugged at a few loose strands of her hair and a distant urge pulled at her heart. Her hand fled to the round object concealed in the folds of her cloak. It emanated a flood of cool searing heat akin to a freezing burn. Something sinister was lurking nearby. Her hand tightening on the jewel, she stood, rising from the pleasant cushions of her chair and padded softly towards the edge of her house. It wasn't Naraku, she was sure of it. He had a different sense about him, a different aura. This was nothing like that, if possible it was worse.

A foul stench of evil slathered in the smooth silkiness of lies and shadows permeated the sharp cool air, their fingers reaching to take hold of her throat. She shivered absently, her hand still clutching the small bead. Whoever it was wanted it. And by the way the air rippled roughly about her they were serious. Her lips tightened into a grim line and her eyes chilled as she gazed out into the limitless world searching. Searching for an answer.

Again she heard the sound, soft and pungent like a booted foot crunching over rocks, or even the crisp rustle of decaying bones. Her face lurched to the side trying desperately to locate the source of this mass of negative energy that seethed about her. There was only emptiness and the dangerous feeling that someone was watching her, laughing at her inept attempts to identify her stalker.

A cold shiver ran down her crooked back like the icy fingers of winter filled with a gaunt hatred and the hairs on her neck stood on end. The silence shattered evenly on the edge of sharp sniggering laughter. It sliced through the air with steely perfection effectively ending what was left of the sun's warmth. Keade all but buckled at the knees when she heard the tone of that crisp laughter, the chilling trill of the owner's cruel voice. A voice she unmistakably recognized as her older sister's.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A drop of cold water fell across his brow, awakening him to the rest of the world. He raised his head groggily his hand rushing to it as he felt a sharp pain on the crown of his head. It hurt abominably.

His vision was blurry as his eyes attempted to register his location. "What in the seven hells?" He voiced his apparent confusion upon finding himself in the middle of a clearing, alone in the soft drizzle of raindrops. Last thing he remembered was sitting on his bed reading an old book. He had no recollection of leaving his home nor coming here, but a faint worry loomed in his conscious. In his heart he feared he'd done something wrong. It was a strange feeling and one that had no justifications but all the same he felt it smoldering at the back of his mind, a dark premonition lurking in the shadows.

Shaking the feeling away he rose on quavering legs. For a moment the trees swung crazily in a haze of dizziness but he overcame it and managed balance himself. After a moment of regaining his composure he finally noticed the scent of his own clothing. Strangely enough though it wasn't at all unpleasant, it was nothing he'd ever had near him before. Taking a deep whiff of it he recognized something. Yes, the overbearing scent of youki. It flooded through the veins of all youkai even his own but this, this was stronger, more full, like that which would belong to a full youkai. Taking another whiff he about tore off his own haori realizing the scent was predominantly that of a _female _youkai. It was a sharp dangerous scent that stood out clearly against the soft undertone of pine.

"What have I done?" He voiced his thoughts aloud as his fists clenched into tight little balls, his nails digging deep into his skin as he struggled to remember the last few hours.

"Hmph. Don't remember, do you?" The gruff question reached his ears and he spun around to see the youkai sitting in the higher branches of an oak tree. Judging by his choice of clothing and the short glistening tail he was of the wolf type, strange he hadn't seen an ookami youkai in years. They were petty, weak youkai, annoying in their so called "quest" for power. Everyone knew they lusted after the Jewel of Four Souls, whatever that was.

Inuyasha rubbed his head absently his fingers running over a rough bump, usually he didn't like ookami youkai and made an obvious effort to disassociate himself from them but if this guy could tell him what happened he was willing to risk it.

"Who are you?" He questioned eventually, looking back at him. Blue eyes shone brightly a twinkling of laughter swaying in their depths as the wolf leaped down from his perch to address Inuyasha. He leaned against a tree trunk his arms crossing over his chest impassively.

"Koga." He said in the same childishly cryptic tone. "And you are?"

"Inuyasha." He replied.

A long drawn out silence spread between them until Koga eventually ventured to voice his thoughts."If you want to know what happened just tell me who she is."

Inuyasha stared at him quizzically for a moment thoroughly confused. The first thought was of the female scent that had mysteriously attached itself to his clothing, to his skin, to him. Could it be, did this inferior demon know of what took place? He looked around expecting to see a girl standing behind him, but there was nothing, nothing but the stillness of the clearing and the soft patters of rain on the dry earth. After a few more glances about the clearing it was apparent that whoever it was he wanted to know about wasn't here. Feeling rather foolish at being at best a dimwit he returned his gaze to the thin smile that now lined the wolf's face and admitted defeat; he needed this demon if he wanted to know what had happened.

"Who?" He managed to inquire his head twisting to the side in an effort to understand what was going on.

Koga shook his head and rolled his eyes dramatically making a wide gesture with his hand to the opposite edge of the clearing. A dreamy look crept over his face and his eyes shone with a suggestion of adulation. "Her," He tried again to explain the girl he was looking for. "The one that was here yesterday." 

When Inuyasha gave no response besides a slow flicker of his ears Koga continued determined to make the baka understand him. "Long black hair, full and balanced, might I add, gorgeous figure, blue-black eyes, and if I remember correctly she was crying. I wonder_ why_?" He added the last part with a tint of sarcasm.

Shaking his head realization dawned on the Inuyasha. This girl, she must be Kagome. But why had she been crying? He eyed the wolf closely unwilling to bare his concern for the girl or to confirm that he knew her lest the beast were liable to go after her. Perhaps he was being overprotective he reasoned with himself, besides he needed to know what had happened and if anything went wrong he could best this weakling in an instant. Shifting on his tired feet he eyed the ookami thoughtfully, he didn't seem to be much of a threat. Throwing caution to the winds, he decided to seek the wolf's help. Something had upset his love and if he could he would do anything to comfort her.

"Her name's Kagome. Now can you tell me, why was she crying?" He waited patiently as the wolf's look melted into an amused smirk, he tightened his arms about his chest and laughed piteously under his breath. "You must know, you wretched dog. The poor thing was crying _because_ of you."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The fire crackled merrily in the hearth and the hours faded away, one melting into the other as the night deepened yet he was unwilling to succumb to his weariness. He sat on the warming floor his tail lulling across his folded legs. His eyes reflected the dancing flames infinitely as his thoughts wondered over her. She'd taken the potion he was sure of it, but she hadn't left her room since then and by now it was pushing towards an early dawn.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her bed. It was warm and soft but the soft patter of raindrops hitting her window were disturbing. Flipping her legs over the edge she straitened her clothes absently before rising to her feet and padding across the floor to her window. Pulling back the old tattered drapes she eyed the darkness pensively. She'd slept for so long for it to be night already. A whole day had passed her by. The rain spattered the cool glass in sharp succession relentless in its onslaught. She shivered lightly, coming to notice the chill in her quarters. On nights like this, her rooms were always cold like the rest of the rooms in the east wing.

Tugging at the band still holding her hair back she let her raven locks fall about her shoulders as she turned away from the window and let the drapes swish back into place. Sesshoumaru's room was in the west wing and it would be warm there closer to the fireplaces than the slaves' quarters. She traipsed surely out of her room and down the hallway only stopping when she reached the larger corridor that led to the regular house. She paused, leaning against the wall heavily. All of a sudden these feelings had just erupted inside of her. A pulsing constant yearning had been pulling at her the moment she'd woke. It was awkward to feel anything but hatred towards him but now she was in so slight of her mind she imagined falling over herself to please him. A strange thought indeed and yet so natural at the moment.

She shifted nervously wondering where this new found emotion had emerged. Certainly it hadn't just blossomed overnight. It hadn't just come over her that she wanted Sesshoumaru's affection. She couldn't think of a time she'd wanted anything more than this. But then, reflecting back on herself, her memories were blurred and she felt drunk as she struggled to recall something, anything that would have brought on such feelings.

Eventually she gave up in mild failure unable to get anything out of her musings. She stood and continued down the corridor in search of Sesshoumaru and warmer rooms.

She found him in the den a fire blazing warmly in the hearth, his tail curled around him and his hair pooled out over the scarlet rug. It didn't seem that he'd moved neither to look at her nor to have notice her from where she stood in the doorway. He could smell her, standing there, her soft scent rippling through the air carrying the full fragrance of water lilies in her wake. He'd listened to her soft footsteps as she made her way through the house. It was strange of her to be the one approaching him when he usually caused her nothing but trouble. Perhaps Naraku had been true to his word and the potion was taking affect. He hoped so. For so long he'd wasted away with a need to touch her and a want for her returned affection. It bothered him most that he'd denied these feelings for years and now when he had the chance to take his cause for yearning and hold her in his arms he couldn't even bring himself to face her. He'd cheated his way into her heart.

A small hand lighting on his shoulder brought him back from his reminiscing and he looked up into her eyes. She smiled nervously at his glance her cheeks flooding crimson.

  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: well I guess that's it for now *evil laugh* yeah I kno bad cliffy in a way even I wanted to finish but I've been lazy lately and I wanted ya'lls to at least get this much so if you look at it that way I was bein nice right? Ok so maybe not but hope you like it so far :D next chapter ::calm before the storm:: I think I'm gonna put a lot of kikyo naraku stuff in this one but I'll of course fit the rest of this one in there. Well Ciao mates an don forget 2 review...

Ookami~wolf [if you couldn't guess :)]

_*For those with wings~fly to your dreams_*


	12. Just a lil note

Wow it's been close to forever since I've updated and I'm really sorry about that guys. O.o My comp's been on the fritz for quite a while but we had someone fix it so yeah. But anyways, school's out and it's summer so I know I should have a lot of time for this but somehow I've obligated myself to about a million other things. Don't get me wrong I haven't forgotten about you but it's been tight lately.

I have a soccer tournament in Pismo this weekend but as soon as I get back on Monday I'll have a new chapter up for you guys. !!! It's been a long time so I'm gonna have to recap on where I'm at in the story... I just wish it wasn't so long. But for sure when I get back I'll have a fresh off the print chapter of good wholesome Inu/Kag/Sess goodness.

Please don't leave me now, I know I haven't been as faithful a writer as ya'll have been readers but I promise I'll be better. See ya soon!!!

-Yasuko


End file.
